Darkness and Sins
by Warmachine375
Summary: Taking a Job befitting for an Adamantite-ranked Adventurer which is to explore a mysterious island continent of Britannia in the New World, Momon (Ainz Ooal Gown) and Nabe (Narberal Gamma) with Hamsuke finds themselves in a land being subjugated and oppressed by the Holy Knights and end up meeting with the Seven Deadly Sins trying to liberate the kingdom. NnT x Overlord crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey hello there guys I'm Warmachine375 and I present to you "Darkness and Sins" a crossover fanfic story between Nanatsu no Taizai and Overlord, both of my new favorite anime series I've watched so far and they're awesome as hell with their OPness! Oh my god, Nanatsu no Taizai has Season 2 announced that is coming this 2016 which I am so hyped of it and the Overlord anime is so enjoyable to watch lately, can't wait to see more episodes!**

 **I think I might be the first one to make an Overlord crossover fanfic with Taizai! :D Hopefully there will more other fanfics with Overlord in the future to come around.**

 **Summary: Taking a Job befitting for an Adamantite-ranked Adventurer which is to explore a faraway island continent of Britannia in the New World, Momon (Ainz Ooal Gown) and Nabe (Narberal Gamma) with Hamsuke finds themselves in a land being subjugated and oppressed by the Holy Knights and end up meeting with the Seven Deadly Sins trying to liberate the kingdom.**

 **One-shot just in case.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of Nanatsu no Taizai or Overlord and their characters involved in the story unless I add OCs of my own. They respectively belong to Nakaba Suzuki and Kugane Maruyama the authors of the awesome manga and light novel series.**

 **Enjoy and don't forget to review.**

* * *

Chapter 1

 _Adventurer's Guild in E-Rental_

Within the large guild hall where numerous Adventurers of every rank and type in the Re-Estize Kingdom gather around to eat and drink as much as they want, socialize with their friends and associates, rest and relaxation from work and take Jobs that benefited humanity, two prominent Adventurers entered the building while a large hamster-looking creature with a waited outside for its human masters.

A tall warrior wear a fully black body armor with purple and golden markings, and has a red cape on his back with two large swords and an elegant young woman with snow-white skinned, black-pony tailed hair wearing plain clothing and a brown cloak along with a katana sheathed at her side.

Both of them held Adamantite medals that displayed their high-ranking class that distinguishes them among all Adventurers of different respective ranks: Copper, Iron, Silver, Gold, Platinum, Mythril, and Orichalcum present in the guild.

They are the Darkness, an Adventurer group consisting of only two members of Adamantite rank though the team lacks a support type (divine) magic caster, they still managed to achieve several astonishing feats in succession, earning prestige among the Adventurers. They also registered the Virtuous King of the Forest and after it became the dark warrior's pet.

The armored man's name is Momon who is called the Dark Hero because of his black armor and great strength in battle believed to be that of the legendary Thirteen Heroes but in reality he is Momonga or better known as Ainz Ooal Gown, a very extremely powerful Elder Lich magic caster and the supreme leader of the Great Tomb of Nazarick as the Overlord after being transported to the New World with the Guild Headquarters and its NPC denizens after YGGDRASIL's server shutdown in its final moments of the game.

The young woman beside him is Nabe who is called the Beautiful Princess as people believed her beauty to be comparable to that of the Golden Princess of the Re-Estize Kingdom's royal family and is the strongest magic caster in the Darkness party as Momon's adventurer partner and also one of the strongest female Adventurers in the kingdom but in reality she is Narberal Gamma, a doppelgänger battle maid and member of the Pleiades, the battle maid squad of the Great Tomb of Nazarick.

And finally the large hamster-like creature is Hamsuke, the Virtuous King of the Forest that lived in the Tob Forest who is a part of Nazarick after becoming Momon's pet when Ainz subdued her way too easily with Despair Aura Level 1 Skill in their first encounter as he once believed that defeating the legendary monster might give him great prestige as an Adventurer but sadly he was disappointed of Hamsuke's appearance as a giant hamster although he saw some uses from her and others saw it as a great feat nonetheless.

Ainz Ooal Gown decided to become a famous Adventurer and lived in the city for a while, so that he can gathered more information about the New World and its' combatants, leaving Albedo in charge of Nazarick until he returns. He picked Narberal Gamma as his Adventurer partner. They disguised themselves as Adventurers under the names Momon and Nabe. They also decided to start their adventurer debut at E-Rantel and formed their own party titled Darkness there.

There, the Darkness have gained a lot of fame and reputation in the Re-Estize Kingdom, starting from the copper rank to adamantite rank in a fast rate when they confronted and killed the instigators Khajiit Dale Badantel and Clementine, thus foiling their plot to turn E-Rental into an undead city with a death ritual after their first job escorting Nfirea Bareare to Carne Village and to gather some herbs in Tob Forest with the Swords of Darkness who were later murdered and turned into zombies and one tortured to death by their hand; killed a powerful vampire, Honyopenokyo who was actually Shalltear Bloodfallen under an incomplete mind control of a World Class Item, A Downfall of a Castle and Country by Kaire, a member of the Black Scripture of the Slane Theocracy and freed her from its influence with a resurrection spell that costs 500 million gold from Nazarick's treasury after Ainz defeated her alone in a destructive battle; and fought off a demonic invasion of Jaldabaoth who was actually Demiurge playing along under Ainz' orders to stage an all-too convincing show of being the villain, on the Kingdom's capital of Re-Estize which further boosted their image as heroes.

They are considered to be the most powerful and strongest Adventurer party and the third adamantite-ranked Adventurer group in the Kingdom. With only a warrior and a magic caster, it is thought to be next to impossible to resolve the many dangerous incidents that they are capable of resolving that the other Adventurers believed them to be compared to the Thirteen Heroes and wouldn't be surprised if Momon is the adamantite of all Adamantites.

Scanning through the Quest Board filled with numerous Jobs available to specific ranks for Adventurers to take for several minutes, Momon took one notice of a certain parchment that got his attention and was curious to know about it since he has yet to understand the language of the New World.

 _Hmm... This one looks interesting. I wonder what it is... Might as well take it._ , the dark warrior thought as he then took it from the board and ask the details of the Quest that the Darkness is going to undertake to the woman handling the paperwork in her desk.

"Um... Excuse me miss. Can you please tell me the details of this Quest that my partner and I will take.", Ainz in his dark warrior guise asked while Nabe patiently waited for her master's orders and ignoring the glances from the male Adventurers admiring her beauty.

Scanning the paper's contents Momon had took from the Quest Board for a brief moment, the woman answered sweetly. "That would be the high-leveled Adamantite-ranked Quest Mr. Momon. It is to explore the famed and mysterious island of Britannia."

"Britannia?...", Momon questioned but in his thoughts. _That's an old name for Britain or more specifically the United Kingdom from Western Europe. I didn't know there was such a name for a country like that in the New World._

"Britannia is an island continent stated to be located from the west in the coastal shore of the mainland and according to the travelers and merchants, it is a land where humans and demi-humans co-exist to a certain extent and is filled with extremely powerful warriors, knights and magic casters similar to the combatants on the mainland here, if not ridiculously strong compared to the Dragon Lords and the Thirteen Heroes notably.", she explained.

This intrigues Ainz Ooal Gown as he believed that the new land away from the continent might hold some of the answers he was looking for in this New World when he first arrived with the rest of Nazarick and decided to make an everlasting name for himself and the guild he represented altogether.

Perhaps there might be other Players from YGGDRASIL that might have brought out some Arthurian legend influences by them on the island continent and its inhabitants that gave the name Britannia or so he believed in his thoughts. If the mainland's human and demi-human nations have been greatly influenced by the Six Great Gods, the Eight Greed Kings and the Thirteen Heroes including the Boastful Sage of the Great Minotaur Nation when they arrived a long time ago before he came here, then it is a possibility.

Besides there were some other Players whose Avatars are modeled and customized to look similar or based off from the iconic characters from the legends of King Arthur and the Round Table in YGGDRASIL during the golden age of the popular DMMO-RPG (Dive Massively Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game) if he wasn't wrong.

"I see... Is it an isolated country?", Momon asked in wonder and curiosity.

"Yes, the nations in the mainland such as this kingdom, the Baharuth Empire, the Roble Holy Nation, the Slane Theocracy, the Dwarves Kingdom and the Dragonic Kingdom have heard of it and tried to make contact with Britannia but received no response and much of the land remains a mystery although there were trade from merchants who brought tales of it that brought their interest.", the woman replied.

"Hmm... Did the other Adventurers took the Quest similar to this?", he asked again if such Job was already taken before him and Nabe did.

The young desk-woman said with a sweet smile. "Yes, Mr. Momon. There were several Adventurer groups took the Job a decade ago but they came back dead or disheartened for some reason upon their return although they did brought glimpses of the country that might encourage future expeditions from the human nations. Perhaps you might be the first ones to fully explore Britannia."

Pondering on his thoughts for a few moments whether to take this Quest to explore the mysterious and isolated island continent of Britannia or not and then find a new one instead, Momon slammed his armored hand in his final declaration. "We'll take the Job."

Back in the Inn of Shining Gold where they stayed in their room with two beds each for them, Momon and Nabe dropped their Adventurer facades as Ainz Ooal Gown and Narberal Gamma after ensuring that no one eavesdrops on them to know of their true identities with many magical wards put in place.

"Is it wise to take the job Lord Ainz? This quest to explore Britannia held some ominous signs of danger ahead if the Adventurers came back dead or disoriented by some unknown great power lurking there and is very time consuming. We might be away from Nazarick for a long time.", the battle maid said in doubt and skepticism of her master's decision lately.

Removing his helm that revealed his skeletal face with a flick of his hand by magical means, Ainz reassured his partner, "Do not worry Narberal. In fact, I would like to see if there are some resemblances of Arthurian mythology in that island and if they have strong fighters like here. By first light, we'll set on a journey to Britannia after we settled reassurances from everyone in Nazarick. Perhaps there's a lot more about the New World than I thought."

Nabe nodded obediently to her master acting like he was thinking deeply in his thoughts and informed Albedo of Ainz's current activities and his decision to take the Quest of exploring Britannia via Telepathy firsthand so he will discuss with the rest of the Floor Guardians and Fluder Paradyne, a Prime Wizard and the greatest guardian of the Baharuth Empire who swore allegiance to the Overlord as his disciple to teach him all his magical secrets in exchange of offering everything he has and acted as his accomplice in aiding Ainz' plans of forging Nazarick as a new nation, about this once they return back to the Tomb.

Meanwhile Hamsuke sat in the stables to rest and wait for her masters' orders and call although there were some Adventurers and civilians gazing at the wondrous creature with awe and admiration of the Virtuous King of the Forest tamed by Momon the Dark Warrior and she was enjoying the attention.

And so, the Darkness readied themselves for the long journey ahead of them to come...

* * *

 **Author's Note: The first chapter of "Darkness and Sins" is done and the next update will coming soon if I believe this might be an interesting story. In this story's setting, Nanatsu no Taizai and Overlord universes are merged into one in the New World where Ainz Ooal Gown as Momon travels with Narberal Gamma as Nabe and Hamsuke and explores Britannia to learn more of the world he's transported to after YGGDRASIL's server shutdown of its ending as characters from both respective series are both overpowered in their own right.**

 **I might need some help and assistance on estimating Overlord and Nanatsu no Taizai's Power Levels and the comparisons of their strengths and weaknesses in this story that I would most appreciate it. :D A merged world is better than a crossover to another world. It's much more easier to handle when writing fanfic stories. :D**

 **Enjoy and don't forget to review. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey yo there guys! What's up? I'm back again and the second chapter of "Darkness and Sins" is here. I thank you for your first reviews and support for this crossover story between Nanatsu no Taizai and Overlord. :D Looks like the Overlord anime has ended in 13 episodes unfortunately and hopefully there will be a season 2 or probably a reboot since it didn't follow much from the Light Novels but still an awesome series.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of Nanatsu no Taizai or Overlord and their characters involved in the story unless I add OCs of my own. They respectively belong to Nakaba Suzuki and Kugane Maruyama the authors of the awesome manga and light novel series.**

 **Enjoy and don't forget to review.**

* * *

Chapter 2

 _At the Meeting Room within the Great Tomb of Nazarick_

Within the Great Tomb of Nazarick, there was a meeting room where the Floor Guardians have gathered around for a special meeting with their supreme ruler, Ainz Ooal Gown in his elaborate Overlord robes fitting for the Supreme Being who has just returned from the city of E-Rantel with Narberal Gamma clad in her battle maid armor and called for it in the first place so he can made certain assurances to the sentient NPCs not to be so worried about him.

The Pleiades, the group of battle maids have also attended the meeting too with Hamsuke tagging along with her masters as they stood by diligently and watched from the sidelines of the meeting.

In there, the attendants sat on the lower seats of the 41 Supreme Beings of the Ainz Ooal Gown Guild who held them before eventually leaving the game in YGGDRASIL where Ainz sat in the highest seat befitting for the supreme ruler of Nazarick. While on the other side with him is an elderly man with long white flowing beard wearing flowing robes of a stereotypical wizard from a fantasy novel.

He is Fluder Paradyne, the Prime Wizard of the Baharuth Empire and a representative of his country that officially recognized and allied with the heteromorphic nation appointed by Emperor Jircniv Rune Farlord el Nix, the Bloody Emperor for his infamous massacre of nobles who opposed him and his rule of the empire, and secretly a disciple and accomplice of Nazarick in exchange of learning magical secrets from Ainz, the supreme being.

Fluder is one of the few humans who have been allowed into the Great Tomb of Nazarick that the heteromoprhics and demi-humans tolerated and under the protection of Ainz Ooal Gown due to the status of being his disciple, the others were the maid Tsuare, the older sister of the deceased Ninya of the defunct Swords of Darkness, and the Lastborn of Pleiades.

Of course some of the Floor Guardians were being objective of Ainz's intentions for a good reason after being informed by Narberal Gamma of their Supreme Being's intention to travel and explore the island continent of Britannia from a Quest he took as Momon at the Adventurer's Guild in E-Rantel since after the fight with an incomplete World Class Item mind controlled-Shalltear Bloodfallen that nearly killed Ainz, they begged of him to not do it again on his own.

"You can't be serious about this Lord Ainz! Taking on an Adventurer quest to explore this... Britannia you speak of that we never even heard of it. It is a waste of time! What if you don't come back and what is going to happen with Nazarick and the rest of us if you're gone? We still haven't gotten an heir from you yet as a backup fail-safe!", fiercely protested a tall demon with dark skin, and nicely combed black hair, and wore a British suit with a tie, dressed like a gentleman and round glasses that covered his eyes so squinted that they aren't normally visible and a silver tail that was covered with metal plates and six long spikes at the end.

He is Demiurge, a Floor Guardian of the Seventh Floor of the Great Tomb of Nazarick and the Commander of the NPC Defenses with high ranking intelligence and strategic mind but is extremely cruel towards humans and finds pleasure in torturing them to death with any means. He was created by Ulbert Alain Odle.

"Please please my beloved Lord Ainz! Don't leave me alone! You will leave me a widow out of me if something horrible happened to you my beloved! I can never forgive myself!", tearfully cried out a woman with lustrous jet-black hair and the face of a goddess, wore a pure white dress with silky gloves covering her slender hands, and a golden spiderweb necklace that covers her shoulders and chest. has golden irises and vertically split pupils; on her left and right temples are two thick horns protruding crookedly, and on her waist are a pair of black angel wings.

She is Albedo, is the Overseer of the Floor Guardians of the Great Tomb of Nazarick and the self-proclaimed legal wife of Ainz. She is in charge of the general management and supervises the activities of the seven Floor Guardians, meaning that she ranks above all the other NPCs in Nazarick. She is the sister of Nigredo and Rubedo. She was created by Tabula Smaragdina.

"NOOOOO! If you are gone, then who will be here to gaze upon my exquisite beauty meant for you Lord Ainz! I cannot bear such a pain!", complained a vampire of short stature and has the appearance of a buxom fourteen year old girl with pale shiny skin, seductive red eyes and fine facial features, and her silver hair is tied in a ponytail and wears a soft black evening dress with a big heavy skirt with a lace embellished ribbon and a short tailored jacket, and her hands are donned with long lace gloves, although however, her breasts are fake and are completely flat, similar to a boy's but she covers this up by using an excessive amount of breast pads.

She is Shalltear Bloodfallen, a True Vampire and a Holy Vampire as well, and the Floor Guardian of the First to the Third floors in the Great Tomb of Nazarick. She was created by Peroroncino.

"If. Something. Happens. To. You. Lord Ainz. I. Fear. Nazarick. Will. Be. Left. Without. A. Supreme. Leader. To. Follow. As. This. Was. Our. Sole. Purpose. As. The. Floor Guardians.", said a large insect-like mantis/ant hybrid warrior with a tail twice as long as his height that is covered with sharp spikes like icicles and has a strong jaw that can easily snap people's hands along with two of his hands hold a silver halberd and with a breathtaking cold air, the pale blue, hardened bone armor oozes out diamond dust like bright light and his shoulders and back look like uplifted icebergs.

He is Cocytus, the Floor Guardian of the Fifth floor in the Great Tomb of Nazarick. He is a large hybrid humanoid creature between a mantis and an ant and a warrior by heart with a sense of honor. He was created by Warrior Takemikazuchi.

"I agree with Cocytus. It is a great risk taking such a Quest of exploring an unknown land without much information to know of and we are concerned of your safety.", supported an elderly butler who is dressed gracefully in his traditional black uniform, and hair is entirely white, just like his immaculate beard along with visible wrinkles on his hollow face, which makes him seem gentle in appearance, but his eyes are as sharp as an eagle's.

He is Sebas Tian, the head butler of the Great Tomb of Nazarick with several menservants and other butlers under his command. He was created by Touch Me and is the Leader of the Pleiades Six Stars System. Although he is not one of the Floor Guardians, his power rivals theirs and he is independent from the Guardian's chain of command. He originally served as Nazarick's last line of defense in the Ninth floor, to give time for the Supreme Beings to prepare for their final stand in the Throne Room to greet the invaders who have made through all the floors in a villainous introduction.

"Like what the rest of others said, we fear for your safety Lord Ainz. You are the only Supreme Being who stayed with us until the very end.", supported a tomboyish looking child with dark skin and pointed ears, and has golden hair and heterochromia, her left eye blue and right eye green, and wears reddish-black dragon scale leather covered by a white and gold vest embroidered with the sigil of Ainz Ooal Gown alongside a matching set of white trousers and gold plated shoes, and around her neck is an acorn necklace emitting golden light. She is equipped with a whip around her waist and a giant, decorated bow on her back and in addition, she wears a watch given to her by Ainz, which has her creator's, Bukubukuchagama's voice on it.

"Y-yes I agree with my sister. W-we don't want to lose you...", meekly agreed a shyly child with dark skin and pointed ears and has golden hair and heterochromia, his right eye blue and left eye green, and wears a blue dragon scale leather full body suit, covered by a white and gold vest embroidered with the sigil of Ainz Ooal Gown and a forest green-leaf cloak alongside a matching short white skirt exposing his thighs, and on his neck is an acorn necklace emitting silver light and his slender hands are donned with shiny white silk gloves and wields a twisted black wooden staff.

They are Aura Bella Fiora and Mare Bello Fiore, the Dark Elves with polar opposites of each other and the twin Floor Guardians on the Sixth floor in the Great Tomb of Nazarick. They were created by Bukubukuchagama. Being a beast tamer and ranger, Aura is capable of controlling magic beasts and is a master of guerrilla warfare while Mare specializes in casting spells that supports his fellow companions or controls nature.

"Such a bold move for you to go on an adventure to Britannia. Although I share the same concerns of everyone else. What if you don't come back alive from that journey but if you do, you will not be the same anymore Lord Ainz?", dramatically exclaimed an egghead-shaped man with no distinct facial feature only an egghead except the three holes on his face and is dressed in a Neo-Nazi-esque uniform.

He is Pandora's Actor, an Area Guardian and the financial manager of Nazarick who is a doppelgänger like Narberal Gamma. He is responsible for the upkeep of Nazarick and the Ainz Ooal Gown guild although he is an egghead whose behavior is always overly exaggerated due to being the combination of everything that Ainz thought was cool, with exaggerated gesture and body language, humiliating Ainz. However, while he is over the top, he can also be extremely practical. He was created by Momonga himself and is sort of a son to him.

"I thank you all for your concerns for me and that has touched my heart if only I actually had one. But puns aside. Rest assured everyone, finishing the job I accepted is a common courtesy and won't back away from it. And I won't be so easily killed or fallen prey by the dangers and forces unknown to us from Britannia with my power as the Supreme Being even if I didn't bring Narberal and Hamsuke with me. Remember that I, Ainz Ooal Gown, does not know defeat. But I need to confirm something first. Fluder, does the Baharuth Empire know anything about Britannia?", Ainz reassured his NPC subordinates as to relieve them of their worries and concerns for him and then questioned the elderly wizard whether or not if one of the three major human countries where Fluder hailed from is aware of the island continent.

"Yes, Master Ainz. My country is aware of Britannia's existence at some point a decade ago yet attempts of contact were fruitless and received no response. Emperor Jircniv decided that it is best to ignore the island continent if it refused to make contact with the Empire. Deeming it as a waste of time to bother with them. Same goes with the rest of the countries in the mainland.", Fluder replied that Demiurge seemed to agree with him surprisingly for a demon who despises humans.

Placing his bony chin in his skeletal face as if to think of something important, the Supreme Being said. "I see... Thank you. And what about you Fluder? Is there anything we need to know about the island continent and its practice of Magic by its inhabitants living there. Even a little information about it that you might know of at least might be useful."

The Prime Wizard stroke his white flowing beard and said, "Yes of course, Master Ainz. From what I have learned from the surviving Adventurers who were traumatized from their experiences in Britannia when they took that Quest, they rabble about powerful knights in full-plate armor with terrifying helms who possess the strength allegedly compared that of the Thirteen Heroes and they were said to have brutally annihilated their comrades in a one-sided battle-no, a massacre, most of them were veteran and experienced Adventurers of their level in their own right."

If it were the people of the New World, they would be shocked of the fearsome strength of powerful Britannian knights but it wasn't much of a surprise to the Nazarick denizens at all as they were already too powerful of their high level in YGGDRASIL above the incredibly weak power levels of the New World inhabitants as demonstrated of their power against those who dare defy the will of their supreme ruler Ainz Ooal Gown himself and Britannia's strength of its combatants might not be so much different from the mainland... or so they believed.

 _It almost feel like the knights of Britannia didn't want them to know of something they would go great lengths from sniffing around even if the Adventurers just wanted to explore the island. If it were an invasion, probably from the Baharuth Empire if that Bloody Emperor had the balls for it, it might have been justified but... it doesn't feel right..._ , Ainz wondered in thought before speaking up. "Did the Adventurers do something that might have provoked them while taking the Quest, Fluder?"

Shaking his head as if it burdens weightily, Fluder replied. "None. Those Adventurers only took the Quest to explore Britannia, Master Ainz but those knights have deemed them as intruders and killed them without even giving them a chance to explain their intentions, leaving the survivors spared as a purpose to spread the fear of their great power if they step foot on their land once they return home. Perhaps that is why no one choose that job until you took it."

"I can guess if it might have been a misunderstanding. The knights of Britannia must have mistook them for intruders entering their land and killed them on sight. I would do the same thing too as well if Nazarick was threatened by outsiders.", the Overlord noted that the Floor Guardians and the Pleiades agree since Count Femel's Worker groups did try attempt to explore the Great Tomb and paid the price of their follies with their lives.

"Perhaps it might be the reason why it is isolated in the first place, Master Ainz. Also I have heard rumors from the merchants and travelers that Britannia is the only land where Wild Magic is still widely dominant magical art practiced by its magic casters and combatants of the human and demi-human clans inhabiting there mixed with Martial Arts 3,000 years ago aside from the Dragon Lords who are the true masters of such power even when Ranked Magic was introduced by the Six Great Gods in the mainland for 600 years ago.", Fluder stated out the facts of his magical knowledge to his master that somehow intrigues the Floor Guardians and the Pleiades.

From what Ainz have learned from Fluder Paradyne, Wild Magic is the primal magic that existed in the New World long before the introduction of Rank Magic. It is different from typical Magic, instead of Mana it seems that it requires the caster to spend and use of souls in order for a spell to be cast. The spell casting through Wild Magic is said to be astronomical, requiring the sacrifice of people and destroying the link in user's soul to cast a strong Magic.

The Dragon Lords can cast Wild Magic with ease but it seems that due to the intrusions from YGGDRASIL, Wild Magic has been becoming more and more difficult to cast. One way to access Wild Magic is to possess the blood of a Dragon Lord such as the descendants of the Brightness Dragon Lord in the Dragonic Kingdom with Draudiron Oriukurus the current ruler of the country as an example. But even if a person does possess a trace of a Dragon Lord's lineage, for a person far weaker than the former the sacrifice for casting would be huge, estimating to be around millions.

Six hundred years ago, Wild Magic was the dominant magical art in the New World. The true masters of Wild Magic were the Dragon Lords. However, Wild Magic fell into disuse when the Players from YGGDRASIL, who introduced to the inhabitants of the New World the power of the more effective Rank Magic. Since then Wild Magic has been in decline, though a few practitioners of the art still exists today.

If Britannia is said to be filled with Wild Magic users, then it might be possibility since such practice of primal Magic is still around even after its decline or maybe there is a some sort of balancing between Wild Magic and Ranked Magic mixed with Martial Arts that makes the magic users of Britannia unique compared to the mainland. Plus, if there's any Players from YGGDRASIL existing there, Ainz would try make contact with them and hoped they're at least civil enough to talk with him as a fellow Player in the New World, or if not then he might find whatever legacy they have left behind in their time that might have improved Britannia like in the mainland.

And that is something he will find out once the Darkness group travel and explore Britannia and probably encounter combatants who might finally give him a challenge but since every time there is an enemy, they always get curbstomped by him or the denizens of Nazarick due to their high levels compared to pathetically weak ones it might end up a disappointment.

"Thank you Fluder. I have made my final decision in taking that Quest as an Adventurer Momon and will not back away from it. As the newest arisen nation in the New World, Nazarick will be the first to make contact with the mysterious Britannia in history as a part of my everlasting name and gain a foothold with the island country that may bring great benefits for our growing strength once Narberal and I explore the land and also find out what's really going on there first just like we did in the Re-Estize Kingdom. If there are Players from YGGDRASIL found there, it would also be a bonus. It is a great opportunity that I cannot allow it to slip away. I, Ainz Ooal Gown, will ensure of that.", the Overlord declared that the Floor Guardians and Fluder finds it and praised him for such a brilliant strategical idea.

 _I'd be surprised if King Arthur actually exists in this New World and probably the rest from the Arthurian myths in Britannia..._ , Ainz geeked out inwardly as he himself once read about the stories of King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table back in the Real World as a salaryman with no family, friends or real life and only he truly found one in YGGDRASIL.

"What a wonderful idea you have, my beloved Lord Ainz! Nazarick stand by your divine will and command as always.", Albedo happily said with a deep blush with her love rival Shalltear agreeing for once with the vain of her beauty. "All hail my beloved Lord Ainz Ooal Gown!"

"As expected of Lord Ainz, always thinking ten steps ahead, and always watching for opportunity for the benefit of Nazarick.", Demiurge commented with an adjusting of his glasses in admittance of his supreme ruler's strategic thinking.

"A noble cause indeed, Lord Ainz.", Sebas Tian supported with a polite bow as he is the only one who doesn't outright hate humans and believe their potential to do good but despises the wicked and the cruel due to possessing traits of Touch Me.

"Brilliant. Perhaps. There. Might. Be. Worthy. Warriors. From. Demi-humans. Of. Britannia. To. Incorporate. Into. The. Growing. Strength. Of. Nazarick.", Cocytus simply said as he noted of the Lizardmen Tribes who swore fealty to the Supreme Being after they were defeated in a honorable battle of warriors as a testament of the Tomb's strength that they'll follow and worshiped him as their god.

"That's Lord Ainz for ya! That's why he's the Supreme Being!", Aura commented with enthusiasm followed by her meekly brother Mare supporting his sister as well including Hamsuke feeling in great awe of her master's wisdom that her own is inferior compared to Ainz Ooal Gown.

Fluder stroked his beard in approval of his teacher's wise decision, "You could be the first from the mainland to make contact with the mysterious and isolated Britannia. Perhaps you will find the answers you might be looking for there. Wise words indeed Master Ainz."

Pleased that the everyone in Nazarick has been reassured, the Overlord started issuing orders. "Now, that has been settled. Albedo, I will leave you in charge of Nazarick until I return. Pandora's Actor will posing as me to ensure that no one else outside will suspect of my somewhat long absence if they get curious. Everyone else will do their jobs to keep the Tomb up and running and protected from intruders at all times. I am confident that I will leave Nazarick to you all in your capable hands."

"Yes, Lord Ainz! We are all your servants ready to obey your will and command!", everyone in the meeting room firmly obeyed the supreme ruler of the Great Tomb of Nazarick simultaneously without question as their show of loyalty and devotion to him.

Now then that has been settled, by first light of the morning as he stated earlier, he and Narberal Gamma will assume their Adventurer identities as Momon and Nabe once more to with Hamsuke tagging along. They needed her to carry some few extra luggage in preparations for the long journey to Britannia ahead of them and support, and the thought of going there made him smile in anticipation...

Until the atmosphere has been ruined by his own creation of all people.

"Wenn es meines Gottes Wille ist!", Pandora's Actor dramatically exclaimed in German language with salutations to his supreme ruler and creator that translates "If it's my God's will!" right in front of everybody deadpanned and sweat-dropping of his antics which made Ainz Ooal Gown facepalm in utter embarrassment and then yelled at him for pulling another dramatic comment at him.

"Wasn't that German again!? I thought I told you not to embarrass me like that!"

* * *

 **Author's Note: There's that and the second chapter of "Darkness and Sins" is done. Looks like Ainz Ooal Gown has made reassurances from his Floor Guardians that he will be fine and keep contact with them whenever he can, proposes the great oppurtunity to establish ties and relations with Britannia and prepares himself with Nabe and Hamsuke to set out on the Quest they took to explore the island continent where the adventure lies ahead of them which leads them to a far bigger picture than he thought it would be.**

 **For Magic in Overlord, Wild and Ranked Magic might make sense for Powers in Nanatsu no Taizai as such magical ability possessed by the Taizai characters is yet to be fully explained so I just put that idea in it and also Hamsuke is a girl because I already checked the Overlord wiki earlier. I still don't know why a female giant hamster calls herself the Virtuous King of the Forest in the first place. Also, any brilliant ideas and suggestions will be most appreciated to improve the story. Thank you!**

 **Anyways, enjoy and don't forget to review. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys, I'm back again after a somewhat long writer's block and the third chapter of "Darkness and Sins" is here. I thank you guys for your support and follows for the merged crossover story between Nanatsu no Taizai and Overlord. Momon and the Darkness group are now on their journey to Britannia and met an unexpected person along the way.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of Nanatsu no Taizai or Overlord and their characters involved in the story unless I add OCs of my own. They respectively belong to Nakaba Suzuki and Kugane Maruyama the authors of the awesome manga and light novel series.**

 **Enjoy and don't forget to review.**

* * *

Chapter 3

 _At the outskirts of Britannia_

Over three long months of the New World has passed since the Darkness, one of the strongest Adamantite-level Adventurer group had left the the Re-Estize Kingdom and began the long journey to Britannia after taking the Adamantite-level Job of exploring the mysterious and isolated island continent that located on the west side of the mainland.

Ainz Ooal Gown had entrusted his Floor Guardians, the Pleiades and the loyal vassals of Nazarick to manage the Great Tomb in his absence until he returned to check things out in the mainland before donning the Adventurer alias of Momon the Dark Warrior once again with Narberal Gamma as Nabe the Beautiful Princess and Hamsuke the former Wise King of the Forest packed with a bag of travel items he carried.

When Momon took the Job of exploring Britannia, plenty of reactions have spread all over Re-Estize and soon the other countries of the mainland ranging from the Slane Theocracy to the Baharuth Empire, and even few of the demi-human nations, the Dwarves Kingdom and the Dragonic Kingdom too as well as the political leaders and rulers believed that the Dark Warrior may be the first to represent the continent in Britannia, should he finally made contact with whatever nation or two, either human or demi-human established there due to his unparalleled strength that of the Thirteen Heroes despite the Adventurers' status of neutrality from other state of affairs while the nobles and other people of society's bad elements simply scoffed at this as they think he and his comrades might be ended up among the many casualties of the foolish folly.

As for the Adventurers, almost every one of them of all ranks who heard the news of this, knew that Momon will always prevail against any impossible odds thrown at him as usual considering his amazing and extraordinary feats that quickly rose up in the ranks from Copper to Adamantite while others such as the Blue Rose, an all-female Adamantite-ranked Adventurer group led by Lakyus Alvein Dale Aindra, have seriously doubted if they can return back alive, considering the sinister reputation of whatever lies in Britannia.

The Magicians' Guild, an association of magic casters established throughout the cities of the New World and closely allied with the Adventurer's Guild due to their line of work intersecting along with the fact that they're responsible for conducting all magical research and the production of magical equipment, seems to be eager to learn more about the Magic in Britannia that is rumored of its inhabitants' use of Wild Magic and personally requested Momon to bring back anything related to magical from that continent for research and study.

He accepted but will also use this as opportunity to have them too for his own interests as well.

The common folk of Re-Estize and E-Rental he had saved from Jaldabaoth's demonic invasion cheered for him like a hero ready to go on another adventure to save the world again and prayed for his safe return which Momon graciously accepted with humility. Heck, even Warrior Captain Gazef Stronoff, the strongest warrior of the kingdom, gave a warrior's farewell with his men to the Overlord whom he didn't recognize his savior at Carnes Village while asking the latter with the hope of getting to know each other better once he returns that is something Ainz might be looking forward to it despite the paranoia of his.

Right now in the current time, the Darkness is sitting at the campfire with a small group of travelers after traversing on the long road of the grasslands in Britannia in the middle of the night after they boarded a ship willing to take them to the island continent after a few bags of gold as payment to the captain of the ship who eagerly took them just for the money which Ainz finds it less disgusting compared to the Worker groups he had them killed for their insolence.

When Ainz Ooal Gown and his group composed of a Pleiades and a former Wise King of the Forest had stepped foot on Britannia, he noticed that this island continent is way too similar with real-life Britain upon recognizing the land's terrain and landscape that he saw in the Internet back in the Real World during spare time at work when he is not playing YGGDRASIL with his fellow guildmates at Nazarick.

And it's even more astonishing to say that the map of Britannia definitely matches that of the United Kingdom itself that he acquired from a traveling family the Darkness had come across the road whom they saved from a vicious huge troll armed with a club ambushing them which was a way too easy chore for the likes of Momon as he sliced it down with his large sword in just one swing.

They were the first people of Britannia he had encountered and noticed that their physical traits and features are different compared to the humans of the mainland in the New World. Most of the humans in this world including those in the Re-Estize Kingdom, Baharuth Empire and Slane Theocracy have blonde hair and are typically good-looking while in Britannia, they have different hair colors and looks that sets them apart.

The family once offered them meals but the two Adamantite-ranked Adventurers politely refused, just like they said the same thing to the late Swords of Darkness due to their anatomy of being heteromorphic natures as an Elder Lich and a Doppelgänger while Hamsuke was out hunting for food on his own and enjoyed his fill he had brought back.

"You two are Adventurers, am I right?", Jon, a middle-aged bearded man with a strong build, noted from Momon and Nabe's appearances along with the weapons they carry. "Judging from your appearances, you look too well armed and skilled to be just normal travelers."

Clearly they must have known about the Adventurers in this country since there were many of them who took this Adamantite-leveled Quest that got them killed or traumatized in the aftermath until Momon took it. Since the family of travelers are harmless despite how few weapons and little knack of magic they have, the Overlord doesn't mind at all and go with the flow instead.

"Yes, we are Adventurers from the mainland. My name is Momon and this is my partner Nabe. And please call me Mr. Momon. I am not a knight.", Ainz introduced himself along with Narberal Gamma who coolly exchanged courtesies with them returning the favor since they already suspected of their profession.

"And I am Hamsuke, the Wise King of the Forest, remember that humans!", the giant hamster introduced herself like a proud powerful creature to the Britannian traveling family who looked at the talking creature as if she had grown a second head.

"Umm... Excuse me but you're... not awed of this magnificent creature?", the armored warrior asked in surprise of the Britannians' indifference towards Hamsuke.

"Of course we are awed, Mr. Momon! It's just that...that's one giant talking hamster you have there. Heck, there's even a giant pig carrying a bar like a hat that wandering around these parts of the country along with the fact there's another pig that talks too!", Yggrite, the red-haired beautiful pregnant wife of Jon said.

 _Wow... I never thought the British in the New World have some common sense considering they see Hamsuke a giant talking hamster instead of a magnificent creature to behold in the mainland. Maybe they have seen much more stranger things here in Britannia... Giant talking pigs? Where the hell did they get that from?!_ , Ainz thought to himself in a bewildered manner.

Well, it might be a good thing for the Supreme Being of Nazarick because it would spare him the humiliation of riding the giant hamster across town and on the road just to make people who saw it to fall in awe to him but he wouldn't bet on it sooner or later.

"It is quite a rare sight to see an Adventurer around here these days in the country. I've heard Holy Knights have killed them indiscriminately for no reason without any mercy at all. It sickens me...", the old man with a surprising strong build of his own named Jeor said in a bitter tone.

"Holy Knights?", the Overlord wondered in curiosity whilst ignoring Hamsuke enjoying the small children's company of being their fluffy toy.

"The Holy Knights are the ones protecting the kingdom of Liones and all other kingdoms of Britannia Mr. Momon. A group of terrifying individuals, with each able to match an entire country's army in strength and power, and they are said to be _heroes_.", the elderly man explained with a last one in a bitter manner.

 _So these are the powerful knights of Britannia Fluder had explained to me awhile back then at Nazarick. The Holy Knights... Judging from the old man's perspective of them, he didn't like them that much..._ , Momon thought about the combatants of Britannia.

Before the Dark Warrior could even ask for more information, a brown-haired man suddenly burst in through the bushes, panting in exhaustion as if a beast came after him and exclaimed, "I-it's real!"

"I'm not joking! I saw him with my own eyes. I'm absolutely sure of it. It's the Wandering Rust Knight.", the man, who was out scouting for a short while, explained as he sat next to the campfire next to his family members and the Darkness while holding an ale mug to calm down.

"It's a rumor that's been floating around recently, Ben.", the elderly man said to his grandson, doubting the Rust Knight's existence.

Ann, the daughter of Jon, said in doubt, "There's no way something like that exists. It's just something we make up to scare children to behave themselves. 'Don't tell so many lies. If you do, the blood-rusted knight of the Seven Deadly Sins will come get you.', right?"

"The Seven Deadly Sins? Who are they?", the Dark Warrior asked them in curiosity.

"Yeah, since you're both from the mainland, I guess you never heard from them Mr. Momon.", the man questioned.

"True enough, they even have a poster of them. You know, that one over there. Take a look for yourself.", Greg, the youngest son of Jon, told them as he pointed his staff to a different direction.

Then the Darkness group glanced at the board containing the wanted posters of the seven people that is embedded on side of the wagon they have:

 _Meliodas -_ an older man in his 30s

 _Ban -_ a young man with a scar on his neck

 _King_ \- a fat man with a sneer on his face

 _Diane_ \- an older mature woman with pig-tails

 _Gowther -_ an armored figure wearing a terrifying helm appearing quite intimidating

 _Merlin -_ a beautiful young woman with strange smile on her face

 _Escanor_ \- an elderly but presumably strong-built man

 _Whoa..._ _So these are the Seven Deadly Sins..._ _Some of them were even named after the famous and well-renown individuals from the Arthurian legends... Wait? Merlin is a girl?! I thought it would be an old wise dude with a long beard just like Fluder. Talk about genderbend up to eleven..._ , Momon mentally thought as he looked through the faces and names of the people on the wanted posters.

"It was ten years ago, right? When many of the Holy Knights that gathered from all over the the kingdom lost their lives. It was a huge ordeal. Those are murderers there. They're known as the 'Seven Deadly Sins'. The Great Holy Knight was murdered so brutally that you could barely recognize him anymore. Their captain, Meliodas, was the worst of the bunch. There's a rumor that he destroyed an entire country single-handedly...", the young man explained.

From what Ainz understood, the Seven Deadly Sins may be somewhat a counterpart of the Thirteen Heroes or probably the Eight Greed Kings, or maybe the blend of both legendary groups of the mainland, since they were said to have killed a Great Holy Knight, probably a leader of the Holy Knights he assumed, and massacred many of the powerful knights all by themselves in Britannia.

Then the family have continued their debate and discussion about the Seven Deadly Sins as Momon and Nabe listened intently while Hamsuke enjoyed nibbling on the hunt he had found in the forest awhile back.

"...They still haven't been caught yet, have they?"

"Yeah not a single one of them."

"Even the Adventurers never stood a chance against them no matter how skilled or strong they are."

"Some rumor is going around that they've died already though.."

"There's no way they're dead. The Holy Knights wouldn't have just simply let them go."

"Not much as the Adventurers they enjoyed killing."

"Yeah that's true. Even though the king passed away due to an illness, the Holy Knights did a good job defending the kingdom."

"But these wanted posters are renewed every year. Maybe there's a chance, they're still alive."

"Maybe... Besides the Holy Knights are the real tyrants here."

 _Nabe, are your reading this from what they were talking about?_ , Ainz telepathically asked his servant who remained composed and passive.

 _Yes Lord Ainz. Whoever the Seven Deadly Sins are, they seemed to be quite dangerous group of individuals in this country that the Holy Knights deemed them a threat at least in_ _Britannia. They may be possible future threats to Nazarick._ , Nabe replied back telepathically.

The Elder Lich dressed in a full-plate black armor then decided that he might meet these Seven Deadly Sins in person or probably even fight them possibly if the tales and rumors are true but if they didn't live up to their reputation then it will be a major disappointment along with the Holy Knights too once he faces them since they slay any Adventurer they see on sight. Surprisingly, Darkness' presence in Britannia wasn't even known yet but Ainz will be anticipating their pathetic attempts to kill him and his companions if they can.

"Well, we better get moving and find a place to stay on a nearby town once we get there.", Jon told his family which they agreed and packed their stuff into the wagon as they put out the campfire. "Take care of yourselves out there, Mr. Momon and Ms. Nabe! Don't run into any of the Holy Knights on the road especially the Adventurer Slayer! That one is a very dangerous Holy Knight you should not absolutely run into! Tales of him say by that over 400 Adventurers died by his hand."

 _Adventurer Slayer? Hmm... Reminds me of Clementine who murdered the Swords of Darkness and I killed her brutally with just a bear hug which is very satisfying by the way..._ , the dark armored warrior thought about the former Black Scripture member and her psycho-murder spree of Adventurers back in Re-Estize when Jon warned him about the deadly Holy Knight.

"Don't worry we will be careful and I could say the same thing to you and your family.", Momon said back to them when they waved goodbye to him and traveled on the road again, knowing that this may be the first step of getting even more fame if they talked about him to anyone they came across and his name will rise like a wildfire throughout Britannia.

Plus he even gave them a few sets of healing potions for their emergencies in case of illnesses and wounds to gain even more fame just like he did with Brita back in the Adventurer's Guild in Re-Estize Kingdom.

"Whoever this Adventurer Slayer is, he sounds like a dangerous foe. At least to humans, Lord Ainz.", Nabe said, doubting about the reputation of the Holy Knight who is said to have slain numerous Adventurers in Britannia.

"Maybe... Perhaps we may try to find him and then slay him not to only avenge the murdered Adventurers by his hand but also to gain my reputation here in Britannia.", the Dark Warrior explained with a declaration which Nabe seemed to agree with him.

Then the Darkness ventured on a road again, hoping to encounter civilization along the way after leaving the forest. Out of nowhere from a far distance several hours later, an enigmatic armored figure is heading to the same direction towards them as well albeit in a slow pace due to the heavy rusted armor it wore and a creaking metallic noise from its footsteps.

"Lord Ainz, is that?...", Nabe said while readying to defend her master with a sword and magic.

"The Rust Knight they were talking about.", the Overlord said as he watches it approaching them like a zombie or rather a Death Knight from his summons.

"The... Seven... Deadly... Sins...", a rusty-looking armored figure muttered whilst approaching the Darkness groggily as if trying to reach for them.

"EEEIKKK! It's the Rust Knight!", Hamsuke panicked as the Rust Knight sounding more ghastly terrifying with the looks and the slurred voice behind the horned helm while Nabe remained indifferent and unimpressed.

 _Strange... There's no feeling of malicious intent from this Rust Knight. He sounds... hungry?!_ , Momon wondered in confusion at the Rust Knight approaching them as he intended to use Despair Aura Level 1 Skill on it for possible subjugation.

"Who are you?", the Dark Hero asked the Rust Knight's name when it stopped to take a glance at Darkness.

Then the Rust Knight stood silently for a few seconds and collapsed under the heavy weight of its armor with the helm fell off to reveal... an unconscious young woman with silver hair with bangs covering her right eye and wears an ornate earring.

This surprises Momon and Nabe of the true appearance behind the enigmatic armored figure as the talking hamster wondered in doubt, "Is this really one of the Seven Deadly Sins or even the Rust Knight?"

"It would appear that this Rust Knight here turns out to be a human woman, Lord Ainz. What do we do with her?", the Pleiades doppelganger asked.

Pondering on his thoughts for a moment from Naberal's suggestion with another Britannian they encountered, the Dark Warrior gently picked up the unconscious armored girl with relative ease despite the heaviness of the rusted armor while taking her helm too as well.

"We'll take her with us. Perhaps she may give us more information we need once she wakes up with enough rest and food. Judging from the ornate earring she wears, I believe she may be of royalty if I'm not wrong. A princess I assume. It's very strange for someone like her to be out here in this countryside wearing armor for some reason.", he said to Nabe and Hamsuke who were a bit surprised of their master's deduction of the person's true status.

And it would appear that Darkness have encountered the so-called Rust Knight revealing to be a young girl of royalty status in Britannia and that is something Ainz Ooal Gown will find more answers from her after they will make camp again or probably just head to the town that was seen a mile away where a certain bar shaped like wizard/witch's hat was stationed there...

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well, well, guess the third chapter of "Darkness and Sins" is done and the next one will come soon when I deal with another case of writer's block again and also update all my other stories along the way lol. Instead of Meliodas, Elizabeth met the Overlord of Nazarick disguised as Momon but don't worry she will meet the Dragon's Sin of Wrath soon enough.**

 **Well, if you have any suggestions and ideas for the improvement of the story, I'm all ears and it will be most appreciated. :D**

 **Anyways, enjoy and don't forget to review. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey what's up guys again? I'm back as quick as a mouse lol and the fourth chapter of "Darkness and Sins" is here. Thanks once again for your support for this awesome crossover story and I thank Silverscale for his wonderful ideas and suggestions for this chapter thus I credit him for this chapter. :D Thank you! XD It would appear Darkness had ran into the princess of the kingdom who is searching for the Seven Deadly Sins and encountered the enemy in Britannia for the first time.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of Nanatsu no Taizai or Overlord and their characters involved in the story unless I add OCs of my own. They respectively belong to Nakaba Suzuki and Kugane Maruyama the authors of the awesome manga and light novel series.**

 **Enjoy and don't forget to review.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Waking up from unconsciousness, the one who was known as the feared so-called Rust Knight revealing to be a teenage girl of silver hair and a blue eye got up as she rubbed her eyes and yawned before noticing that she was sleeping in a mat, confusing her. Removing the blankets, the young woman's clothing had changed into a plain clothing with white shirt and a long brown skirt instead of a black revealing skintight suit used for the set of old rusted armor several sizes larger than her.

"I see you're awake.", an older male voice spoke out behind her as the young girl turned around.

Behind her is a dark armored warrior with red cape and twin huge swords at his back, a raven-haired young woman wearing plain clothing and a brown cloak and a giant hamster with a large tail.

She recognized the two as Adventurers from the mainland after hearing intriguing tales and stories about them from merchants, travelers and traders in the capital of Liones as a little girl when the kingdom wasn't in the dark days.

"T-thank you u-um...", the girl stuttered, unable to form any words in her gratitude towards the people who helped her.

"Ah, yes. My name is Momon and this is my partner, Nabe.", the dark warrior introduced himself and his companion.

"M-my name is Elizabeth. Thank you Sir Momon a-and Lady Nabe.", the silver-haired girl gave her name to the two Adventurer and thanked them politely.

Ainz was fine being called 'sir' although he doesn't want to be associated with the so-called knights, remembering how they once tried to wipe out Carne Village, a village under the protection of Nazarick located on the border between the Baharuth Empire and the Re-Estize Kingdom, to the south of the Azerlisia mountains with a vast forest and they paid the price for it by his hand while Nabe was surprised as no one called her 'lady' respectively before, not much from a human girl due to other men made unbearable comments about her beauty while women expressing envy and jealously.

"And I'm the Wise King of the Forest, Hamsuke!", the giant talking hamster chimed in with a cutesy voice which got the third princess' attention and stared at her for just a few minutes like the Britannian family did when they first met the Darkness group.

"Kyaah! It's a giant hamster and it talks! So cute!", Elizabeth squealed in joy as she cuddled around Hamsuke who seemed to be enjoying herself being rubbed all over its fuzzy body by her.

 _First the traveling family and now her. People in Britannia had more common sense than those in the mainland after all..._ , Momon internally relieved that the young girl seemed to see Hamsuke a normal animal instead of a magnificent beast to behold unlike in the mainland where people see the former Wise King of the Forest a powerful creature of great strength and wisdom while he sees it as a giant hamster.

Seeing that Elizabeth is very hungry, Momon had cooked a decent meal enough to satisfy the young girl's stomach which she gratefully thanked him for it in a polite manner of a princess as he suspected in confirmation. Of course, he had some few tips from the Homuculus Maids on how to cook during his spare time at some point of time despite his Elder Lich anatomy of unable to consume food and drink.

But unfortunately this gave Albedo the wrong impression when she saw him cooking, believing that it's the role of the wife to be cooking meals for the husband and chaos ensued along the way before she was quickly subdued by his subordinates. It took at least a week of solitary confinement for the Floor Guardian who is in love with the Overlord of Nazarick to calm down and being reassured that it is not like that.

Elizabeth was revealed to be the Third Princess of the Liones Kingdom, a northern nation of Britannia after Ainz questioned her about the Rust Knight persona she wore while wandering around the country, terrifying anyone who sees her in such poor quality set of armor and it was her earring that gave away her true social status as the princess. She was scared of her true identity exposed but soon calmed down when the dark armored warrior told her that her secret is safe with them for now.

Plus she didn't even bother to ask about his skeleton face hidden inside his helm at all just like the traveling family did.

The young girl sighed in relief and thanked Momon for the change of clothing which the latter credited it to Nabe providing them for her much to the woman's embarrassment of being complimented by her own master, blushing a little red.

Meanwhile in Nazarick, Albedo and Shalltear Bloodfallen, who are in their duty of managing and handling the Great Tomb in Ainz' absence entrusted to them, have felt a tinge down their spines and felt a sudden urge to kill something for some reason much to the discomfort of their fellow Floor Guardians and subordinates witnessing them like that.

After everything has settled down for about an hour later, the time for answers has come from the princess when the Momon asked, "Why are you searching for the Seven Deadly Sins you speak of, Princess Elizabeth? Before you fell unconscious, you were muttering their name."

"To stop... the Holy Knights.", the girl revealed her intentions which gave a hint of surprise from Darkness in reaction to her goals of stopping the powerful knights of Britannia with just a group of seven criminals.

"Why do you want to stop the Holy Knights?", the Dark Hero asked again as he listened intentedly of her explanation.

The girl then continued, asking Momon what would happen if the Holy Knights were to start a war on the very country they swore to defend which the latter understood that it's a military coup against the state. Elizabeth revealed that a few months ago which happens before Darkness came to Britannia, the Holy Knights have staged the coup d'etat, overthrowing the king they swore to serve and confined every member of the royal family, and lied to the public of the king dying of an illness while taken under house-arrest.

She then revealed more that the Holy Knights had then started subjugating all of the citizens from towns and villages throughout the kingdom, enslaved or forcefully recruited into the military effort they are starting building up: the men forcibly trained as knights and soldiers, the women and children forced to amass food and supplies for storage, and the elderly forced to construct castle walls and fortifications.

Death has now become the penalty for insubordination under the rule of the Holy Knights, with them justifying their enslaving of the kingdom's citizens with the fact that the war is being fought for their protection to begin with, according to her.

"I'm sure the effects of their actions will reach the area soon as well.", Elizabeth said in a sad tone.

"Seriously?", Hamsuke said in surprise of the revelations the girl told them about behind the Holy Knights.

"That sounds pretty bad for human insects to be stomped on by Holy Knights.", Nabe said with a lack of empathy.

"How are you always so pessimistic, this one wonders?", the talking hamster retorted.

For Ainz Ooal Gown, however, now he knows what really going on in this country. This kingdom was oppressed and enslaved by the Holy Knights. The common folk dying and these powerful knights pushing everyone around like tyrants! No wonder why the traveling family he came across didn't like them that much. All for preparations for war, against who? And at what cost? Guess, they are no better than the knights and combatants from the mainland who abuse their power and authority on the people.

But what about the Seven Deadly Sins? What is their role in this and why did Princess Elizabeth seek out for their aid?

So many questions needed to be answered flooded the Overlord's mind and wanted more information in this island continent of Britannia.

"How does the Seven Deadly Sins tie in with all of this Princess Elizabeth?", Momon decided to speak up and asked.

"The only hope we have of stopping the Holy Knights is with the help of the Seven Deadly Sins!", the silver haired girl boldly declared.

"So you're searching for them despite knowing full well what they're like? Besides, are there any others out there who can stop the Holy Knights?", the Dark Hero skeptically said with the folding of his arm.

Shaking her head, the girl replied. "There were other kingdoms in Britannia that had orders of Holy Knights of their own. They condemned the Liones Holy Knights' actions but seemingly none of them had the military power to challenge the kingdom as it was the dominant power in the continent since the tragic downfall of Danafor who was in par with the same country at that time."

"Not even a rebellion against them?", Ainz asked one more time if there was at least a form of revolt against the Holy Knights, although it almost reminded him of Shalltear's rebellion caused by the Black Scripture of the Slane Theocracy that forced him to kill his own subordinate on a PvNP battle in order to free her from the World Class Item's influence.

"The Holy Knights have stamped out all possible resistance from the people and there were no deserters from their ranks too, I believe...", she answered lamentably.

The Supreme Being of Nazarick held his silence, allowing the silver haired girl to continue, "Apparently, the Seven Deadly Sins were the strongest and cruelest chivalric order of knights in the kingdom, formed by seven brutal criminals who carved symbols of seven beasts into their bodies. Ten years ago, they were accused of plotting to overthrow the kingdom of Liones after all the Holy Knights launched a general offensive against them."

Glimpses of the Seven Deadly Sins appear within the girl's mind as if she had met them before. All of them wearing different kinds of colored-themed armor and unique-looking helms. Even their weapons they wielded, except for the large purple-colored armored man who seemed to only resort to his heavy gauntlet fists, looked unique and dangerous looking befitting their reputation.

 _Why would the kingdom of Liones made these seven brutal criminals knights in the first place? Wait a minute... I see. The Seven Deadly Sins must be a group of conscripted criminals bound in service to the kingdom. And judging from her tone, the third princess must have met them before._ , Ainz thought.

"And then, there was a rumor that they were all killed, this one tells you.", the giant talking hamster spoke.

"There's no way those people would be killed off that easily!", the silver haired girl retorted.

"If they were killed off that easily, then they're nothing more than pathetic insects crushed by the boot.", Nabe commented.

"But aren't they criminals to begin with?", Momon said skeptically while ignoring the Pleiades' comment.

The girl tearfully retorted again, "The only one who made the people suffer are the Holy Knights! In the past, when I just five or six, my father used to tell me about them. Although they were criminals, the Seven Deadly Sins were the only hope we've got to defeat the Holy Knights!"

 _You placed far too much hope on those people whom everyone in Britannia thought they were dead, Princess Elizabeth? But she does have a spirit of risking her life for her country. I-_ , Ainz commented in his thoughts on Elizabeth's words as he now intends to help the third princess with the conditions and terms of agreement he had planned out in mind whenever someone pleaded for help from him but was interrupted by a loud thud on the ground.

Nabe and Hamsuke were alarmed too and braced themselves for an enemy attack.

Then all of the sudden, a huge portion of the cliff where they stood was cleaved in two by an unknown assailant and the Darkness group and Elizabeth were falling into the depths below, seemingly to their deaths followed by the collapsing debris.

"Whoops. I forgot to confirm whether there were people in the report or not. Confirmed! Three unknown people dead! And one... hamster dead too... I think.", spoke a very large man with a peculiar curly mustache and thick plucked eyebrow wearing heavy red armor, revealing himself to be the culprit behind the destruction of the cliff as he sheathed his large greatsword.

He is Twigo, an Apprentice Holy Knight who was stationed near Kaynes Village and commanded the Beard of the Mountain Cat, a group of knights garrisoned at the base of a mountain, Trello, near the small inconspicuous Kaynes Village as they claim to serve directly under a Holy Knight and are also known as the Wildcat's Beard.

Apparently, reports from a regular soldier named Alioni the captain of the Beard of the Mountain Cat, had stated about two unknown individuals identified as Adventurers with peculiar beast of burden were spotted in the outskirts of Kaynes Village by one of their patrols and it is the duty of a Holy Knight and Apprentice Holy Knight to keep such outsiders from the mainland from encroaching their territory.

Turning to his men standing a bit fearfully behind him after witnessing his unprovoked attack on the group, Twigo asked, "Is that all right?"

"B-but was that really necessary to attack those people without even a warning?"

"Then we'll just report that the Adventurers died."

"B... but! Lord Twigo, that's terrible!"

"Well, is it seven dead?", the large man asked them if the death toll was seven, implying he would kill them for saying so of his words.

"Eek! Please, anything but that!..." as the Beard of the Mountain Cat panicked in fear of their superior, backing away as Twigo was about to do the horrible deed. But this was interrupted when Momon and Nabe jumped back the cliff with Hamsuke carrying Elizabeth at his back.

Twigo was very upset seeing them alive and unharmed from his attack as he yelled at them while reaching for his weapon, "What're you lot doing alive?! Don't just go and change my confirmed death toll like that!"

"Don't confirm it so easily then, this one says!", Hamsuke retorted.

 _That man just sliced the entire half of the cliff down like a hot knife through butter... Extraordinary but unimpressive..._ , Ainz thought after observing the remnants of the cliff cut down by Twigo.

"So which one of you is the supposed member of the Seven Deadly Sins?", Twigo asked the group with a careful look on his eye on the three individuals, not counting the talking hamster. "Neither of you resemble the ones in the posters since the two of you are those insolent Adventurers from the mainland but...", he continued but when he noticed the earring on the silver-haired woman's ear, he knew who she really was.

Began his move towards them, Twigo spoke, "It seems I'm in luck. The symbol on your earring means you're from the royal family. That means you're... Confirmed! You're Princess Elizabeth!"

The silver haired girl shuddered in fear that she has been compromised as Twigo spoke, "There's a search order out for you throughout the kingdom. The orders are to capture you alive, but...it can't be helped if you die in an accident on the battlefield, can it?"

Elizabeth was tempted to run away and try to divert Twigo's attention away from the two Adventurers to spare them from suffering the fate of being killed for helping her but Momon stopped her after grabbing her arm and won't let go even if she tried to. "S-sir Momon?", she muttered.

"Hamsuke, protect the princess. Nabe stand by and keep a lookout for any enemy reinforcements coming in.", the Overlord dressed in black armor gave his orders which they complied obediently and assumed their respective positions while he confronted the Apprentice Holy Knight by himself as he unsheathed his two large swords from his back for battle.

The grass land was calm and serene, a soft breeze in the warm summer sun giving a pleasant cooling to those who stand upon its soil of the island continent of Britannia in the New World.

But Momon, no Ainz Ooal Gown, can't enjoy this scenery and pleasant day because of the man standing in front of him. Apprentice Holy Knight Twigo, a giant of a man, though not the tallest Ainz had seen since arriving at Britannia.

The man was tall, built like a bull and armed with a plain looking broad sword that he could swing with strength big enough to cleave solid rock and to cut apart a small forest with just one swing. But all of this didn't impress Ainz at all, while it was impressive and one of the strongest physical attacks he had seen since arriving in this New World was it barely even worthy of the name attack.

It was just a simple but impractical powerful swing that released a blade of air pressure that was more blunt than sharp and it's strong enough to send numerous opponents flying and also cut down an entire forest in one attack if he wanted to.

Hell, even Brain Unglaus' sharp swordsmanship skills and Martial Art techniques in rival or in par with his rival Gazef Stronoff's own are a little better considered to be worthy enough of remembrance compared to the large knight before him.

Twigo was too assessing his opponent ,the man in front of his was tall, not as tall as he himself but close. He wore a pitch black armor adorned with a red cape that reeked of wealth and power, and the two blades, each one and a half meter in length, held in one hand each looked to be as sharp and strong as the blades of the highest ranking Holy Knights.

But what was really eerie was the man wearing that armor, he gave of a presence of power, death and intimidation that was stronger than anything Twigo had ever felt, stronger than the one time he meet with his superior, Holy Knight Gilthunder who was stationed at Fort Solgales where he resided at and governed over the fort, no it would be easier to say that in comparison was the aura of strength from this man overshadowing Gilthunder's.

But he knew that he was strong himself, he might not be as strong as his older brother Kaide who was an Emerald-ranked Holy Knight and his other middle brother Wayeo, a Platinum-ranked Holy Knight and a member of the Pleiades of Azure Sky but he was confident in his physical strength and was sure to prevail against this man. "I would ask your name for my confirmation report of kills... But I won't waste time, you are going to die here today stranger for stopping me from taking the Princess' life."

The Dark Warrior looked at the Apprentice Holy Knight as his two blades rested lazily in his hands on a carefree stance and he just seemed to let out a deep sigh, as if tired and unimpressed. "Yare, yare. It seems that the standards kept for would be knights is no different here than in the mainland. Seriously, I am sometimes ashamed of the profession of Adventurers and Knights when people like you and sometimes even worse people, can claim rank there. How disappointing...", he said.

This man had dared to not only insult his right as an Apprentice Holy Knight, he had insulted the entire Holy Knight Order of Liones, unforgivable! Twigo growled and drew his blade in a sudden slash and shouted out in anger as his high pressure air slash struck the dark armored warrior, covering the once calm field in a dust cloud from the impact. "Accidental Execution!", he yelled.

Smirking at the dust cloud exploding in front of him, Twigo laughed and jerked his blade in a taunting manner at the cloud. "Hahaha! It doesn't seem like that expensive armor of yours could protect you from a mere Apprentice Holy Knight like myself stranger! It's almost sad how you blowhards from the mainland can't back up you..r... impossible... it's... not possible..."

He trailed off slowly as he saw what laid behind the dust cloud after striking him, right there stood the black knight, not even moved by the impact of his blade and he hadn't even changed his stance.

"That's everything a so-called Apprentice Holy Knight can do? It doesn't wake much confidence in me. While it may be impressive to some people do I highly doubt that even a Mythril-class Adventurer worth his spit would have been killed by such an attack.", Momon commented in a disappointed manner which Twigo could only gape and stare in shock at the unmoved form of the black knight, unable to form words.

He had killed dozens of so-called Adventurers from the mainland although he was nowhere near the kill count of any other Holy Knight who had their own fair share of killing those kind of people attempting to explore the country under military rule including that of the dreaded Adventurer Slayer who has the overall kill count of 400 single-handedly.

While Twigo wasn't too deep into the knowledge of their ranks but for this one to say that a so called Mythril-class Adventurer would be able to evade and handle his attacks like this, would that mean that there were more people like him who could endure this attack and stand like nothing happened?!

"J-just how would your so-called ranks compare to the Holy Knights!?" He shouted out in desperation as he slashed his blade again, seeing, but not believing it, as the blade of air struck the knight's breastplate, and dissolved as if striking an unmovable wall.

Calmly talking as if the attack thrown by Twigo hadn't even hit him at all, the dark armored knight spoke up as he rested one of his blades against his shoulder, almost talking like a teacher lecturing a rowdy student in class.

"Copper, Iron, Silver, Gold, Platinum, Mythril, Orichalcum and finally Adamantite, these are the ranks of the Adventurer's Guild of the mainland. Rank wise, I'd compare you to a Gold-rank Adventurer, possibly a Platinum at the most. Your moves are clumsy, your tactics are nothing but brute strength and swings. In battle there's more than brute strength. Tactics, Gear, Speed, Agility, Experience, Insight, Skill, Magic and most important of all Knowledge, all of these are important traits for not just battles but war as well.", Momon explained.

Sweat poured down Twigo's face as he stared at the black knight, his eyes darting to the pale silent beauty standing by the oak tree a few yards behind the knight along with a giant hamster protecting the third princess after knocking down Alioni and his men who were trying to subdue Elizabeth by themselves easily with just its tail strong as steel.

If what the man in black armor said was true, then these two Adventurers were probably among the upper ranks of their Guild in the mainland and the giant hamster with them was their war beast.

He would have to report this to the high ranking Holy Knight and fast, he had to give himself some time first before he could run to the outpost and send messenger birds as fast as possible due to his unreliability towards his men.

"...Well I think it's time for me to act... wouldn't do for me to simply let you attack me without even giving a hit in return, proper manners for a fellow warrior. Let me show you, " Planting one of his blades into the soil of the field the black knight known as Momon held one of his swords in one hand. With a light shift of his arm and wrist the warrior rested the blade against the ground in a diagonal angle from his hip to the ground behind him, a show that he was going to make a lazy swing. "How big the difference between the two of us is."

Two red orbs flared beneath the visor of the terrifying helmet of the warrior and he spoke up in a calm serene voice. "Here I come."

Twigo frantically slashed again, but this time at the ground as to disrupt his opponent's sight. But even as he made to leap away was the dust cloud blow away by the sudden black shape that exploded out of the dust like a wraith erupting from mist. The black knight stopped a foot from Twigo and swung his large blade upwards in a inhuman fast swing, a sudden flash of light and intense pressure washed over Twigo before a massive explosion of air and dust erupted as the mountain top was entirely split in twain.

The Apprentice Holy Knight didn't know what had happened, he was about to flee from the powerful Adventurer when a sudden force had sent his body into the sky. He had barely time to realize that he was flying when the image of the Holy Knight outpost's rock walls appeared in his view as he suddenly impacted the solid rock walls and smashed through them and into the courtyard, alarming the guards and soldiers stationed there.

"What was that!?"

"Look there's somebody amongst the rubble!"

"I-is that Lord Twigo?!"

"Go quickly! Get the healer!"

"This is bad he's bleeding heavily!"

"Get that wall off his lower body so we can proper care for the wound!"

Twigo barely registered as hands pulling rocks and mortal off his body, he did notice how he couldn't feel anything below his waist after the piece of the wall was pulled off. He then heard the soldiers' gasps and following vomiting as if they had seen the most vilest thing one cannot stomach at such sight. What he did take note of was their screams and panicking.

"Oh sweet merciful God!"

"How can this be?!"

"Lord Twigo... Lord Twigo's been cut in half!"

Cut in half? Ridiculous! He had still felt his waist when he was flying right? ...He had still felt his legs when he hit the wall right? ...Then why... why is there nothing left beneath his waist!?

Twigo stared in shock at the bloody view beneath his torso, his bloody had been cut in half and thrown away by the lazy swing of a single warrior. He had to warn the kingdom's order of Holy Knights, even if he died here he still would need to warn them.

"Guh! Get me messengers! Ack! I-I have something to report! To Lord Gilthunder! A-a black knight from the mainland- urk! He-he's in league with Princess Elizabeth! Urgh! There's two others with him! Hahk! A pale skinned black haired woman and a giant hamster with a tail as strong as steel! Urgh! Quickly! Warn the Order! These people! Argh! These people are strong!", he said amidst spitting out blood in pain.

He then collapses and falls unconscious as healers rush to his aid to no avail, as his eyes are slowly closing as he sees his lower body suddenly fall down from the sky, impacting a hapless soldier, crushing him to near death.

So that's where his legs had gone to.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back to the outskirts of Kaynes Village_

The black armored warrior stared at the twinkling speck that had been the Apprentice Knight flying far away in the distance from where he stand. "Too bad, I wanted to see how well his corpse would work with my magic... not helping it. Oh well. What's done is done. Nabe.", he commented while watching Twigo's remaining subordinates fleeing the area as fast as their legs can carry them which is a good thing for him as they had to be spared in order for them to spread his name and presence across this island continent.

The sorceress leaped forward in a kneeling position before her master and asked. "Yes, Momon?"

"Go back to Hamsuke and Princess Elizabeth and tell them that the fight is over and that we're moving onward. We're going to that inn at that mountain over there for some rest.", the Dark Hero gave his orders.

"Of course, Momon.", Nabe obediently complied as she then headed back to Elizabeth and Hamsuke.

Looking back at the battlefield to examine the large cut he had made in the mountain top, Ainz, currently in the disguise as Momon couldn't help but feel gratitude for meeting the Apprentice Holy Knight. Though he probably hadn't realized it so had the knight shown Ainz how to channel his mana through his weapon to make air slashes as Ainz had inspected the knight with Mana Essence and seen how he filled the sword with mana before each attempted slash.

The fact that he faced an opponent who was only using said skill had left him at an ever better advantage to test out this new ability he had discovered in Britannia. He couldn't wait to show it to Cocytus once he gets back. The great warrior would be so thrilled at a new combat skill of Martial Arts to learn and advance along with the implementation of the said skill to the forces of Nazarick for much better improvement and strengthening.

Although Momon might consider giving some few hints of this new Martial Art skill to Gazef added for his own arsenal of formidable techniques which is considered quite easy for starters as a way to repay the debt the strongest warrior of the Re-Estize Kingdom owed to him for saving his life from the Sunlight Scripture's assault at Carnes Village too as well.

 _Britannia is truly interesting. Most interesting..._ , Ainz mused to himself as he then sheathed back his swords and met up with the Darkness group and Elizabeth in heading towards to their next destination.

* * *

 _At the inn at the mountain near the forested area of Kaynes Village_

Meanwhile nearby Kaynes Village, there was the witch-shaped tavern with a sign 'Boar Hat' and a pig as its symbol as it is full of customers from the said village who are drinking ale and talking to each other like buddies and friends.

A short boy with messy blond hair and a pair of emerald green eyes. wearing an ordinary, clean white button-front shirt and a black sleeveless vest on top with a loosely worn tie and black boots. He brandishes a dragon-hilted sword with scabbard held on by a green leather belt with gold-colored buckles.

Suddenly, one of the ale bottles the blond boy held in his hand slipped from his grasp and crashed on the floor, breaking it which didn't get the attention of the drunken men still enjoying themselves with more ale. He looked like he nearly lost his breath.

"Is there something wrong, Meliodas? _Pugo! Pugo!_ ", the talking pig with clover-shaped tattoo and an earring titled 'Star Boar' asked his master in concern.

"Nothing, Hawk. Just slipped my hand. That's all. Don't worry, I'll clean it up myself. Now get back to work. Ni-shi-shi-shi!", the blond boy named Meliodas casually said while picking up the broken pieces of the ale bottle he accidentally dropped but in his mind, he had sensed a great disturbance not far from Kaynes Village and never felt an immense magical aura that huge before that seemed completely foreign to him.

 _Just what was that power?..._ , the Dragon's Sin of Wrath and Captain of the Seven Deadly Sins, Meliodas wondered in thought.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well, it looks like the fourth chapter of "Darkness and Sins" is done and the next update will come around soon. That was one badass debut for Momon in Britannia to curbstomp Twigo and inadvertently gave the Mercy Kill for him instead of living another day just to drink Demon blood and go popping like a bloody balloon by Hendrickson. Next stop, the Boar Hat where the Dragon's Sin of Wrath, Meliodas awaits them!**

 **Credits goes to Silverscale for this chapter. :D**

 **Anyways enjoy and don't forget to review. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**What's up there my friends? I have returned and the fifth chapter of "Darkness and Sins" is here. Thank you once again for your support and reviews for the crossover story between Nanatsu no Taizai and Overlord. I truly appreciated it. :D After curbstomping Twigo, the Darkness with Elizabeth and meets the captain of the Seven Deadly Sins, Dragon's Sin of Wrath, Meliodas!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of Nanatsu no Taizai or Overlord and their characters involved in the story unless I add OCs of my own. They respectively belong to Nakaba Suzuki and Kugane Maruyama the authors of the awesome manga and light novel series.**

 **Enjoy and don't forget to review. :)**

* * *

Chapter 5

 _At the Kaynes Villager near the forested mountain area_

After the encounter and easy defeat and death of Apprentice Holy Knight Twigo, Darkness and Princess Elizabeth headed for the inn spotted not that far from here in order to rest and recuperate after weeks of long journey around Britannia since they took the Adamantite-level Job and meeting the third princess of Liones who seeks out the legendary Seven Deadly Sins to save her people from the oppression of the Holy Knights.

The bar known as the "Boar Hat" stood at the edge of a forest covered mountain top, Ainz Ooal Gown was curious about its location since it was a bit odd to build a bar so far from a town. It was by the main crossroad of the local villages and apparently had a lot of costumers approaching it because of its closeness to the crossroad.

 _But it seemed so out of place, or maybe it was just because of the strange shape of the building? Looks like a witch's hat for some reason when I looked at it. What does the Boar Hat mean anyway?_ , the Supreme Being of Nazarick disguised in black armor thought in observation.

Shaking his head clear of those thoughts Ainz in the disguise as Momon walked over to the door to the tavern with Elizabeth and Nabe while Hamsuke had to remain outside as he was too big for the doorway anyway.

"Are you sure you'll stay out here, Hamsuke?", Elizabeth asked in concern for the talking hamster.

"Don't worry about me Princess Elizabeth. I will stay here in the forest for now as I once dwelt one before in the mainland, this one says so.", the Wise King of the Forest said in reassurance while feeling a bit ashamed as she had to sit outside the house and wait for her master to get her food, but there's was nothing to it, though she might not be as wise as the most was she still wiser then any animal and knew to not attempt to enter a building too small for the likes of her.

"If that's what Hamsuke wants, then allow her wish to do so, princess. Besides, she's too big to fit into this establishment filled with human insects anyway.", Nabe said which the silver-haired young woman understood.

Meanwhile after Hamsuke had entered the thick dense forest to stay there for now, Nabe and Elizabeth had at first been at odds with one another, well mostly Nabe since their first meeting in Britannia when the princess greeted them as the infamously feared Rust Knight.

But for some strange reason, Nabe had begun to warm up to Elizabeth quicker then any other human before and surprisingly she almost said the princess' name halfheartedly instead of her social status or even insect but was too shy or scared to admit it in front of the Supreme Being of Nazarick at his presence.

Normally, the Pleiades maiden would have completely disregard and scoff at any human she meets with coolly or hostile manner even during her alias as an Adventurer especially the part where she never calls them names other than insects. Lukeluther Volve of the Swords of Darkness and Khajiit of Zuranon, both men who were dead now, were the few known examples of her hostile behavior and attitude towards humans.

But this is a rare moment of slowly but surely actually opening up to a human for the first time when Nabe met the third princess of Liones who only showed kindness and sincerity to her along with the friendly atmosphere around as well. Almost like a goddess of sorts.

However, though Ainz was actually impressed with Elizabeth's kind nature and open minded approach towards people she meets. Heck he also knew for certain that she suspected that neither he nor Nabe were human at all, possibly because neither of them had eaten anything for the last couple of days since they arrived here on Britannia when they took the Adamantite-leveled Quest.

But it was a start, if Britannia had such kind of people who can tolerate or maybe possibly coexist with demi-humans and magical creatures living in this island continent if any of them are sighted, then it might fare well with Nazarick once ties and relations has been established with Elizabeth's father, the king of Liones after saving the kingdom from the Holy Knights' oppression.

That will be the terms and conditions of agreement he will explain them to her once the time is right. Along with that, he had other plans of his own in his mind such as dealing with the problem of obtaining an heir of Nazarick that still has been insisted by Demiurge and Albedo. Perhaps Wild Magic in Britannia might help him solve him the problem once he returns his Ainz Ooal Gown persona again to investigate and collect any sign of magical tomes and artifacts.

It is also to keep Momon and the Overlord completely separated and not one and the same person in the eyes of the people from the mainland who might be watching the Darkness group from afar.

Although, he had some doubts of his own considering the Slane Theocracy who followed the human supremacist ideology of the Six Great Gods and strong racism towards the demi-humans of the mainland might try to influence or sway the Britannian human kingdoms into their side against their own racial neighbors in the island continent and that is something he won't let it happen.

Not on his watch. As Ainz Ooal Gown, the Supreme Being of Nazarick vows so.

As they entered they were greeted by a cheerful land warm atmosphere as a large amount of human males from middle-aged to young men were sitting around drinking mead and ale as they were talking to each other like buddies over trivial topics and gossips of their own but outright ignored Momon because they are too drunk to even notice the black armor and helm he wore.

If there were a sober person around here in this bar, he could have mistaken Momon for the Rust Knight or a Holy Knight at first glance in a panic and misunderstandings would ensue but thankfully they're still drunk.

For some strange reason there was not even a single plate of food on the tables where the customers sat and only drank to their hearts' content. Perhaps there was a food shortage in this bar?

There's even a board containing the wanted posters of the Seven Deadly Sins inside the Boar Hat too as well.

They were then greeted by a young man with blond hair and green eyes, although more like a teenager, who wore casual clothing of a barkeep and had a strangely shaped sword strapped to his back along with warm and welcoming smile.

"Welcome to the Boar's Hat! I am Meliodas, the owner of this establishment! We sell the best ale in Britannia! How may I help you travelers?", he cheerfully greeted the Darkness group and Elizabeth while he waved at them as he walked over to meet his new customers.

"We would like to know if there's a possibility to rent a room for the night, and a meal for my war beast who I have resting out back." Momon stated with a calm voice as he looked at the blond boy, while it was strange for such a young person to own a bar was he not going to question it considering the fact that he had seen even younger people handle bars.

 _It could be inherited or maybe even an old place this youngster restored from ground up? It wasn't good to make assumptions so he would just have to be polite and not cause a scene._ , he thought before picking up the boy's name. _Wait, did he say 'Meliodas'? As in the captain of the Seven Deadly Sins? Strange... He doesn't look like the 30s looking man in the wanted poster. I wonder who in the right mind would a kid name himself after Meliodas?... Or is he rea-_

Elizabeth seemed surprised on the other hand that interrupted the Dark Hero's thoughts as she said in shock. "Eh?! Such a young boy is the owner of a bar!?"

Momon and Nabe could only give her a side glance as he pondered who taught her proper manners and behavior since Elizabeth is from the royal family of Liones after all, while also thinking that, that person had a good trash talk coming.

"I am not a boy. I am old enough to own and run my own business. Have been doing so for ten years. I just age gracefully. Besides...", the blond boy casually commented mischievously before he seemed to disappear and reappeared behind Elizabeth where he began to grope her chest and buttocks with several different gentle measuring motions.

The blonde boy perversely commented about the girl's adolescent body. "You are pretty well developed for your age."

Momon could only stare in shock within his helm at the scene of the young looking man groping the princess as he thought exclaiming, _Seriously who does that out of the blue?! This guy was possibly an even bigger pervert than Peroroncino in a hentai game. The third princess seemed surprised by it all but didn't seem to take offence by it for some reason. I mean most girls would take grave offense to such action towards their personal space._

"Eh? I am?...", Elizabeth asked naively amidst of Meliodas' constant groping on her body which Momon almost stumbled at that and this was considered a weird situation he had found himself in.

"Yup, you are. Ni-shi-shi!", the blond boy said with a casual cheerful smile on his smile.

 _Does Princess Elizabeth ever heard the term 'sexual harassment'?... Ugh... Huh.. But this guy had moved quicker than I had been able to track for a moment, could this guy be stronger then that oaf of an Apprentice Holy Knight from_ _before? One way to find out..._ , Ainz thought upon observation on how Meliodas moved so quickly behind the princess and groped her as much as he wanted to.

Activating **[Life Essence]** and **[Mana Essence]** with a mental command, Momon looked at the blond boy and could almost feel his skull's eye sockets crack as the glowing red orbs expanded in shock at the sight of the so-called kid's mana and life levels that are quite much higher than he appears to be, somewhat compared to that of the Floor Guardians, either in par or greater in terms of strength.

 _Just what is he?... He's way too powerful for a little boy..._ , the Overlord of Nazarick thought to himself after reading Meliodas' power levels. _He was stronger then any other human I had meet in this New World combined. This is no ordinary person I'm seeing, if he even was human for that matter. Could he be a some sort of Demon?..._

After groping Elizabeth who doesn't seem to mind at all, the little blond guy then noticed Nabe giving him a cold glare while grasping her sword, apparently she felt a bit protective about the third princess after feeling disgusted of the sexual harassment towards the young silver-haired girl.

"Keep your filthy hands off her, you yellow bug...", the raven-haired young woman threatened Meliodas who simply gave her a carefree smile before disappearing again, making the sorceress blink in confusion before feeling something fondling in her chest and gasped in surprise.

"Ooooh! This one is probably one of the best developed women I've meet! Shame you're hiding these impressive boobs with these bandages! Ni-shi-shi!", Meliodas commented whilst massaging the breasts of Nabe that are starting to fill out her plain white shirt and appeared to be more supple than modest.

Momon felt a chill run down spine, even if he didn't have nerves, as the kid had suddenly appeared behind Nabe and started groping her instead in the same way he did to Princess Elizabeth as he couldn't help but stare as he noticed just how much bigger her bust actually is, at least an E cup from what he could tell, seemed then earlier and then noticed how a small pile of cloth stripes laid on the floor.

It was at least equal to Albedo in size and is much more bigger than Shalltear Bloodfallen.

This made the Overseer of the Floor Guardians felt another sudden urge to kill someone again after a sensing tinge on her breast that was once touched and fondled by her beloved Ainz Ooal Gown since Nazarick's arrival to the New World, and the true vampire was gaping at the sight of non-existent big boobs in her flat chest and trying to touch them while she was inside her room of her domain after a shower from work and also felt the urge to kill someone too again.

It seemed that, for the first time, Nabe was in utter shock at being exposed of her bandages covering her bust within her clothing and groped from behind, before her eyes narrowed and a dark aura surrounded her as the little blond haired male groped her now untied bosom.

Seeing the dark aura rising from Nabe's twitching form still groped by Meliodas, Momon took a couple of steps back before waving his hands frantically. "N-now now Nabe. No need to let tits-, I mean, let things get out of hands! I-I mean. It would be for the breast- I mean best!"

Trying to cover up his misspoken words, the black knight could only gulp as Nabe not only began to grow even scarier with her dark aura but her cheeks turned into a deep crimson of embarrassment whilst the blond boy continued groping her.

The patrons of the bar were staring in shock and fear as lightning and black energy began to leak out of the woman and they all rushed out of the doorway in fear to save their skins as fast as they can which is a good thing for them because no one is safe from a woman's wrath.

Seeing that the bar has been evacuated already before he could even warn to run away, Momon noted a squeaky voice shouting from the kitchen and noticed a fat pig with a clover on its buttocks and a earring necklace titled 'Star Boar'.

 _A pig?... And it talks just like Hamsuke- er... So that's what the traveling family were talking about..._ _Wait, is that pig ripping off Star-Lord from Guardians of the Galaxy of 2015?!_ , he thought at the sight of the pig's necklace.

"Oi! Oi! Why is it so quiet out there? _Pugo! Pugo!_ ", the talking pig said upon exiting the kitchen.

But the Dark Hero didn't keep it in mind or even pay attention to that talking pig as he was forced to jump behind the bar with a surprised Elizabeth carried by the waist in his other arm to take cover from the soon-to-explode Nabe still groped by the bar owner.

"Hit the deck!", he yelled.

A loud boom and an undignified womanly scream of fury shook across the land in Britannia as a small blond haired missile was sent flying out of the doorway of the bar which its windows were destroyed and everything inside scattered and smashed on the floor, and into the forest of the mountain, a black blurr firing high powered lightning spells like crazy, decimating the entire forest in the process.

After managing to take cover from the explosion that was about to hit them in the nick of time, Momon and Elizabeth looked up to see the excessive damage their companion has caused and walked out to see the massive destruction at the forest nearby along the way.

"Sir Momon... Is Lady Nabe mad at the bar owner?...", the silver-haired young woman muttered.

"Yes, Princess Elizabeth. Apparently, she didn't take sexual harassment from that boy very well, unlike you somehow ignored it, and ended up trashing the bar... Honestly, I never saw her so out of character before. Hmm... this might work well for her.", Momon said with a hint of amusement. "Anyways, come. Let's just wait outside the bar here and see the show."

Upon exiting the damaged bar of the Boar Hat, Momon and Elizabeth witnessed the ongoing destruction of the forest and saw the Wise King of the Forest running towards her human friends and hid behind the black armored knight, "EEIIEKK! Nabe has gone wild and started destroyed the forest! What has happened to her?! I barely escaped with my life! I pray it's not Hamsuke's fault, this one says!"

"Don't worry, it's not your fault Hamsuke. Uhh... To explain this, Nabe's personal space was... violated by the bar owner of this Boar Hat after he already did the same to Princess Elizabeth and now she took out her anger on him for it. And right now, we see explosions here as a result.", the Dark Hero reassured much to her relief whilst watching the ongoing destruction by his Adventurer partner.

"Hahahaha! I always knew Meliodas' perverted tendencies might end up getting kicked in the ass one of these days! Serves him right! _Pugo! Pugo!_ ", the talking pig commented out loud that got the three's attention and saw him smirking at the scene.

"A talking pig, this one wonders? So this is what the traveling family said about pigs...", Hamsuke said upon looking at another animal that talks just like her.

"Oi! Oi! I have name you fat furry bastard! The name is Hawk! _Pugo! Pugo!_ ", the talking pig named Hawk retorted angrily at the comment.

The princess looked at Hawk for a moment and then squealed with joy as she lovingly rubbed on the pig as if he was her pet, claimed that she once asked her father a talking pig but sadly in the end didn't have one, leaving the Wise King of the Forest feel a bit heartbroken that she's been replaced as the lovable animal to hug. However, Elizabeth saw Hamsuke's distress and hugged her too as well much to the talking hamster's joy.

After around thirty minutes of constant explosions and furious screams later came a much calmer Nabe back, dragging a still conscious but heavily bruised bar owner with few tears of clothing including in his right arm by his feet.

The blonde boy muttered with a thumbs up that the three can hear him say, "Totally... worth it... Ni-shi-shi!"

Hawk simply smirked at the sight of Meliodas getting beaten up by the raven-haired sorceress and relished it like a mix of pork and wine as he went back inside to clean up the mess and left the door wide open.

Momon, Elizabeth and Hamsuke could only sweat-drop at Nabe's odd undignified brutish behavior as she tossed the bar owned inside the building and walked over to the Supreme Being of Nazarick and knelt down by him and spoke in an eerie calm voice. "Mr. Momon, I think this vermin infested establishment is too dirty for even humans to live in. Can we go to another place to recuperate?..."

" ...Please say yes..." The last part was mumbled but the deep blush on her cheeks told of her embarrassment from Meliodas' groping as Nabe covered her now-size revealing chest with her arms now that her secret has been exposed in front of the Supreme Being.

Surveying the total destruction of the forest near Kaynes Village and the Boar Hat, Ainz Ooal Gown decided to grant her request with Elizabeth and Hamsuke escorting the black-haired sorceress to the nearby town while enjoying seeing the normally cool headed and cunning Nabe act like a flustered school girl that broke her character after being groped by Meliodas which warmed his heart for some reason, though he doesn't even have a heart at all.

And speaking of destruction, it looks like there's gonna be hell to pay for the extensive damages Nabe has caused inside the Boar Hat in her major outburst after the blonde boy groped her chest that broke her character for the first time. Unlike in the mainland, Momon cannot tell on how does the currency works in Britannia and needed to learn more about it if there's a possibility of using the group's money they have in the inventory to pay for all the destroyed plates, ale mugs, broken chairs and tables, and damaged windows and wall interiors.

If not, then... it would appear that Nabe would end up getting a job in the Boar Hat to pay back for the damages she caused and her employer is nothing more than the very same one who had groped her in the first place.

Meanwhile on their way to Kaynes Village for an inn to stay there, Nabe stopped walking and felt a tingle of cold fear down her spine despite the warm weather and had a bad feeling about this for some reason. "What is this feeling of dread?...", she muttered whilst folding her arms around her chest still feeling the effects of Meliodas' groping even after she had beaten him up for it.

"Lady Nabe? A-are you alright there?", Elizabeth asked in concern for her new friend frozen while riding on Hamsuke leading them to town.

"I-I'm fine, princess. It's nothing at all.", the sorceress brushed it off after being snapped out of it and continually headed to their destination.

Not only that, it is also a wonderful opportunity to find out who the owner of the Boar Hat really is, since he got suspicious of his name and the very high levels of power Ainz had sensed within the kid. Whether or not, if he's actually _the_ Meliodas of the Seven Deadly Sins by talking to him in person after he recovers from Nabe's flustered rampage, of course.

And so, Momon the Dark Hero then enters the damaged Boar Hat once more to have a personal conversation and meeting with the bar owner who is accurately the captain of the Seven Deadly Sins, Meliodas himself...

* * *

 **Author's Note: Guess, it's finished and the fifth chapter of "Darkness and Sins" is done. The next update will be coming soon when I deal with some modifications of this story's drafts in collaboration with Silverscale. It appears Darkness with Elizabeth had met the Dragon's Sin of Wrath, Meliodas and Nabe looks like she is going get a job as a waitress of the Boar Hat to pay for the damages she caused after Meliodas groped her. Poor girl. Next chapter will feature fighting and action this time I promise you that. :D**

 **I saw some fanarts depicting Nabe dressed up as Ainz Ooal Gown but was very embarrassed of it which the benevolent Overlord had to give her a cloak to cover her modesty and noticed some... alterations to her figure, so I guess just to add that part into the story played for laughs. Silverscale and I decided on making the kawaii Nabe break out of character thanks to Meliodas, along with** **Angel Arcano92 who supported it.**

 **Enjoy and don't forget to review! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I'm finally back after a long writer's block again and the sixth chapter of "Darkness and Sins" is here. Thank you once again for your support and reviews for the crossover story between Nanatsu no Taizai and Overlord. I truly appreciated it. :D Looks like Momon and Meliodas are going to have a little chat between men inside the Boar Hat.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of Nanatsu no Taizai or Overlord and their characters involved in the story unless I add OCs of my own. They respectively belong to Nakaba Suzuki and Kugane Maruyama the authors of the awesome manga and light novel series.**

 **Enjoy and don't forget to review. :)**

* * *

Chapter 6

 _Inside the Boar Hat, Kaynes Village_

Within the partially repaired section of the Boar Hat, Momon was sitting at one of the tables of the Boar's Hat, the bar owned by the odd young looking human named Meliodas. After analyzing him with his **[Life Essence]** and **[Mana Essence]** spells, he still couldn't understand why he had the same name as the Captain of the Seven Deadly Sins, he looked far too young to have been a knight but he had a lot of power in him.

And as he was not really Momon the Adventurer, but Ainz Ooal Gown the Elder Lich who held the title Sorcerer King of the Great Tomb of Nazarick, was he not one to underestimate others because of their plain and unassuming appearance.

He learned that all too well in YGGDRASIL after all.

So it's safe to assume that this is the real Meliodas who looks like a ten year old boy instead of an older man in his 30s. However, he will have to wait and see whether if he's either right or wrong in his assumptions.

But the way the so-called Captain of the Seven Deadly Sins was behaving was Momon uncertain if he was the right person even with his mighty powers. He was perverted, kind and absent minded, truly he was like a mirror of Peroroncino in terms of personality.

It had been less then two hours since the Adamantite-level Adventurer team called Darkness had arrived with their royal charge to the Boar's Hat, in that time Nabe had broken out of character that Ainz had ever seen her do for the first time. After she trashed the bar in her fury at Meliodas groping her and scaring off the customers would had Meliodas to convince Momon to have Nabe pay back for the damage by working as a waitress.

Expecting this might happen, the Dark Hero had been reluctant at first but the thought of seeing the normally cool headed and cunning Nabe act like a flustered school girl warmed his heart for some reason, though he doesn't have a heart.

The blond boy said with a carefree smile. "So we're in agreement then, Mr. Momon. Your partner will be working as my waitress until the debts has been paid. Sheesh, look at the mess around here..."

"Yare, yare. I accept your terms and Nabe will be working as your employee of the... Boar Hat to pay for the unnecessary destroyed interior and destroyed supplies as you say.", Momon said reluctantly but then glared at him. "But... didn't you forget that you _are_ the one who triggered her into angrily assaulting you and damaged your bar in the first place? No normal and sane person would have survived that, let alone still standing after what my partner did to you."

"Nah, it's fine and all of that was totally worth it especially with the other girl who's just her age. When some people try to hit me all the time, I just walked away without a hair of my chinny chin or a scratch on me. And why are defending Nabe, Momon? You sound quite upset like a concerned parent for your partner about this recent incident. Are you her father? Ni-shi-shi?", the blond boy questioned.

"And what if I really am? A father would be very angry if he sees his own daughter being molested by a pervert right in front of him and will retaliate with no holds barred... Then if I was indeed her parent, I should be very upset for sexually harassing Nabe by your perverted antics and had you flogged for the trouble much more worse than what she did to you back outside earlier. I can think of a hundred ways to beat you up without even killing you, Meliodas.", the black armored Adventurer said with his red orbs flaring inside his helm.

There is one thing, and only one thing that will drive Ainz into a rage that even his undead body's emotional limiter can't handle, and that's even suggesting bringing harm to someone under his protection and bringing harm to a denizen of Nazarick is also a good way to piss the Supreme Being off and will exact revenge on anyone who does so with extreme prejudice.

But... seeing how the groping incident was merely harmless and not threatening as it broke her character for the first time and also kicked Meliodas' ass as funny perverts deserved that in a generic anime plot, he will allow that to pass it off like nothing happened. For now.

In response to the Overlord of Nazarick, Meliodas gave an 'Ok' face of carefree-ness that he doesn't seem to be fazing at the threat from the Dark Hero himself. "Oh dear, Ban would have loved to feel that pain you've just proposed there Mr. Momon. Ni-shi-shi!"

 _I never thought this captain of the Seven Deadly Sins was a pervert and a carefree person instead of an angry and raging blood knight befitting his feared reputation unless he's really truly what he is hidden underneath that facade only when he cuts loose. I hope he was joking about Ban though. That guy must be some kind of masochist kinky for torture. Nazarick wouldn't want that kind of human in the torture chambers. Even Demiurge would be disturbed._ , Ainz mentally sweatdropped at the reply from the Dragon's Sin of Wrath.

Meanwhile back in Nazarick, the 7th Floor Guardian and Commander of the NPC Defenses felt a sudden urge to torture another human for fun which he would really do it later in his past times before shrugging it off since he felt like he was starting to act like Albedo and Shalltear who had felt the same urges to kill something related to their beloved Lord Ainz for more than a few occasions and may not be good.

"Don't listen to him, Mr. Momon. Meliodas is a pig bastard who doesn't know how to keep it in his pants when it comes to women. He even claimed to have groped a thousand women or stolen their panties around the kingdom. _Pugo! Pugo!_ ", Hawk chimed in while trying to clean up the garbage.

 _Definitely like Peroroncino. He would love to be friends with Meliodas with that kind of attitude. Groped a 1000 women and stole their panties?! I think he must be his long-lost NPC if he wasn't human! Or is he even human?..._ , Ainz mentally remarked at such a ridiculous claim. "So are you saying that Nabe and Princess Elizabeth are the 1002nd women you have groped, Meliodas?", he asked.

"I was just kidding! Hawk just made it all up! Ni-shi-shi!", the blond boy revealed with a carefree smile much to the Elder Lich's chagrin who felt the urge to facepalm at the former's mischievousness but couldn't thanks to his Elder Lich's anatomy.

Hearing the door opening, Meliodas, Hawk and Momon turned around to see Princess Elizabeth and Nabe entering the bar albeit the latter being reluctant due to the groping incident thanks to the blond boy while Hamsuke remained outside and stayed hidden behind the bar from human sight since there's no hiding place in what's left of the devastated forest.

"Back already, Nabe? I take it that your search in Kaynes Village didn't go well.", the Elder Lich in black armor asked.

"A-apologies, Momon. All inns at the nearby town are full and we have no choice but to... go back here where you are...", Nabe explained while glaring at the mischievous looking Meliodas who looked like he was ready for another groping session with the girls.

"Hmm... Too bad, looks like we will be staying here at the Boat Hat. You and Princess Elizabeth should be staying upstairs and share a room with her.", the Dark Hero said, while leaving out the facts that she's been hired as the Boar Hat's employee that he will see her break character once again.

Obeying the Supreme Being, the Pleiades maid bowed her head down with a hint of embarrassed blush at the thought of having to stay in the dreaded den of the yellow perverted boob-fondling creature that dwell within.

But, at least she had company with the human princess whom she's starting to open up to her for some reason.

Glancing at the few gold, copper and silver coins in the bar counter before Meliodas put it away in the cashier, Ainz thought to himself. _Britannia's currency has the three similar metals yet has a different coin value compared to the mainland's. Looks like Nabe is definitely going to get a job to pay back for all the damages after all._

On the meantime from what the Sorcerer King had learned from the elders of Carne Village, Currency is any item accumulated and used to make purchases with money and while coins are a common medium of gold exchange that the inhabitants of the New World and the YGGDRASIL players share, the value differs between the two.

In the New World, four metals are utilized as the monetary standard and valued in increasing value: Copper, Silver, Gold, and Platinum used by the countries of the mainland. In addition there do exist financial institutions supported by the government.

For example the Imperial Bank, in the Baharuth Empire, Trusts in the form of metallic plates are used by the banks within the Empire, similar to that of a cheque. Trade between nations on the mainland exists through numerous official and unofficial channels except for Britannia which is obviously an isolated continent that never opened its borders and trade with them.

Platinum in particular is used in international trade where all Trade of Currency, is marked with the symbol of the God of Business which is the wheel. And on the other side is the symbol of the merchant guild that issued the currency.

In the exchange rate of the four metals used in the currency of the mainland in the New World are categorized in the main following as an example:

One Copper is 1 Copper, 0.1 Silver, 0.01 Gold and 0.001 Platinum.

One Silver is 10 Copper, 1 Silver, 0.1 Gold, and 0.01 Platinum.

One Gold is 100 Copper, 10 Silver, 1 Gold, and 0.1 Platinum.

One Platinum is 1000 Copper, 100 Silver, 10 Gold, and 1 Platinum.

The current exchange rate between the Re-Estize Kingdom and the Baharuth Empire is 1:1 while the current exchange rate with the Slane Theocracy, the Dwarves Kingdom, the Dragonic Kingdom, the Roble Holy Kingdom and Karnassus City-State Alliance remains unknown as of now.

And it's highly unlikely about the current exchange rate for demi-human nations such as the Agrand Council Alliance, the Beastmen Nation, the Troll Kingdom and the Great Minotaur Nation due to human bigotry against them and relied on their own currency and economy from each other self-dependently.

 _If Britannia's nations were to open its borders for international trade and current exchange rate with the mainland, the Currency of the New World will be drastically changed due to the new coin value of these coins here. It could work well for the benefits of Nazarick's economy trading with this island continent too._ , Ainz thought about the possibilities in economics.

Meanwhile on the side of YGGDRASIL, unlike the inhabitants of the New World, Players used only one type of metal as currency: Gold where in the past YGGDRASIL's coins went through two conversions. Originally the gold coins had the face of a man sealed upon them, before Valkyrie's Downfall Event. Its current form has the profile of a woman, possibly a Valkyrie.

The YGGDRASIL gold had multiple uses, such as a medium of exchange for purchasing items, and as a component in magic scroll manufacture. It can also be used for the NPC Resurrection System of Nazarick as shown when Ainz used to revive Shalltear Bloodfallen after he managed to defeat her in a PvNP battle and severed the mind control from the Slane Theocracy's Black Scripture.

It is unknown if New World coins other than gold can be used in Nazarick's NPC resurrection system since 500 million Gold has been used to revive Shalltear and Ainz cannot afford to waste more if another NPC has been slain, that is if anyone in the mainland can actually kill them with their current level of strength that is incredibly low by the Great Tomb's standards.

Thus Pandora's Actor has been charged in appraising all outside valuables in order to determine their value firsthand.

After the Great Tomb of Nazarick's transfer to the New World when the game servers had shut down, all the coins and valuables stored within the Treasury have been transformed into actual gold and such accumulated wealth over the years of Ainz's hardwork from building up the Great Tomb for the glory of the guild Ainz Ooal Gown he took as his name would have brought all the richest people all around the mainland continent to great shame and envy.

Ainz has also discovered that compared to the gold coins that are used by the inhabitants, YGGDRASIL coins are worth at least twice as a standard gold coin in the New World, but due to the artwork on them, most likely more. So upon learning from Meliodas, he found out that Britannia had also possessed Gold, Silver, and Copper within its currency albeit in a different coin value and the Platinum did not exist because the island continent hadn't opened up its economic and trade routes with the mainland due to its isolated status there.

"So tell me, Momon. What brings you here to Britannia of all places? You're obviously Adventurers from the mainland. You and your partner. Same goes for that giant hamster outside the window.", Meliodas said while cleaning the ale mug and noticing Hamsuke peeking to see his human-sized companions.

The Overlord of Nazarick explained, "We, the Darkness, were here set on a quest to explore Britannia after leaving the mainland. Supposedly, this country is an isolated state away from the neighboring countries and dozens of Adventurers were killed for trying to travel here. And it seems we've already been given a 'warm' welcome by a fool of an Apprentice Holy Knight Twigo on the road before we set foot here in your bar."

"Twigo, huh? I assume you took care of him right?", the blonde boy said which Ainz nodded in confirmation that he indeed took 'good care of him' in his first encounter with a lowly-ranked but strong Britannian knight who obviously fell in one strike by his hand. "Yeah, there were some Adventurers who came to my bar. Some are good, some are decent and some are nasty. They didn't even like my cooking and enjoyed my ale. Guess, it's the only thing what the Boar Hat is good for."

"What that pig bastard means that he cooks meals so disgusting that customers would often threaten to beat him up and demand a refund but they backed off since he had a sword with him and they had none. Those Adventurers were on the same boat as them but they wouldn't dare risk a retaliation from Meliodas under sacred guest right. _Pugo! Pugo!_ ", Hawk revealed.

 _So he blackmails his customers into paying meals that are disgusting to consume with that sword at his back? He's a conman!_ , Ainz exclaimed mentally as he realized why there were almost no sign of a single plate of food in the table upon first entering the Boar Hat. "That is a bad way of making business...", he commented.

Elizabeth can only gasp in surprise while Nabe reels in disgust at the blond boy's way of business.

Ignoring their reactions, Meliodas commented. "Sadly, those guys from the mainland got killed by the Holy Knights. Even 400 of them were massacred by the Adventurer Slayer alone. Quite a feat for a Holy Knight. They seemed to be wanting to explore the country and its wonder but got themselves in the middle of the Holy Knights' business and were massacred. Heard some of the few survivors fled to Emerald Isle for a safe haven and the rest returned to the mainland and never came back again until you Darkness came along."

"Emerald Isle? What is that?", Momon asked with intrigue.

"I heard rumors from the east side of Britannia, the neighboring sister island called Ireland. It is where there was a place called Emerald Isle which is filled with Beastmen, Giants, Dwarves, Elves, and other such people including the few remaining Adventurers, among the population and ruled by the Black Skull Order. The leader of that group and the territory he hold who goes by the name Ajaxis Hyperos.", the blond boy explained.

Pondering in his thoughts, Ainz wondered after absorbing the information he heard from Meliodas. _Huh, Ajaxis Hyperos? The only Human Player in YGGDRASIL who_ _views demi-humans and heteromorphics as no different than other humans as it should only be your skill and conviction that proved your worth, not by racial bigotry. So far, all 41 of us in Nazarick respects him for that unlike the rest who just attacks and belittle us in discrimination. Hmm... He was never a part of any guild but always aided those who chose diplomacy before violence. He was also on good terms with me as Momonga and promised to never attack the Ainz Ooal Gown guild and protect the Great Tomb should he be called upon them. Oathkeeper and honor-bound by heart which Touch Me approves him of. He was very essential in holding off from first to fifth waves of powerful hostile Players and armies of NPCs attacking the Tomb all by himself when we needed him and he kept his word. I hope the rumor about him was true... If I can't find any of my comrades of the guild here in Britannia or in the mainland, then I will be relieved to meet Ajaxis again... There will be plenty of questions to be answered and mysteries to be solved here in the New World._

Asking the blond boy curiosuly, the Dark Hero said to him. "Are you saying this man named Ajaxis ruled Emerald Isle near between Ireland and northern Britannia? The Black Skull Order, who are they?"

"Yup, Momon. Their capital is on a island in between Britannia and Ireland but is so well hidden that the Holy Knights of Liones have a hard time finding its location for ten years. I've heard they were exactly not in good terms with each other but never made a move yet though there were rumors Ajaxis and his companion, a Giantess warrior and member of that same group, were wandering around the country. As for the Black Skull Order, they are an independent group of elite Holy Knights who are said to be on a different level from the mainland Britannia's Holy Knights, taught and trained by Ajaxis himself and they wore unique helms also represent their order hence the name 'Black Skull'.", Meliodas explained.

 _I understood that reference..._ , the Dark Hero understood the meaning of the group's name referring to the Elder Lich's skeletal head.

He then added more. "Also, Ajaxis is mainly protecting Ireland and anyone who would request aid and only governs that small island there because the people who lived in Emerald Isle wanted him as a Lord and prospered well because of his rule. It's also the only place where no discrimination between races and co-existence is common there. The fortress town where Black Skull operated and the majority of the population lived from is called Gate of Fate."

 _He always wanted to name a place of his own in YGGDRASIL like that. Of course it's Gate of Fate. If **[Message** **]** can work here in Britannia, I could try to contact Ajaxis when I have the time to experiment and test things out..._, Ainz fondly remembered about his old acquaintance before speaking out in turn. "Interesting information there, you have my thanks. Perhaps, my group and I will pay a visit there later."

"Who's Ajaxis Hyperos, Momon?", the sorceress questioned curiously since she never heard of his name before since the denizens of Nazarick are fully aware of the 41 Supreme Beings but never the YGGDRASIL Player.

"An old acquaintance of mine, Nabe. We'll talk more about that later.", Momon simply replied to her which she simply obeyed the Supreme Being in black armor and would have to patiently wait for the answers.

"And who are you supposed to be and why are you with these Adventurers? I'm just curious, that's all.", the young bar owner wondered after turning attention at the silver-haired young woman.

"U-Um, I-I'm Princess Elizabeth. N-nice to you meet you.", she said before continuing. "I-I am looking for the Seven Deadly Sins to save the kingdom a-after escaping from the capital during their coup that overthrew my father."

"Eh! You're Princess Elizabeth!? The Third Princess of Liones!?" Hawk shouted out in shock while Meliodas looked at the princess in childish surprise, "Ooooh? I didn't think a princess would endanger herself like this. Going after the Seven Deadly Sins and getting wanted by the Order of the Holy Knights in the process, interesting. Ni-shi-shi-shi!", he stated before laughing.

"Indeed, she did. Apparently, the princess was resourceful in evading the Holy Knights' search and pursuit by wearing the rusted suit of armor that scared off weak-minded and cowardly soldiers. She even goes by the name 'Rust Knight' as a result before she ran into us.", Momon explained.

"EEIIK! The Rust Knight?! She's the Rust Knight too as well!", the talking pig exclaimed again.

"The pig talks?...", Nabe commented with a hint of surprise as a late reaction while Hamsuke muttered. "You don't say, this one says."

Putting down the ale mug, the bar owner asked. "So, have you found them so far, Princess Elizabeth? The Seven Deadly Sins, you just said earlier."

"N-no. But I know I can find them. They're out there somewhere in Britannia. I just know it.", the third princess replied.

"Come on, you're searching for them despite knowing full well what they're like? Besides they're wanted criminals in the first place.", the blond kid skeptically said which Elizabeth nodded her head in confirmation that she is determined to find the Sins although she already did.

"I know that. My father used to tell me that the Seven Deadly Sins are the best of the best knights among Holy Knights before they were framed as traitors of the kingdom. All of them are said to be Diamond-ranked and the strongest one there is."

 _Diamond-rank? Hmm... It seems that the Holy Knights have their own ranking system here in Britannia similar to the Adventurers in the mainland. If Twigo's status as an Apprentice Holy Knight is merely below, it's safe to assume Diamond is the highest rank except for Great Holy Knight rank._ , Ainz thought after absorbing the information he had learned.

"But they're criminals... Besides didn't you have these two powerful Adventurers by your side. I could suggest that you should hire some few more of them with the same caliber of strength instead of finding the Sins.", Meliodas insisted again.

"The only one who made the people suffer are the Holy Knights! Although they were criminals, the Seven Deadly Sins were the only ones strong enough to defeat the Holy Knights! Even with the strength of Sir Momon and Lady Nabe, it's still not enough to liberate the kingdom from their grasp! I know they're powerful Adventurers but not even they can stand against the whole might of the Liones Order! That's why they're our only hope we've got!", Elizabeth tearfully retorted.

 _If only you knew Princess Elizabeth, Cocytus alone would utterly defeat the entire Holy Knight Order of Liones all by himself if I command him to and he might enjoy fighting a warrior's battle with them when given the chance if they don't disappoint him too much. Hmm... So he really is Meliodas if he reacted from the princess' speech._ , the Supreme Being thought while observing the blond boy looking impassive and touched.

Then suddenly a loud bang is heard from the door way and a loud voice shouts out from it. And obviously, it is not friendly and is not someone who would come here to have a drink or two in the Boar Hat.

"Open up! I am Holy Knight Bob Nothinmuch and I am the Captain of the Liones Kingdom Outpost of this area! My apprentice and subordinate Twigo was killed this morning by a black armored warrior and we believe that this murderer is located in this facility! We're also here to take custody of Princess Elizabeth! Open up your door and release the Black Knight to our custody!", a male voice shouted from the door.

Momon had to refrain from dropping his jaw, the name of the Holy Knight almost made him break his silent character and fall over laughing, Nothinmuch indeed. _Hahahahahaha! What kind of moron's last name is Nothinmuch? I've heard better names in YGGDRASIL! Even Touch Me!_ , he said in his thoughts while laughing internally.

"Yare, yare. They ruined the moment didn't they?" the Adamantite-ranked Adventurer commented as he turned his head to glance at the doorway where the so called Holy Knight is shouting from behind the door of the Boar Hat.

With the spells **[Mana Essence]** and **[Life Essence]** , he can determine that the man behind the doors is no doubt one fourth stronger than Twigo was, not impressive in itself however. He wasn't close to the Power Level of even Brain Unglaus or the Warrior Captain Gazef Stronoff.

If Bob Nothinmuch is indeed the master of the late Apprentice Holy Knight as he proclaims himself to be, then he must be a very sloppy teacher for all the clumsy moves backed by brute strength alone back in the short skirmish earlier.

So disappointing once again. But still, there might be other more worthy powerful warriors and magic casters befitting of their strength unlike in the mainland and it's not too late to give up just yet.

The Dark Hero looked at Meliodas and spoke up with a calm voice. "They do realize that the door is not even locked right? They can just open it right?"

The young bar owner simply nodded as he had never locked the door since this was a bar after all and he earned his keep by selling ale and food, though mostly ale, to lock a door during a work day was unthinkable.

The pounding of the door got louder and Momon had facepalmed his helmet's visor and muttered again. "There's way too little brain power in this one..." The rest of the people in the bar nodded in agreement.

Momon grasped one of his swords and unsheathed it, he then reached out with the 1.5 meter long blade and with a flick of his wrist opened the doorway. The Holy Knight behind the doorway had grasped the edge of the doorway so he wouldn't trip forward onto the sharp curved tip of the greatsword.

Those who witnessed had nearly laughed at the hilarious scene since if that Holy Knight hadn't regained his footing and fell down on the floor with his armor's weight, it would have been very funny.

"There exist something in the world called a doorknob, I suggest you look it up." Momon stated in a tired voice while re-sheathing his blade with one hand.

Straightening himself the heavily armored knight stood in average height with a grey colored plate mail armor covering his entire body, a plain looking pot helmet covered his head and a crest of a simple down pointed sword was on his kite shield strapped to his left arm, while the plain looking longsword in his belt looked about the same as any other soldier's weapon.

 _He looks like a Footman from a Warcraft movie... Too plain. I was expecting a Holy Knight to be wearing some grand armor befitting his rank and status. Even the knights from the Mainland have better quality armor..._ , Ainz thought while looking at him in a bored manner.

Truly the knight looked so average that he looked almost like the regular soldiers behind him, the only difference being his full plate mail armor.

"As I said before I am Holy Knight Bob Nothinmuch, Crystal-rank and Captain of the Holy Knight Outpost of these lands! I am placing you the Black Knight under arrest for murdering an Apprentice Holy Knight and ruining the property of the kingdom!", the Crystal-ranked Holy Knight declared.

He then drew his sword and pointed it at a lazily sitting Momon who was leaning back into his chair and leaning his legs on the table.

"Heh... murdered? He was the one who attempted to murder an innocent woman, even threatened to kill his own men, he was the true murderer of the two of us. I fought him, one on one, and I let him attack all he wanted. Then I decide to show the difference between him and me and with one strike I sent him off into the sky. I do apologize if the mountain top got split apart by my swing but he had already cut up most of it by then so it was little to save."

While Momon said this was the Holy Knight making several rapid thrusts at the leaning warrior's body. The blade was aimed from the side of his body, aiming to pierce through the joint of his armpit, the line between his neck and helm and into the joint at his waist.

But with a lazy wag of his seat Momon didn't even get struck by the Holy Knight's blade. The first strike passed by his helmet without even hitting the metal, the second strike only pierced wood of the chair and the last attack passed through air as the Dark Hero used his feet to grasp the table to keep his body balanced even as the spine of his chair broke, his body slightly leaning back and thus letting the blade strike past his waist and hit nothing.

"Is that all you can do, Crystal-ranked Holy Knight or... is it Nothinmuch you can do? You must be a very bad teacher to Twigo since he obviously have your moves there. Your rank must be very low that even a group of Copper-ranked Adventurers can kill you with ease. Like crystal, they don't give out much sharpness and then break easily.", he commented which further angered Bob.

Pulling himself upright, the Dark Hero reached up with his left hand and captured the knight's blade between his finger tips. The Holy Knight tried to pull his blade from Momon's grip but found himself unable to even nudge the weapon.

"Barkeep.", Momon said as he stood up from his seat, lifting up the knight as he struggled with the blade held in Momon's fingers, making the regular soldiers stare in horror at the scene, "I will take this trash outside."

The black armored man moved over to the doorway and with a flick of his wrist sent the Holy Knight flying into the air, the knight flipped himself upright and landed crouched down on the path in front of the bar.

A frightened Hamsuke was hiding behind the bar outside and staring at the Holy Knight who was challenging his master.

Then as the Holy Knight was about to charge with intent of completely destroying the Boar Hat with his mana-infused longsword strike came a yellow and black blur out of the bar and a roundhouse kick from a suddenly appearing Meliodas sent Bob Nothinmuch deeper into the woods.

"Phew! Had I not interfered he might have struck the bar! Damn, if it did, this may take me weeks to repair this place back in shape! Ni-shi-shi!" Meliodas stated with a grin while Momon just looked at him, "...I take it you will be taking over this fight?", he asked.

The blond boy nodded with a grin. "That's right! No way I will let Elizabeth's ambition and principles go to waste because of stupid people like him! I will die first!"

 _Such conviction for a person he's only just meet, there's truly more to you then meets the eye eh Meliodas? Captain of the Seven Deadly Sins._ , Momon thought to himself as he walked over to the doorway of the bar and watched with crossed arms the issuing fight while Hamsuke, Elizabeth, Nabe and Hawk joined him.

Meliodas grasped the dragon shaped handle of the sword on his back before unsheathing it, revealing a broken blade at its end. It looks very useless in a real fight between swordsmen but its appearance can be deceiving.

Momon was curious about the broken blade but kept silent. _Hmm... That doesn't exist in YGGDRASIL although it does look similar before..._ , he thought.

Then out of nowhere, Bob Nothinmuch leaps out of the foliage of the still destroyed forest with his shield first, shouting out, "You dare kick me in the face, boy?! You will die for your insolence! **[Shield Bash]!** ", as a field of energy engulfs the shield.

 _That's somewhat similar to Touch Me's techniques although his was more powerful and controlled unlike this wannabe... The Magic here here in Britannia is truly strange... Must conduct experimentation later..._ , the Supreme Being noted in his thoughts.

Elizabeth shouted out in fear for Meliodas at the sight of the powerful attack, but the bar owner just raised his blade, and flicked it against the energy field of the shield with a sound of a metal clinking.

The energy field flickered before disappearing, then suddenly it reappeared, inwards, and the Holy Knight had barely time to blink before a white light engulfed his body as his shield shattered in a massive explosive shockwave that sent him flying through several trees and destroyed the surrounding area.

"UWAAAAHHH!", Bob yelled in pain after receiving the full blow of his own attack much to Elizabeth and Hawk's shock.

Ainz could clearly see what Meliodas did to that Holy Knight and knew that it was a reflect/rebound Martial Arts skill technique but it's clearly Magic. _Strange, I don't recall there was any kind of Rank Magic that reflects Magical attacks right back at your opponents. That's for Magic Casters when it comes for defensive battles. Could this be... Wild Magic?_ , he thought.

But the man was not an Emerald-ranked Holy Knight for nothing, even if he was average, and leapt out of the destroyed foliage again and charged against the blond boy who dared to fight someone not of his level.

This time the tall armored man noticed something, Meliodas' right sleeve had been torn open by the explosion, exposing a circle shaped tattoo of a dragon chasing its won tail and was shocked at the sight of it and he was shocked at the sight of it.

It was completely recognizable and unmistakable. Only the most feared and dangerous group of knights had the tattoos of seven beasts carved in their bodies, and it seems the dragon is the top among them all, signifying its status as leader.

"W-what?! That tattoo of a dragon! C-could it be?... No! You haven't even changed at all! Not even a single bit!", the armored Holy Knight exclaimed in complete disbelief and denial.

Bob couldn't believe in his eyes as the boy standing and there's Nothinmuch he could comprehend his mind. The Meliodas, he had heard so much about and saw since his teen years under training as Holy Knight, should have at least aged into at least grown man ten years later by now.

But he still looks like a ten-year old boy! What the hell is going on here?!

Readying himself with his broken blade, Meliodas playfully questioned. "So you finally realized who I really am?"

"There's no way in hell that you're him! I-it can't be! IS IT REALLY YOU?! **[Grand Slash]!** ", Bob Nothinmuch exclaimed in a state of fear and panic with his eyes twitching underneath his helm, trying to deny Meliodas' existence as he swung his longsword at the blond boy with the full power of his blow.

The Holy Knight shouted out his last attack, his blade engulfed with white energy which Momon could easily tell it was the same technique as Twigo, only twice as focused and three times as powerful. He really is Twigo's master after all and had his last blow before his quick defeat as expected.

Cocytus would really, really love to learn that Martial Arts technique once he gets back to Nazarick.

Meanwhile back in Nazarick, the 5th Floor Guardian felt the sudden urge of excitement like a kid giddy for new presents from his parents for some reason during his supervision of the new recruits' training of their new Martial Arts skills, army formations and weapons handling for the Great Tomb's growing army of demi-humans formed from the Lizardmen Tribes mostly whom he had greatly respected for their warrior's strength, teamwork, tenacity and honor.

"Eeeh!? He's Meliodas of the Seven Deadly Sins!? But he's so young!" Elizabeth shouted while Momon just chuckled and muttered. "I knew it, he's way too strong to be a regular barkeep named Meliodas."

Nabe just bowed at her master's omnipotent power of knowing things, truly Ainz Ooal Gown was truly the mightiest of the Supreme Beings to be able to see through the ruse of the perverted Captain of the Seven Deadly Sins.

A massive explosion had tore open the forest of the mountain top but as the Holy Knight laughs there's suddenly a voice speaking from the dust cloud and revealed the young bar owner to be seemingly unaffected by his attack. "Shut up. I am only going to say this once. No matter what may come or go. I will protect Elizabeth's principles with my life, even if I die I shall carry them with me to the end. Now disappear. **[Full Counter]...** "

Noticing it too little and too late, Meliodas had already slowly swung his broken blade after the Holy Knight made his last blow with another sound of a metal clinking, thus sealing Bob Nothinmuch's fate.

"This immeasurable power!... This legendary!... He's truly-...", he said as a large amount of power started to glow and engulfed the Crystal-ranked Holy Knight in a blinding light.

Then the rebounded power at twice the strength of the original attack struck at Bob Nothinmuch and sent him flying into the sky with his armor completely shattered and his weapon and shield destroyed before he landed amongst the rubble and debris of the forest.

"AAAAAAGGHHHHHH!", he screamed loudly in pain of his humiliating defeat.

Just like his late Apprentice Holy Knight, Bob was sent flying high in the sky in a quick curbstomp defeat although unlike Twigo, he got Nothinmuch of a fatal injury that should have killed him.

The blond-haired boy introduced himself to who he really is to Darkness and Elizabeth as he displayed his dragon's symbol proudly, "The Seven Deadly Sins' captain. Dragon's Sin of Wrath, Meliodas!"

"Impressive, Meliodas. Most impressive. You truly are befitting of a captain of the Seven Deadly Sins. Even better with your title.", Momon applauded with a clapping of his armored gauntlets. _Sin of Wrath?... Yup, totally the opposite. He should have been the Sin of Lust._

The downed and bloodied form of the Holy Knight was quickly attended to by the soldiers who began to pull off wood and rubble off him. "Gah!...this is bad... I need to send messengers!... Twigo wasn't able to report everything before he died... ugh.. the princess is not just allied with... hugh... powerful Adventurers from the mainland... she has found the Dragon's Sin of Wrath... hah... Meliodas... We need to warn the kingdom... get reinforcements... we have to stop them..."

Then everything went black in his eyes within his ruined helm and the last thing he sees is a... giant hamster looking at him?...

What a strange way to pass out after seeing something so... peculiar.

After Bob Nothinmuch's easy defeat and the Dragon's Sin of Wrath's introduction, Meliodas re-sheathed his broken dragon-hilted blade as he turned around to Elizabeth who was standing gaping at his strength while Momon and Nabe seemed to be impressed of the Britannian's strength worthy of Nazarick's remembrance.

"With that, it looks like you've found your first one, Elizabeth.", Meliodas spoke.

"Huh?", the third princess could only say in response.

"Indeed you have, Sir Meliodas. I am not sure whether or not if this was some kind of coincidence or even fate for Princess Elizabeth to be heading here to Kaynes Village before we came along.", the black armored Adventurer said.

"Just call me Meliodas, Momon. I'm no longer a knight but the proud owner of the Boar Hat. Got it? Ni-shi-shi!", the blond boy interjected which the Supreme Being nodded in agreement with him.

"Impressive for a yellow bug...", Nabe muttered in a barely hidden displeasure while having to admit that the Dragon's Sin of Wrath is indeed powerful in his own right.

The Seven Deadly Sins captain continued, "As for the remaining six,... I have business with them, so I'm trying to find them where they are. I've been running the bar for the sake of information for ten years. If I had a girl or two serving in a bar, I think I'd get even more. You'll come with right?"

Elizabeth was in tears of joy flowing from her left eye as she happily accepted the offer. "Yes!"

 _Quite clever statement you have there. With running a bar, there are benefits when it comes to finding and gathering new information from local customers indeed. Could be useful to find Hyperos and this Emerald Isle he's based on. Though... I wonder why did Meliodas got separated from his own teammates when the Holy Knights hunted them down ten years ago. Even in the face of overwhelming numbers and strength, the 41 Supreme Beings never splits up and always stand together to win back in YGGDRASIL._ , he thought.

However there is one problem: how is Meliodas going to get new information around in this area since there's Nothinmuch (pun intended) of any new customers coming here to Kaynes Village since its surroundings were destroyed by Momon's quick defeat of Twigo, Nabe's rampage and Meliodas' skirmish with Bob?

Suddenly, the bar began to move and revealed itself to be a huge green-skinned pig that scared off Bob Nothinmuch's men into running away while carrying their superior to safety to the nearby outpost of the village.

"Nice timing!", Hawk yelled as he laid down the ladder for his human (and inhuman) friends to hop aboard and ride on.

Meliodas grabbed hold of the ladder and praised the giant green pig as he held Elizabeth by the waist. "As expected of Hawk's momma!"

The talking pig retorted, "I'm the one who got here first!"

Ignoring Hawk's argument, the Dragon's Sin of Wrath said to his giant green friend while Elizabeth. "Let's get going to the next town! Let's go, Hawk's momma!"

"So that's what the Boar Hat means...", Momon remarked that the bar is carried by a huge green-skinned pig who's been hiding beneath the ground and remained completely undetected until she revealed herself from his senses including Nabe's and even Hamsuke's which is considered impressive.

From the looks of it, the bar indeed looks like a hat worn by a giant pig. Guess, the Britannian traveling family weren't kidding about giant pigs here in the country, only that this green one doesn't talk like her son.

"Yo, Momon! You and your friends coming aboard?", the Dragon's Sin of Wrath called out to the Darkness group.

"Will do, Meliodas! Nabe, Hamsuke, jump on that giant pig and hold on tight.", the Dark Hero told them as they complied and rode on Hawk's Mama who complied to the captain of the Seven Deadly Sins' orders and started moving away from Kaynes Village.

"The giant pig really does befit the title Boar Hat, this one says...", the Wise King of the Forest commented while riding on top of it.

As Meliodas and Hawk looks forward towards their next destination, Elizabeth watches the former in awe that she finally found one of the Seven Deadly Sins at last and this was the beginning of her adventures with him. Meanwhile, Nabe felt something chilling since she wasn't aware of being employed as the Boar Hat's waitress against her will which may lead to her cuteness of embarrassment and despair.

Momon stood stoically and enjoyed the full view of Britannia thanks to Hawk's Mama from above as he pondered in his thoughts of his actions that will soon take the entire island continent by the storm as the Dark Hero and soon later the Overlord of Nazarick.

 _Now I truly feel like the hero who comes to help the princess and liberate the kingdom from oppression with a group of companions together like in the fantasy books. Some of my favorites happened to be the works of J.R.R. Tolkien and George R.R. Martin. Of course, it's for Nazarick's benefit and mine too as well. In the meantime, it's time for Ainz Ooal Gown to make his debut here in Britannia... Now, they will know of the Sorcerer King himself very soon..._

* * *

 **Author's Note: Looks like the sixth chapter of "Darkness and Sins" is done. The next update will be coming soon when I deal with some modifications and additions of this story's drafts in collaboration with Silverscale and neves15war297 along with Angel Arcano92 where credits goes to them too as well. It appears Meliodas joins Elizabeth's cause and now heads to Bernia Village where Momon will make his debut as Ainz Ooal Gown for the first time in Britannia. He does need to keep Ainz and Momon separated after all.**

 **There seemed to be a mention that there are indeed Players from YGGDRASIL from both past and present even when Ainz and the Great Tomb of Nazarick were being transported in the New World and had left some significant influences in Britannia similar to how the Six Great Gods, the Eight Greed King and the Thirteen Heroes done to the mainland.**

 **Can't tell you guys though. More will be revealed about them in future chapters soon enough. ;) And yes, there will be sparring fight between Momon and Meliodas in the next chapter, if that's what you call it a 'spar'. Wahahahahaha. Oh boy, I'm so looking forward** **for the Overlord Light Novel 10th Volume and hopefully an Overlord Anime Season 2 in the future.**

 **Glory to Ainz Ooal Gown!**

 **Enjoy and don't forget to review! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yo, I'm back so quick guys and the seventh chapter of "Darkness and Sins" is here! Thank you all for your great support and reviews for the crossover story between Overlord and Nanatsu no Taizai! I truly appreciate them. XD The Boar Hat heads towards their new destination after joining Elizabeth's cause while on the meantime, Meliodas and Momon are going to have a spar of their life.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of Nanatsu no Taizai or Overlord and their characters involved in the story unless I add OCs of my own. They respectively belong to Nakaba Suzuki and Kugane Maruyama the authors of the awesome manga and light novel series.**

 **Enjoy and don't forget to review. :D**

* * *

Chapter 7

 _On the outskirts of Britannia, Liones Kingdom_

While Hawk's Mama was traveling past by other smaller villages on next to their new destination, the Darkness group had finally accommodated themselves inside the bar and had rooms of their own to rest since they not only joined Elizabeth's noble cause to save her kingdom from the Holy Knights but also unofficially joined the Boar Hat crew as its members due Nabe having to pay back the damages of the Boar Hat.

For Hamsuke, she just stayed outside and enjoyed a conversation between majestic beasts with Hawk's Mama even though the latter cannot speak human language yet was able to understand the Wise King of the Forest.

Momon was sitting at one of the tables of the Boar's Hat while taking a break even though his Elder Lich physiology prevented him from feeling fatigue unless from Mana and Health Drain of course.

After observing on how the Captain of the Seven Deadly Sins was behaving, Meliodas was truly like a mirror of Peroroncino in personality and they would definitely get along well with each other should they get to meet, that if if Peroroncino is in the New World like him.

Sparing a glance to the middle of the bar he was greeted by the sight of a flustered Nabe, currently dressed in a tight fitting bar uniform that exposed far more of her curves then her maid armor or sorceress disguise ever did, who was trying to use her sword cut up a constantly dodging Meliodas for groping her chest.

In the background is a slightly blushing Elizabeth, dressed in the same uniform, watching quietly while Hawk the talking pig would just be making rude comments at Meliodas for his perverted behavior.

It had been less then four weeks ago since the Darkness joined the Boar Hat, in that time Nabe had broken out of character more times then Ainz had ever seen her do. Especially after Meliodas had introduced Elizabeth and Nabe the bar uniforms for the Boar Hat and it's very obvious that his taste of fashion is truly perverted worthy of nosebleed to see all their curves and figures to behold.

The thought of seeing the normally cool headed and cunning Nabe act like a flustered school girl warmed his heart for some reason, though he doesn't have a heart. And it will also help with her emotions too since Ainz had been working hard to try change the Pleiades maiden to no avail since she was always cold and distant, and even antagonistic and hostile towards humans even in their Adventurer facade.

Despite her Karma Level of Negative 400: Very Evil, it doesn't mean that she can be like that all the time since somehow Princess Elizabeth's presence had lowered that level bit by bit and slowly started to become Positive 30: Good.

That is something Momon needed to find out more about the third princess of Liones herself especially her great magical talent and potential he had sensed with his analysis spells on her silently in his leisure time which might awaken at some point in the future later when he had the time.

And now, the Overlord in black armor was enjoying the sight of her trying to hit Meliodas who constantly dodged her attacks or even took them head-on without even receiving damage and walked it off like nothing happened.

 _I could have sworn this scene comes from an American comedy cartoon. There's even a term called Cartoon Physics but then again, even Anime had the same physics as well which were all played for laughs. This sight is so amusing! Hahahahaha!_ , Ainz thought before calling out to his subordinate. "Nabe, you should have taken the owner out of the bar before assaulting him. Unnecessary destroyed interior and supplies is a waste. Not to mention expensive. You shall use this as a lesson to behave properly in society."

Hawk commented a.k.a. shouted after overhearing that. "That's your view of proper behavior!? _Pugo! Pugo!_ "

Nabe had been near tears at the humiliating punishment but swallowed her pride and accepted it, however that didn't mean she wouldn't draw her blade or cast spells as Meliodas whenever he acted perverted at her or Elizabeth.

Which would count for about forty five time in the last hour alone.

Momon had hoped that Nabe would learn a bit of humility and social interaction from this, it had only been an hour and she had already started to express herself more then in the two years since they arrived at this New World, so the Dark Hero was counting it as a success.

As Meliodas evaded another slash from Nabe he ducked behind the counter of the bar and looked up with an innocent look on his face at the flustered and glaring sorceress turned waitress who was holding her blade in trembling hands.

A strange sound was heard from Momon then, it was a low rumble but it sounded like chuckling, making a startled Nabe turn around with a scarlet blush on her face to face her master. She couldn't understand why she was being subjected to this... this torture. She have served him faithfully for the sake of Nazarick and yet he allowed Meliodas to employ her as his waitress.

But why? What punishment did she deserve for being faithful to the Overlord of Nazarick? Why?...

He spoke to her, "Truly I have never seen you behave like this before Nabe, it's rather beautiful really. You are not as tense, you release the emotions you keep contained and you act out your anger and frustration. Truly this is a great success, I was worrying that you would keep building up your emotions to the point of being unhealthy."

"M-M-Momon! You can't possible mean that letting this pervert behave as he is is healthy for me!?" Nabe shouted out with a scarlet face while pointing her blade at a grinning Meliodas.

The just adorable look at her scarlet face and let out another chuckle from the Dark Hero. "That's exactly what I am saying. You have never been so relaxed in two years Nabe, if giving you a healthy outlet for your emotions is to work for the perverted Meliodas here then so be it. I'd rather you be briefly humiliated and healthy rather then seeing you snap under the pressure of your emotions and feelings." , is what he responded with.

At the kind and concerned words of her master Nabe's blush seemed to intensify and her index fingers found each other very interesting while she looked a bit to the side while mumbling out softly. "I-I truly didn't know Momon was so concerned for me... T-t-thank you for your consideration Momon."

Hawk's jaw dropped at the scene and he squealed out, "EEEH!? Even when while blushing and acting like a fair maiden, she still talks like a subordinate!? This is unnatural! _Pugo! Pugo!_ "

While Elizabeth was blushing slightly at the close bond between the two Adventurers while her imagination and thoughts ran wild. _Could it be that they share an even closer bond!? Ooooh I want to know!_

Meliodas looked at Momon from his counter and couldn't help but feel respect for the black armoured man, to see his companion and ally be groped like this, and by the heavens was she a lovely thing to grope, must be hard on both him and Nabe. But he was willing to endure letting his closest ally work as a waitress and be groped because of her unhealthy restrained emotions.

Truly this Dark Hero from the mainland was not just a great warrior, he was also a great person as well who cared more about his subordinates and friends' health rather then his own pride and reputation. Not to mention someone who's obviously greater Power Level than the likes of Escanor who's the strongest out of all Sins aside from himself.

The mainland must be very interesting from where the Darkness group had came from and decided to pay a visit there at some point in the future, probably to earn more profits from his ale sales and collecting new brews throughout its countries.

"Well, on the other hand to kill some time off, I would like to have a spar with you Meliodas.", the Adamantite-ranked Adventurer said which got everyone's attention before continuing. "Since your debut in front of the princess by easily defeating that Crystal-ranked Holy Knight did Nothinmuch to impress me yet despite your overwhelming power, that's why I requested this. To see if you are truly deserving of your rank as captain of the Seven Deadly Sins and of your reputation."

Nabe and Hamsuke were surprised of their master's request of a challenge while Elizabeth and Hawk shared the same feeling as well.

"Sure, Momon! Since running the bar for ten years had made me feel a little sore on my body, guess I needed a little stretch for once Ni-shi-shi!", the Dragon's Sin of Wrath grinned mischievously before issuing orders to the one who carried the Boar Hat on her back. "Hawk Mama! Make full-stop and give us an open space for a sparring between me and Momon!"

* * *

 _In the clear open grasslands outside the Boar Hat_

After Hawk's Mother had made a quick stop at the nearby forest where the two combatants, the captain of the Seven Deadly Sins and the Dark Hero, stand from several meters away from each other for a little sparring session while Nabe, Elizabeth, Hawk and Hamsuke just stood there from a safe distance in order to spectate and watch in the sidelines.

 _This yellow bug must be out of his mind if he think he could take on the Supreme Being like that. Especially in this farce of a spar. Such foolishness._ , the Beautiful Princess scoffed in her mind, fully aware that no one in the New World could possibly try compare their strengths that of Nazarick's as all have tried and failed of course.

"D-do you think they'll be alright? Lord Meliodas and Sir Momon in a spar...", the silver-haired girl asked.

"Do not worry Princess Elizabeth, Master Momon will go easy on Master Meliodas, this one says.", the talking hamster reassured.

"Go easy?! Hah! I, Lord Hawk the Captain of the Leftover Knights, am the strongest one there is and can take those two down in a blink of an eye! _Pugo! Pugo!_ ", Hawk proudly declared with a snort which the two Darkness members stared at him as if the pig had grown a second head for such a ridiculous claim who is too obviously the weakest and is clearly someone with all bark and no bite at all.

"You're delusional, this one says.", Hamsuke commented which Nabe nodded with her talking animal companion. "For once, I agree."

Outside of the Boar Hat for a little spar between powerful fighters in their own right, Meliodas drew his strange broken blade while Momon gave him a side way glance at the odd sight of a broken blade. But then again looks could be deceiving considering that this young looking being was the Captain of the Seven Deadly Sins and the Dragon's Sin of Wrath.

 **"[All Appraisal Magic Item]..."** Focusing his eyes at the weapon in the blond boy's hand the Elder Lich in black armor almost fell over at the information he obtained after muttering an analysis spell. The blade itself was worthless, but the hilt of the sword, the other end of which has what appears to be a dragon's head, is a fragment of the "Coffin of Eternal Darkness", most specifically it is apparently the key.

 _I have no way of knowing just what this Coffin of Eternal Darkness is but it sounds bad. This key is over three millennia old but has a lot of abilities and strength not shown in YGGDRASIL. I will play ignorant for now and not mention anything until I know more about this so-called Coffin of Eternal Darkness._ His thoughts cleared Ainz in his Adventurer disguise of Momon the Black hero decided to do a bit of a show as to show himself equal to Meliodas.

"You fight with a broken blade for a reason don't you Meliodas?" Momon asked the small knight in front of him who just grinned and spoke up with a chuckle, impressed at his new friend's insight.

"Ni-shi-shi-shi! You got that right. Fighting with a sword for me is no fun. Everybody breaks too easy when I use a whole sword, so I have to use this.", Meliodas explained about his own strength to Momon.

The black armored Adventurer chuckled at the answer and nodded at the response. "I agree with you there, when I use my full strength without a handicap I am able to defeat and kill most of my opponents and targets without even exhausting myself. So to honor your resolve to fight with a broken sword, I shall do the same."

Unsheathing both his large blades, Momon plunged them into the ground, resting them out of the way to show Meliodas that he was serious. He then reached into the depth of his cloak and pulled out a dual edged broad sword, this sword was beautiful at the handle, looking like a magical weapon of unimaginable power.

But the blade was broken in half and flowing with a shifting texture of red rust.

"This here is Akasabi or better known as the Red Rust, it's known as the 'Sorrowful Sword'. It was once a magnificent blade worthy of gods and heroes alike from the mainland. However it was afflicted by a curse, when it took the life of an innocent it would be forever broken and rusted. No more the great weapon it once was. A broken dream and a broken promise. It has no other power except that it is forever broken. It can never be repaired and can never be destroyed further than it already is.", he explained about the weapon from one of YGGDRASIL's releases of new Items in its game's expansion back in the old days of Nazarick.

Normally as a Magic Caster which can only be accessed with **[Perfect Warrior]** , he can't use its full power but with his basic fighting skills he learned to compensate in his Dark Hero persona, it's more than enough backed by his immense strength and mana-channeling technique he managed to quickly learn from observation of Twigo's use of his weapon back in their one-sided encounter.

Swirling the handle of the sword Momon got into a ready stance, holding the blade in a reverse grip, his other hand hidden beneath his cloak while Meliodas smiled at the gesture of the knight, enjoying the chance of sparring with someone of such strength even if both were using broken weapons.

The two stood perfectly still amongst the flowing wind flowing across the forest and open grassland. The sound of birds and insects was filling the air as the sun was filling the world with it powerful glare.

Then as a small bee flew across the path of the two warriors, they reacted into battle almost immediately.

Meliodas disappeared in a blur as expected and Momon flung out his cloak in a massive swirl behind him, catching the sudden appearing Dragon's Sin of Wrath in the face, before a black plated boot suddenly erupted from the spinning shape of the Dark Hero.

The plated boot struck Meliodas in the chest and the force of the kick sent him crashing into and through a couple of trees.

A large dust cloud erupted from the toppled trees and a casually grinning Meliodas flew out of the tree line and swung his blade at Momon who swung his own blade, the two broken blades struck one another and the ground beneath the two warriors seemed to crack and splinter as they struggled against one another.

The stalemate kept going for several seconds until the blond boy suddenly dropped down and made a sweep kick at Momon's left heel, sending the tall warrior falling towards a tree as a result.

Momon stabbed the tree with his broken blade and with a heave flipped himself so that he was upside down, still holding the blade, thus dodging the sudden air slash from Meliodas at his falling body. The tree, and other trees behind it, got torn apart from Meliodas' intense strike.

Learning how to channel his mana into his weapon thanks to Twigo after observing him in their previous one-sided skirmish, Overlord in black armor used the resulting dust cloud as cover before bursting out of the cloud of splinters in a spinning sword strike, shouting out loudly.

"Push with all your Force! That's the Essence of a Mighty Sword! **[Aero Slash]!** " The mana filled blade erupted into a massive air slash that erupted like a shock-wave across the forest.

Meliodas ducked beneath the slash and could only whistle at the result of the attack. The wind blade was refined, sharp and focused. It cut apart rock, trees, soil and plants without mercy, like a sickle of death it traveled across the forest like a swift wind, and yet was not even a single cut seen from that attack.

As Momon stood there in the aftermath of his swing he slowly returned into a ready stance, the blade held ready for another clash of the spar they have enjoyed.

The Captain of the Seven Deadly Sins smirked at the black knight before leaping forward. "Great technique there Momon! Let me return the favor!"

The two clashed again and this time the result of Momon's slash was revealed to those who hadn't realized it. Grass, flowers and plants split and shattered into the wind, leaving almost reflective cuts in the grass. Trees fell and some even shattered into fragments, leaving smooth and almost reflective stumps. Rocks were cut like butter and the parts looked as if made of glass or marble from the smooth and shiny surface left from the cut itself.

It was a beautiful and yet horrifying scene.

Appearing in front of him at the blink of an eye, Meliodas had roundhouse kicked Momon in his breastplate and the Adamantite-ranked Adventurer was sent flying into a boulder that shattered from the impact. "A good hit there Meliodas... But not enough!"

Exploding out of the rubble, Momon punched Meliodas across the face ,sending the smaller warrior into the air, flowing his mana into the broken blade Momon activated his examination spells as he prepared to use another wind slash at the blond boy who's still falling.

 **"[Aero Slash]!"** Firing another crescent wind blade towards the Dragon's Sin of Wrath as he began to fall down Momon focused and examined as he saw how the power of Meliodas flux and shift as suddenly he struck his broken blade at the wind blade and sent it back, twice the size. **"[Full Counter]!"**

Focusing even more mana into his blade Momon shouted out as he slashed at the approaching attack. **"[Aero Slash]!"**

Two wind blades clashed in a loud screeching explosion before a tornado of sword sharp winds engulfed the forest, tearing out trees and rocks before ripping it all apart like grinding saw blades. Momon and Meliodas leapt at each other inside the twister and began to duke it out like crazy.

As the wind died down, the forest and the open grassland were gone, only a desolated battlefield of sawdust, rubble, gravel and cut up soil.

The two warriors stood in front of each other and had received mild injuries in their bodies when the fight ended in a tie.

Meliodas was covered with tiny cuts and his clothes were torn to shreds while the worst wound was a deep cut across the left side of his temple while Momon had several small dents in his armor, among them a fist shaped dent in his breastplate near the location where his heart should have been if he were human.

On the other hand, both combatants have already pointed their respective broken weapons at each other on a standstill when the spar ended almost like they have finished their dance of clashing blades in tango-style.

It was the first time that a Britannian had managed to lay a scratch on the Supreme Being although not outright defeat but still, it was quite a remarkable feat to do so and that earned worthy respect for the Dragon's Sin of Wrath.

Throughout most of the fights, if that is anyone would call them that, opponents who are strong by New World standards were sadly curbstomped one-sidedly by either Ainz as himself or as Momon, or by the denizens of Nazarick like the Floor Guardians and the Pleiades.

Perhaps, this continent is truly filled with worthy allies and opponents unlike in the mainland which is very disappointing in the eyes of Nazarick.

After this spar has ended in a tie between them, Dark Hero and the captain of the Seven Deadly Sins sheathed back their respective weapons (including the two large swords that remained intact throughout the whole spar) and shook each others hands, griping each others elbows, a warrior's handshake.

"Good fight Momon, you are one of the best opponents I've ever meet. Ni-shi-shi! It was totally worth it!", Meliodas commented.

"Same to you Meliodas, few have managed to bring me to a draw and even fewer have my respect. It was good fight.", the Dark Hero stated. _His strength really befits him as the captain of the Seven Deadly Sins. Impressive. Most impressive, Meliodas. Cocytus would love this guy. Definitely worthy of my respect alongside Gazef Stronoff._

Back in Re-Estize Kingdom, Gazef sneezed a little before wondering if some arrogant noble is talking behind his back and shrugged it off since he doesn't care of their opinions as the Strongest Warrior in the Kingdom resumed drilling his men, the Warrior Troop, his rival Brain Unglaus and also Climb, the bodyguard of Princess Renner into training hard for the sake of the people they would defend with their strength and their lives if they have to.

And in Nazarick, Cocytus once again felt the urge of excitement for battle that chills throughout his insectoid body ironically and wondered what has made him feel such sensation before also resuming supervising the training of the Lizardmen in sparring for the growing army of Nazarick in the name of Ainz Ooal Gown.

Meanwhile at the outside of the battlefield were Hawk, Hamsuke, Elizabeth and Nabe staring at the scene in shock and surprise at the sight of the large scaled destruction from their sparring as they were shocked and terrified about the two powerhouses and the destruction they had wrought in a mere spar. And what is more shocking that Momon and Meliodas just simply laugh it off, as if everything behind their sparring didn't happen at all.

"L-Lord Meliodas and S-sir Momon are equal in power?...", the third princess naively commented, not knowing the differences of power between them.

"Their clash has destroyed almost virtually everything in the surrounding area, this one says...", the Wise King of the Forest muttered.

"I-I-I am obviously a lot more stronger than those two! I am merely holding back to see what they can do! _Pugo! Pugo!_ ", the talking pig exclaimed but looked like he was about to shit himself in fear of their strength.

Well Nabe was more surprised about the disgusting perverted worm known as Meliodas was able to stand his ground against Ainz Ooal Gown in his Momon disguise and looked like she was about to shut down due to being unable to comprehend the situation. _I-impossible... T-there's no way thi-s... M-meliodas can hurt Lord Ainz even when he's holding back in their spar! I-it can't be!_

Noticing that it's nearly close to sunset and night soon throughout the whole sparring, it looks like everyone needed to have a rest and a good night's sleep for a brighter tomorrow as the two girls and two talking animals headed back to the Boar Hat, following the Sin of Wrath and the Overlord behind.

Except for the poor forest and open grassland that has becoming nothing more but a wasteland from a battle between two most powerful warriors of their own right...

* * *

 _Bernia Village, Kingdom of Liones_

On a small remote village with a small bountiful lake, where the water is supposed to be, is the village of Bernia, the most famous brewer village in the entire kingdom of Liones in the early morning hours when the sun rises from the far side of the New World.

Along the hills and mountains comes a strange yet quite common sight, Hawk's Mother carrying the Boar Hat had arrived in its destination since Kaynes Village before she started to full-stop in her tracks.

All early risers in the morning, the three Adventurers, make that two Adventurers and a giant hamster, had become interactive with the Boar's Hat owner and his pig companions, along with Elizabeth upon waking up in the morning including breakfast (which for some reason the third princess and the talking pig had eaten Meliodas' lethal cooking without feeling sick and nauseous) even though Momon cannot sleep and eat much to his dismay.

...Well except for Nabe.

A loud crash is heard as a grinning Meliodas is sent flying into a wall by a punch from a furious Nabe for attempting to grope the third princess while a startled and blushing Elizabeth is standing next to Nabe, curious as for why she had punched Meliodas for groping them again, the girl was too naïve and innocent for her own good. Seriously, it feels like one of these fantasy cliches obviously.

Once again at this scene with his armor fully repaired by magic after the sparring, Momon was enjoying the sight from his seat by the bar, chuckling merrily while Hawk made various comments at Meliodas' perverted behavior and Nabe's fiery temper.

Truly the Supreme Being had not been so entertained in a long time, the face Nabe made had been very hilarious and quite endearing. Along with her out of character outbursts and violent behavior only made it all the more amusing.

Since yesterday, the Pleiades maiden had loosened up and become so relaxed then before, oddly enough she was constantly lowering her head when she saw him watching her, maybe since she no longer could hide her true chest size with Meliodas constantly removing the cloth bands every time he gropes her.

Deciding to test out sending a telepathic message here in Britannia in order to kill some spare time, the Overlord in black armor placed his hand on his helm as if trying to make radio contact by earphones in a medieval world full of fantasy and magic. He then made an air swipe of his hand to look at the Message Box which revealed the names of his fellow Supreme Beings, the Floor Guardians and finally Ajaxis Hyperos himself.

 _Ajaxis... Wherever you are in this continent... If you're hearing this **[Message]** , this is Momonga of the 41 Supreme Beings from the Great Tomb of Nazarick, you remember me, right?... Uh anyways, you have no idea that I am so glad that I found you here in Britannia! I thought I was the only Player here in the New World! Thank God! Well, umm... As of now, my name is now Ainz Ooal Gown, the name of my Guild, I took for myself with the purpose of making a name for myself and finding my comrades. Quite bold huh?... And currently, I am known as Dark Hero Momon that you will hear from my reputation here if you came to know about it. See ya! We'll talk more when we meet again in our reunion. :D XD_

After finishing sending the message to his old acquaintance who may have yet to receive sooner than later, Momon can only hope that he might get a reply and have a reunion between YGGDRASIL Players soon enough as he wondered in his thoughts. _Well, it's a start... Ajaxis may be the first one I found here in the New World and perhaps there might be more... Wait for me..._

"Ni-shi-shi-shi! Let's talk business people!" Meliodas shouted with a smile as he slammed a small bag of coins onto the counter. "I will need to restock the bar with alcohol and the village near here, Bernia. They are reputed to have some of the best brews in the entire kingdom! So I will be taking Hawk and Elizabeth with me to restock while Nabe clears up the bar!"

The sorceress just grumbled in anger at this perceived insult from the blond boy while Elizabeth and Hawk made a 'yay' sound along with some poses, ready for their mission while Hamsuke seemed to be interested in a human term of "beer".

Momon nodded, this was all sound and good, though one point needed to be rectified. "I will go hunting then, restocking the food supplies of the bar is important as well... and _I_ will be cooking it."

The last words were aimed at a sheepish blond boy who just chuckled and scratched his neck, he truly was a terrible chef and everybody, including a crying grateful Hawk, had been overjoyed when Momon told them he could cook instead of Meliodas.

Waving goodbye at the group as he entered the woods, the black armored Adventurer had then moved swiftly across the forest before making sure that nobody was in sight with sensory magic. Then it was time to switch his appearance and persona back into himself once more.

After magically discarding his Dark Hero appearance and persona as Momon, he appears as the Overlord once more, an undead skeleton creature who is devoid of skin and flesh, and wears an elaborate, jet-black academic gown adorned with gold and violet edges. He has a dark red glow inside the empty eye sockets, and a dark halo-like object glimmered behind its head.

Re-equipping himself with his iron gauntlets and the Mask of Envy, the Supreme Being did this so he could conceal his undead nature and gain the trust of the villagers or anyone he meets in Britannia. It is the similar tactic that he had used for the people of Carne Village and Gazef Stronoff in first meeting on the New World he is in.

He was not sure how would they react if he showed his true appearance to the people of the village, but even if they saw stranger things here, a skeletal appearance is definitely _not_ one of them.

After all, he had intended to keep both the Dark Hero and himself separated from the eyes of the mainland who may be watching him and Darkness in their perilous Quest to explore the isolated and mysterious island continent just to be safe. It is time for Ainz Ooal Gown to make a debut at the village of Bernia and show himself for the first time in Britannia as he summoned his Staff that represented the name of his Guild and of Nazarick too as well.

"Soon, all of Britannia will know of my name and my power as the Sorcerer King! AINZ OOAL GOWN!"

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well, well, the seventh chapter of "Darkness and Sins" is done and the Glad I made quite a quick update for this chapter don't you think? ;) In the next chapter, the Boar Hat crew and Darkness travels to Bernia where they see the village under state of distress due to a certain Holy Knight and Ainz Ooal Gown will make his debut there as the Sorcerer King himself in Britannia.**

 **Credits goes to Silverscale for the fight scene between Momon and Meliodas along with the scene about Nabe's character development. XD**

 **Glory to Ainz Ooal Gown and the Seven Deadly Sins!**

 **Enjoy and don't forget to review. :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, I'm finally back again and the eighth chapter of "Darkness and Sins" is here! :D Thank you once more again for your great support and reviews in this crossover story between Overlord and Nanatsu no Tazai. Discarding his Momon persona, Ainz Ooal Gown makes his debut before the people of Bernia and the Boar Hat crew as the Sorcerer King of Nazarick!**

 **Sorry for the very long delay because of summer class and interns at college but hey I'm back, hope the chapter's all worth it. ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of Nanatsu no Taizai or Overlord and their characters involved in the story unless I add OCs of my own. They respectively belong to Nakaba Suzuki and Kugane Maruyama the authors of the awesome manga and light novel series.**

 **Enjoy and don't forget to review. :D**

* * *

Chapter 8

The village of Bernia, the most famous brewer village in all of the kingdom of Liones throughout the island continent of Britannia, was in a great turmoil at the moment. All because of a pair of Holy Knights who had visited the village just a few days ago and sampled their drinks after hard work of brewing the best drink they have to offer for the kingdom.

"It's little better then horse piss." Had one of the kingdom's strongest knight's stated after taking a sip of the sample while the other one had only sniffed the beverage before pouring it out onto the ground just to spit on the villagers' efforts to appease them as if it wasn't enough.

Then the local trouble child Mead got angry at their rude behavior put a bug in their next drinks, which angered one of the knights who reacted by sealing the underground water source of the river in Bernia with a sword imbued with magic.

Because of that, it prevented the villagers from making the ale through the waters that once flowed freely underneath the ground, which is the sole economic income for the whole village.

The other Holy Knight stated that he would return in in two days to give the villages further scrutiny if they haven't managed to get the sword out after three days. Knowing fully well that only a person with the strength of a Holy Knight could pull out the sword the villages knew it was hopeless but they were unwilling to give up no matter what.

Determined to give it all they got, the villagers of Bernia have been trying their best to pull out the sword for two days with no success.

It was this information Meliodas, Elizabeth Liones and Hawk were given as they entered the town square to restock on their ale supplies and thought everyone was having a festival, which it isn't, while Momon was on a hunt for fresh game at the forest supposedly and Nabe standing by at the Boar Hat to guard and greet any customers passing by under their noses, assuming she doesn't kill them first due to her... issues with human interaction and mannerisms.

After the explanation from the villagers the trio also noticed a young child, who was the troublemaker and the one responsible behind the village's crisis, Mead arguing with the villagers who had enough of his irritable antics.

Before Mead could shout out back at them any more to lead further negative feedback came a gasp of surprise from one of the villagers at the other side of the crowd. "Hey! There's someone approaching from the sky!"

At those word the entire village turned as one to the direction of the person who shouted and saw him point skywards. And up there everybody could see a black robed person float down on the winds as if carried by the winds themselves. In their eyes, it's obvious that magic was used by this mysterious individual but it is rare to see Magic Casters traveling around most parts of the kingdom as Holy Knights are the only publicly known practitioners of such power that made them the protectors, and tyrants of Liones today.

The person was dressed in extravagant robes of pitch black and royal purple colors with runic lines of golden color. A sinister looking red mask covers the robed man's face to conceal his true form and an _extremely_ powerful but controlled aura seems to be emitting from him.

Nobody noticed how Meliodas' eyes narrowed at the robed man approaching the village, the sheer force of magic emitting from that person wast stronger then Momon's aura and had the same kind of resonance, or feeling if you will, to it. This was strange since no aura was the same... who was this person? He couldn't be Momon for he was a warrior and not a magic caster... something strange is going on.

The robed man lands on the cobblestone of the square and he slowly raises his hands, spreading his arms apart in a humble and yet powerful pose of the original White Wizard from _Lord of the Rings_ before speaking to the crowd.

His voice totally different to the one Momon has, it was powerful with wisdom and cold intelligence in every spoken word, it sent chills down Meliodas' and Elizabeth's spines when they first heard him speak underneath his mask.

"Greetings everybody of Barne Village, I am Ainz Ooal Gown, Sorcerer King of the Great Tomb of Nazarick in the Mainland and currently on a journey to investigate the lands of Britannia I have heard of from the stories and rumors that has piqued my great interest and curiosity. If you'd just call me Ainz I'd be very grateful.", he said his words before the humans, and demi-humans, of Britannia. _Oh please work, oh please work oh please work. Hope I pull off a Saruman impression quite well. Sir Christopher Lee, God rest his good soul, would probably be impressed of this act but I have a lonnng way to go to be at the level from a guy who played Dracula in the 20th century back then._ , he thought inwardly.

He once considered bring the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown with him in his plan of grand debut in Britannia but it seemed to be a bit too much for him to show off, so he didn't have to use it for show purposes.

The people of the village looked at each other nervously at the man's words, to proclaim himself to be a Sorcerer King, a title unheard of before in Britannia, they'd normally proclaim him to be a liar. And yet they couldn't help but feel that this man's words were nothing more then the truth and the way he carried himself spoke of a well spoken, educated and powerful man, he was not just talking out of his ass, this was the real deal.

A real 'wandering' King, a ruler not afraid to travel without guards and walking among commoners. Now that is a rare sight to see these days.

 _Yay! It worked! I did it!_ , Ainz geeked out internally that he pulled a Saruman before resuming his conversation, "I was travelling by when I noticed the commotion here and figured I could take a look and if possible offer my aid in exchange for some information or possibly even some tomes, I am always looking for some books to extend my collection."

The villagers looked at one another again, for a King to offer commoners' aid like this was so rare it was rarely even considered. Only King Liones had even been known of doing so for the last century.

"Is he for real?"

"No way man. A Sorcerer King willing to help us?"

"I think so, dear."

"This is our only real chance before those Holy Knights come back and this blasted sword is still stuck on the ground or there will be hell to pay!"

"Well, what are we waiting for?! It's now or never!"

The Village Elder moved forward with his hands grasped behind his back and bowed deeply to the Sorcerer King and spoke up in an old and wizened voice. "Greetings from the people of Bernia Village to you King Ainz. I am the village's Elder and elected leader, our village has been struck by misfortune when a pair of Holy Knights arrived a few days ago and-"

And so the elder explained the situation while leading the robed King from the mainland over to the sword that had been embedded into the ground, blocking the water of the underground rivers beneath the village that let them make their ale.

While the villagers and the Boar Hat crew watched on, the Sorcerer King began his work.

Examining the sword implanted on the ground, Ainz Ooal Gown rubbed an armor covered finger across his chin while murmuring. "I see... this is a well made sword... hmmm... not naturally enchanted... but it has been used as a conduit for lightning magic so long it has obtained a magnetic and electric element to its structure..."

As he muttered the Sorcerer King raised his other hand and knelt down by the blade and the people stared as a green light glowed from the tip of his index finger as he invoked his spell. **"[All Appraisal Magic Item]"**

The Sorcerer King lowered his hand and took hold of the sword and gave it a light tug. The sword seemed to screech a bit as it was wedged side to side as if it was weakening a bit. "Hmm... a spell has been cast on this sword... It's nature is odd to me... but it seems like you have to have a certain strength to pull out the sword... If I use my magic I can dispel... and I can feel a curse on it the spell... but I don't know if it will have some sort of side effect... I could very well cause the underground river to collapse... information... I need more information..."

Standing up and dusting off his robes, Ainz turned towards the villagers and spoke up. "I will need a room, some chalk, five blank parchments, five candles and a piece of charcoal."

The Elder lead Ainz over to his personal home in the village and as the duo entered the room the villagers, who had been completely silent the entire time, began to talk and murmur to one another.

"Did you see that?"

"Yeah, the Sorcerer King was examining the Holy Knight's enchanted sword and he must be thinking ways to unseal it."

"Hell yeah! Bernia is saved!"

"But what about the Holy Knights? They might not like this if they heard of Lord Ainz' assistance?"

"Pfft! I bet he will kill them with a single spell if the title of Sorcerer King speaks volume!"

"What an amazing person! Pugo!" Hawk stated with a grin while Elizabeth nodded, though she wasn't smiling, she was too shocked to even dare to think at the moment when she had heard of the name of the mysterious person who appeared out of nowhere and offered assistance that no fool would be that stupid to refuse even if they sold their soul to the devil if they have to.

The name the man had called himself by, it was a name she had heard from her father a few days before the coup of the Holy Knights.

Ainz Ooal Gown was a King, a King of a newly founded nation called Nazarick that emerged out of nowhere one day and proclaimed its sovereignty of lands parts of the Re-Estize Kingdom on the mainland that the island continent remained isolated away from it. And from what her father had told her from his visions of the man, what few he could obtain for the Sorcerer King truly earned this title as it was hard even for natural born seers like King Liones to even see fragments of his future, was that the Sorcerer King not a king of men but a _King_ _of_ _Monsters_.

This man, for him to come here, with his proclamation in the mainland still tearing up the status quo of the nobles, priests and kings, he was either a foolish ruler or had such immense deal of great confidence in his subordinated that he could leave his entire country on a whim and visit Britannia.

Elizabeth had a feeling that it was the later rather than the former. _Just who is he really? His voice almost sounds like... Sir Momon..._

Meliodas was also not smiling, he was hiding a serious look beneath his bangs as he looked at the house where the so-called Sorcerer King had entered. _That man... his magical powers are equal and higher when compared to most of the Sins... well except for Escanor when he's powered up when the sun rises but he's the only one except for myself to get close to Escarnor's power level... he truly shows that he has earned the title of King... I wonder how Merlin will react when she hears there's a spellcaster stronger then her?_ , he thought.

* * *

 _Kingdom of Camelot, Southern Britannia_

In the capital city of Camelot where the certain young aspiring king reigned after pulling out the Sword in the Stone, there a small castle is situated next to its large counterpart but this is not just some castle, it is where the greatest Mage of Britannia in her very eye-catching attire had conducted her countless Magical experiments and research whenever she pleases there after separating herself from the Seven Deadly Sins splitting up by her captain's last orders during the Holy Knights' betrayal 10 years ago.

Suddenly she sneezed cute and had her back shivered at the same time after nearly dropping a _very delicate_ magic sample from one of her recent research findings that would have caused a huge lab explosion but managed to catch it with Telekinesis in time.

"What was that?... Did someone talk to me behind my back?... Or maybe an interesting challenge who has come to intrigue me with new magical knowledge I always wanted...", Merlin spoke to herself before going back to work she readied her plans to liberate Liones and rescue the king with Arthur's help alongside some few more allies in Camelot willing to aid their quest to do so maybe.

* * *

 _Back to Bernia Village_

Discarding those thoughts of wonder, suspicion and doubt, Meliodas, Hawk and Elizabeth came to meet Mead for the first time, just when the boy started shouting about knowing one of the Seven Deadly Sins to sure help them instead of the Sorcerer King.

"Oh come on! Why is everyone so reassured about?!", Mead spoke before continuing. "What's with the commotion of the Holy Knight's sword or this so-called Sorcerer King we don't even know of his real intentions? If you leave it to my pal from the Seven Deadly Sins, it'll be a breeze!"

Irritated of his antics, one of the villagers, a townswoman strongly shouted at him. "Listen Mead! Just who do you think is responsible for this in the first place? Mentioning the Seven Deadly Sins is the worst thing you could do!"

"Yeah don't make the Holy Knights get angrier than he is!"

"Besides we have the Sorcerer King with us and whatever price he asks for helping us, we have to owe that debt back!"

"Even if we don't know why Lord Ainz from the mainland was even here, we don't have other choice but to accept his help, not one of your imaginary friends!"

Soon everyone in Bernia Village became very angry at Mead for speaking such words at time of crisis like this, especially indirectly rejecting assistance from a very powerful magic caster from the mainland and they were about to pick up and throw stones at the boy but the sheer presence Overlord interrupted this upon showing himself once more to provide the possible solution for their dilemma.

This gave Meliodas the opportunity to slip Mead away quietly back to the Boar Hat and keep him there when the people cooled their heads down while Elizabeth and Hawk followed him.

Meanwhile from a far distance, a group of foot soldiers and Holy Knight are approaching the village, ready to bully and persecute the townspeople even more. However, this will be their last... as Death has come for them they deserved...

After putting up a brief but strong pressure of magical power to calm down the rabble outside he overheard and finish analyzing his new study Ainz exited the house he had been inside after managing to use the components offered to him to make a small ritual based of what small information he had obtained about rituals and combined it with the Craft skill from YGGDRASIL.

The Elder Lich in disguise was never a good master of craftsmanship as he could create and destroy greater magic items, but he had never focused on crafting back in the days of YGGDRASIL. But he had managed to learn small amounts about rituals and found a way to combine them with the basic Craft skills he had himself.

 _Truly the lands of Britannia held a lot of promise for me to utilize the possibility of using Wild Magic here. The combination with Craft and Ritual should allow me to not just create, destroy, analyse, split, shape and scavenge items it creates them with my imagination as power alone. Fascinating! Hmm... This would need a lot more studying but the small **[Cleanse]** ritual I would have to perform that should clear the land of any ill intended magic for years and it hadn't even taken me half a day to construct it from what little information I had here._

As he reached the main square, he found himself staring at a grand spectacle later, the villagers were struggling with the sword again, some of them even tearing their hands and gnashing their teeth to the point of bleeding even with the rope tied to it so they can try pull it out together. Even the young boy Mead was there too while Meliodas, Elizabeth and Hawk just arrived to see the scene and were astonished.

 _Shouldn't they just wait and let me do the sword lifting after breaking the enchantment?... What is going on here?..._ , he thought deadpanned before turning towards the elder Ainz spoke up in a curious voice. "I have finished preparations for your solution to the crisis but... may I ask what is going on?"

The elder seemed startled for a bit but let out a breath before nodding his head towards the village well were that two soldiers were laughing at the villagers while drinking mead after arriving in town lately after Ainz was busy inside for a moment.

And in front of them stood a man in silver and blue coloured plate armor decorated with images of snakes and flowers. The man had no helm but a light blue hood with silver colored snakes lining the edge, a pale square jaw and a pair of sneering lips could be seen beneath the shadow of the hood as the man looked at the villagers in disdain and sneer.

"It is one of the two Holy Knights from yesterday, Lord Ainz. His name is Ser Michelle de Legrane but he's called ' _Michelle_ _the_ _Serpent_ ' for some reason. He had his men, those two thugs, explain how we have until this evening to pull out the sword or they will increase the tax of our village ten fold. Such a tax will destroy Barne village even if we somehow got the sword out after they raise the tax, we have to get it out before sunset or our village is doomed.", the village elder seemed to age by each word, almost as if his will to live was withering with each sentence and ageing his body as he spoke.

"Have you told them about me?", the Sorcerer King questioned. _Gotta admit these villagers have more spirit and determination to pull out a sword still impossible to lift for normal people and won't give up. I'm impressed. Damn nobles and knights from the mainland to Britannia... Do they have to step on them as if they owned the whole world?..._ , he mentally commented.

"I did... But they didn't believe me. They think you are some boogeyman I conjured up trying to intimidate them and brush it off as an old man's delusions", he answered in a sad tone.

"I see... Time for this 'boogeyman' from an old man's delusions to show himself before them...", Ainz spoke in amusement since this will be a piece of cake as he began approaching them without even being noticed.

The two soldiers kept jeering and insulting the desperate villagers while drinking the ale in their tankards.

"Hyhahahaha! Try all you want fools! Only a Holy Knight can pull out that sword!", the skinny one sneered.

"Yeah try all you want! In the end your taxes will be increased ten folds! Hyehehehe!", the fat bearded one jeered.

Deciding that enough was enough, Ainz appeared before the two drunken soldiers and knocked their heads hard into unconsciousness like smashing two bucketheads together from Star Wars Rebels he used to watch that amazing American cartoon in his free time before he moved forward towards the villagers pulling at the sword and reached out with his hand and grasped the handle of the sword.

The Holy Knight stared at the robed man in a mask, spoke up for the first time, his voice reminding Ainz of that of a rich bureaucrat back in Real Life as Satoru Suzuki. "Don't get involved stranger or we will raise the tax for you as well when these peasants fail with their ask.".

"Oh shut your trap you over glorified tin can of a pretty boy, I am not a member of your kingdom to start with. I am Ainz Ooal Gown, Sorcerer King of Nazarick from the mainland and you are nothing to me.", the Elder Lich told him off as if the Holy Knight was beneath him, which is very true to be exact and he has all the incredibly formidable power to back it up

At those words of intended insult, the knight seemed to shake with rage that distorted his apparent good-looking face that he doesn't seem to care.

" **[Ritual** **Sequence:** **Dispel** **]"** But the rage turned into shock that featured in Ser Michelle's face when Ainz spoke up his spell and the hand grasping the blade's handle began to glow blue and lightning seemed to discharge from the sword and into the robed man's figure.

Removing his gauntlet-ed hand from the blade, the Overlord of Nazarick spoke up to the villagers who stopped struggling. "There is no more curse upon the blade, there won't be any after effects of removing the sword any more."

A gulping sound could be heard from Ainz' left side and the Sorcerer King noticed Meliodas drinking two tankards of ale he picked up earlier from the two unconscious soldiers who are starting to get up but the blond boy had knocked them out again with a soft hit to, in Ainz' perspective, kick them when they're down because they deserved that.

"*Gulp* Ahhh! Delicious! Those who can't appreciate good ale don't deserve to drink it. Sorry I do not have any money, but this should do for payment. Umm... you don't mind right?", he said while glancing at the Elder Lich in disguise.

"Have it your way, child... Or should I say captain of the Seven Deadly Sins, Meliodas I've heard so much about?...", he stepped back and let the Dragon's Sin of Wrath do the honors. The Knight should be the one who must pull the sword just like King Arthur from the myths and legends of Britain in Real Life and that one is Meliodas, even if he's no longer one but still upheld and honored its ideals and virtue of knighthood.

The childish bartender simply smirked casually as he then walked forward and with a light tug pulled out the sword from the soil of the village square, the two soldiers, who realized their ale filled tankards had been stolen after being knocked down twice, stared in shock alongside their Holy Knight leader. They didn't even notice the water pouring out of the well and the river, covering the trio in water.

 _Wow, now that's what I call a splash!_ , Ainz mused at such a satisfying humiliation.

"...You... to make it possible for a child to pull out a sword that only a Holy Knight can remove... What did you do!?" The Holy Knight Ser Michelle de Legrane shouted out in angers as he grasped the handle of a well decorated rapier.

The Sorcerer King simply shrugged, "...I did little else but remove the malicious curse you placed on this blade o Michelle the Serpent, had this young fellow her removed the blade like he did now would the water supply of the village been poisoned by the magic curse you had left in the blade. If Meliodas had pulled out the blade without removing the enchantment, it would release a poisonous mist that would have killed everyone in the village and left the entire area unsuitable for inhabitation.

"Tsk... that moron Gilthunder should have been the one affected by my curse spell not this stupid village, it would ensure my promotion to Diamond-rank for sure. Men take that wizard and that child and put them in shackles! That will teach them for defying the kingdom!" The two soldiers saluted their master before moving towards the two with wicked grins on their lips, ready to exact their vengeance.

But Ainz had enough with these scum bags and decided to get a little serious now. "That's more than enough. I will not simply stand here and be insulted by your attempts to apprehend me with your corrupt hands. Perish trash... **[Grasp Heart]!** "

Reaching out with his hand Ainz made a crushing gesture with his hand and one of the soldiers, the fat bearded one, suddenly dropped with a gurgle of blood flooding his throat as his heart was suddenly crushed by the Ninth Tier Necromancy Spell.

His skinny companion paled and stopped in his tracks and raised his spear, shaking, and pointed it at the Sorcerer King but his legs had refused to make even a slightest movement or defiance against him.

"Tsk! Worthless grunts! I will take care of it! **[Poison Blade]!** " Ser Michelle de Legrane shouted out in anger as he unsheathed his blade and covered it with a green slime like poison that dripped on the ground , showing how corrosive it was when it left perfect circle shaped holes wherever it dropped.

The Holy Knight then charged forward, stepping on the corpse of his fallen minion, only for his incredibly powerful inhuman foe from the mainland to raise his hand again as if telling him to stop a jaywalker from keeping moving on the street.

"I said. That's enough out of you. Maximize Magic: **[Gravity Maelstrom]**...", Ainz calmly spoke to him in a deadly tone as if he was but a bratty child throwing a temper tantrum at him.

A black vortex took shape in the air above Ainz' palm and with a simple toss like throwing a small ball, the Sorcerer King threw the singularity at the Holy Knight who had only time enough to blink as the swirling hole tore through his breastplate and then imploded inside his torso before exploding out of his back, covering his only living minion in bloody gore as the back of his armor exploded.

"Wha-...", his only words were the last thing he said before blood seeped out of his mouth and nose upon collapsing on the ground undignified like trash he is.

"Humph some Holy Knight. How disappointing... Unless there is someone really strong enough out there to even impress me in a fight, Holy Knights in this continents are all full of bark and less bite to my eyes." Ainz stated with a dark voice before reaching out with his hand again and with a snap of his fingers engulfed the corpses of the Holy Knight and the fat soldier and transported them to his Inventory.

Living sentient beings weren't possible to carry in your inventory, well in most cases at least, but a corpse was easy to get inside once you knew how. And for a Necromancer it was one of the first things they learned in YGGDRASIL to learn their craft, the game was rated R-17 for a reason. But hey, it's a wonderful opportunity to experiment on the corpse of a Holy Knight to see if this might bring benefits and added bonuses on improving the undead troops of Nazarick.

An army of the undead with the power of the Holy Knights. Now that's a wonderful and terrifying idea to behold in his mind.

The blood-covered skinny minion fled the village screaming in sheer terror while the villagers stared in shock at the small puddle of blood that was all that remained of the Holy Knight who had tormented them.

Then a loud cheer erupted from the villagers and Meliodas and Ainz found themselves surrounded and cheered on by the villagers in gratitude like heroes from a fantasy story. Little did they know that the blond boy is indeed one of the Seven Deadly Sins and the mask-wearing robed magic caster is an Elder Lich but they were too overjoyed of their salvation.

 _Oh my God! This is so embarrassing! But for the sake of Nazarick, this is just only the beginning for my foothold in Britannia._ , the Sorcerer King thought in amusement and embarrassment at the same time.

Soon enough were all the villagers reconciled with Mead which was considered a small issue not of Ainz' concern and later started moving to the Boar's Hat to bring their best ales to Meliodas as thanks while intending to drink and feast in his and Ainz' honor.

However, Ainz Ooal Gown remained behind and received his payment from the Village Elder who was more then happy to grant Ainz every book he had as a show of gratitude, most of the tomes were common but there were several rare texts among them that were well worth saving this village.

He also received the sword Meliodas pulled out of the ground that will be kept in his inventory for future use at some point when it's really needed.

The Overlord of the Great Tomb turned to the village elder as he said, "Thank you for your cooperation for these tomes of magic in exchange for my assistance your terrible ordeal."

"No, Lord Ainz. Thank you for saving our village. You removed the poison curse from the sword just for the young man to pull it out safely for our village's water supply to return. Keep the tomes, they are all yours. Oh, if you ever face those Holy Knights still oppressing the people of the kingdom... Give 'em hell.", the elder stated and later added in a little darkly tone.

 _That's my specialty alright. Bringing hell on those who deserved it for ruining others' lives for their sick amusement. My victims at the mainland learned that all too well..._ Grasping his new tomes and putting them away for safety after nodding in acknowledgement, Ainz activated the spell **[Flight]** and flew off away from sight and detection by naked eye and magic in this island continent.

After he left, it was time for Momon to return from a decent hunt...

* * *

 _Later at the Boar Hat near Bernia Village_

Momon entered the tavern dragging a pair of large boars the size of oxes, called Quilbacks from their spike lined spines and tails that befitted their name. He found himself greeted by cheering villagers drinking and dancing, a flustered and angry Nabe and a slightly depressed Elizabeth serving them while Meliodas is pouring drinks while Hawk eats whatever leftovers remain from Meliodas' attempted meals.

"So what happened? It sounds like a celebration.", the Dark Hero said out loud at such a merry and joyful sight from humans while nodding at his subordinate who was more than pleased to see him again.

"A lot of things happened at the village. Sword stuck on the ground, some guy from the mainland just you, Nabe and Hamsuke, and a Holy Knight got killed in one spell but... It's a long story, Momon. So I have to put that short in summary. Ni-shi-shi!"

"Try me, Meliodas. I have all night long... Been back from the hunt for a whole day and I missed out all the fun.", the black armored Adventurer said, although he already knew the entire story because _he_ has been there himself as Ainz Ooal Gown himself but it wouldn't hurt to hear some story-telling

After he was informed about the happenings of the day by the others, he simply nodded as an understanding now and dragged the two boars into the kitchen and began to butcher them into proper pieces of meat while Nabe continued serving the customers albeit little reluctance of having to serve humans which is somewhat very beneath the denizen of Nazarick but for the sake for her master, she swallowed her pride and tried to be pleasant to them as much as possible which was met with much positive feedback.

 _It's a start. At least you might appreciate humans even a little Nabe._ , the Dark Hero mentally noted at Nabe feeling appreciated by the Bernia villagers and even sternly but a bit fairly scolded Mead of his misbehavior at the Boar Hat that his adopted aunt would playfully threaten that the beautiful young woman is gonna eat him if he doesn't behave himself in the tavern which made put him in place and begged for forgiveness.

Eat him? Right, be lucky that Narberal Gamma is a Doppelganger, not an Arachnoid just like Entoma Vasilisa Zeta who actually eats humans and Momon could have sworn Nabe smirked at the suggestion which he hoped the Pleiades maiden understood the meaning of human humor that he tried to make her learn about it even if it's darkly funny in its own way.

That worries him to no end.

On the other hand, the Dark Hero watched the silver-haired woman being all cute and clumsy as she got the wrong orders and tripped on her feet that spilled the trays of food and drinks for the customers much to her dismay.

 _Poor Princess Elizabeth. Being a waitress seemed foreign to her but she was determined to not give up and keep on going. Such spirit..._ , he mentally praised of the third princess of Liones' determination during her first time as waitress.

Noticing the young girl exiting the tavern, Momon saw Meliodas following her behind with a little white lie he's going to pee which Hawk and himself had saw through it quite easily because the blond boy is going to console her with his 'hero's wisdom and reassurance'. _If I have a Gold Coin for every time I sees this familiar scene from a shounen anime plot, I will be the richest man in Britannia. Oh yeah._ , he mused to himself.

His automatic magic alarm spell **[Clairvoyance]** suddenly tingled as to warn him about an incoming attack, it was far away but he could feel a powerful magical object approaching. Whatever it was so was it about as strong as a Seventh Tier spell, enough to destroy the village.

 _That magical aura of an incoming projectile I sensed coming from the southeast is that of... lightning... The same element imbued within that sword along with the poison element in that village. It must be this Gilthunder that Ser Michelle had mentioned before I put him out of his misery..._ , the Adamantite-ranked Adventurer thought before adding something in amusement. _Gilthunder? Right and I'm Thor the God of Thunder from The Avengers. How original._

Deciding that Ainz needed to appear again he left the tavern again, stating that he had dropped one of his catches when he dragged them to the tavern, he left a whole roasted boar however to fed the costumers and spare them Meliodas' freak show of cooking that would have dropped sales of the Boar Hat and further delayed Nabe's debts for paying back the damages she had caused.

* * *

 _Meanwhile at Fort Solgales at approximately 7 miles southeast of Bernia Village earlier_

At a fortress located about seven miles northwest of Bernia, it is Fort Solgales occupied by a large garrison of troops and knights and it is where Holy Knight Gilthunder resided at and governed over the fort there. He is also the one of the two Holy Knights who have went to the same village and was responsible behind the sword being implanted on the ground in the first place.

Inside the official room, there lies a relatively tall young man with slightly curled, short salmon-colored hair with thin eyebrows and a pair of blue eyes. He wears an elaborated silver-colored full-plate armor with a long cape which has upper body armor is carved with several crosses and the symbol of the Holy Knights. He also has a leather waist belt fastened on top of his armor where his single longsword is attached to him.

He was reading the current reports that has been sent to him: Apprentice Holy Knight Twigo was cut in half upon dying horribly after being sent flying by this dark-armored Adventurer Momon, whose name the pink-haired man did not know of, from the mainland and later Holy Knight Bob Nothinmuch was defeated by the Dragon's Sin of Wrath in his recent appearance.

And now another reports just came in.

In front of him is the fort's captain in full-plate as a regular knight himself who gave him two reports of a child pulling out his sword-which he had used to seal Bernia's river's underground water source and then the appearance of a robed magic caster who calls himself the Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown from the mainland who had dispelled the late Michelle's poison curse on his own lightning-infused sword and later killed the same Holy Knight with just one spell alone, not counting the fat bearded soldier whose meaningless life is not of his concern.

"E-earlier,... We received reports from the surviving soldier from Bernia. A blond boy who pulled out the sword by himself aided by a mysterious mage named Ainz Ooal Gown the Sorcerer King from the mainland. He-he even killed Lord Michelle with just one spell alone.", he spoke to his superior who simply silently listened to his report and got out of his seat, walking out of his office.

The captain followed him again, "I'm sure, it's by chance that there's been-..."

"Are you suggesting that a Holy Knight's sword was pulled from the ground by 'chance' or even another fellow Holy Knight was utterly destroyed in one shot by this... Sorcerer King is also by 'chance' too as well?", Gilthunder coldly retorted at his subordinate's opinions he didn't believe in.

"N-no sir, but...", the fort's captain tried to defend himself as he feared for his life that the Holy Knight may punish him if he said something inaccurate in a one slip of a tongue at any time.

"Give me the direction and distance to Bernia. Make sure that it's accurate.", Gilthunder demanded the coordinates, interrupting his subordinate's pathetic excuse of a report given to him.

"Yes sir! From this fort, it's four o'clock to the southeast, 7.3 miles away.", the captain complied and calculated the coordinates towards the ale-making village to the pinkette Holy Knight.

Turning to the lone guard on standby nearby, Gilthunder asked. "The spear of yours. Can I borrow it?"

The guard hastily obeyed and handed over his weapon to the Holy Knight who then positions himself to launch the spear towards Bernia Village. Closing his eyes, lightning began to form around the spear and later glowed with great power cackling all around it that awed and terrified the men gathered around Gilthunder including the fort's captain witnessing it at the same time.

Having finished charging up the lightning empowered spear, the pink-haired knight gave a mighty throw from Fort Solgales and the projectile is heading towards Bernia Village for its impending destruction.

* * *

 _Back at the scene Bernia Village_

Although he was too late apparently to switch to his Sorcerer King persona, Ainz in his jet-black armor witnessed Meliodas had easily caught the fast-flying spear imbued with lighting in the speed of Mach 7 but was dragged along with it that pulled him through several more houses of the village and also ripped his sleeve that showed his Dragon tattoo before stopping in his tracks in time.

Then the Elder Lich saw the most astonishing act: Meliodas carefreely turned the spear's direction around and threw it right back where the projectile had appeared from the north!

If he were around in the Real Life, the blond boy would have been a champion of Javelin throwing in the Olympics.

 _Did-did I just see Meliodas playing catch with a javelin?! He really is awesome... Whoever this Gilthunder must have this weird but somewhat amusing sense of humor by throwing that spear from_ that _far 7 miles away from the northwest. It must be his base of operations there. Perhaps I will have time to investigate of what's left of it. I doubt it was left standing after he threw back the projectile back to him._ , the Overlord thought as he observed the spear's trajectory far north as he watched Elizabeth and Hawk coming to his side in concern at the town square.

Nabe appeared next to her master via Teleportation after exiting the Boar Hat upon sensing the commotion outside, "Lord Ainz, what was that?"

"A spear imbued with lighting, Nabe. Possibly strong as a 7th tier Spell capable of destroying this entire village if Meliodas had not stood in its way and intercepted it. The most amazing feat he had done, throwing the spear back at the Holy Knight who threw it in the first place, playing catch. Hahahaha. Amusing. Most amusing.", Momon explained with an amused chuckle.

"I see. So what do we do now?", she asked upon glancing the aftermath.

"For now, stay with them. I recently overheard some interesting rumors around Britannia from the villagers of Bernia at the Boar Hat. One of them happened to be the new king from the south, Camelot I believe. And there's also another rumor that a member of the Seven Deadly Sins is at the Forest of White Dreams, a place not even Holy Knights would dare venture. I want you to stay with them and confirm the latter rumor if it's true or not.", Momon ordered.

She nodded in compliance but asked another question that seemed to be a more... personal one. "But what about you, milord? Where will you go?..."

"I will head back to Nazarick to research these magic tomes that was given to me in payment for helping this village. This will be the key to understand Wild Magic from Britannia where we couldn't find any real functioning one in the mainland. Do not worry I will return to continue our venture here and find out more of this island continent especially my old acquaintance Ajaxis Hyperos if he was confirmed to be here. Pray that you will tolerate and eventually appreciate humans long enough before I come back. Is that understood?", he replied to her.

The Beautiful Princess of the Darkness group bowed obediently to the Supreme Being and returned back to the Boar Hat to resume normal business inside while the Dark Hero glanced at the sight of Meliodas giving a reassuring carefree smile towards a hopeful Elizabeth and a determined Hawk that he usually seen in a typical shounen anime trope all too well.

Meanwhile, Hamsuke had slept through the whole ordeal as she enjoyed her beauty sleep without even being disturbed in the first place...

* * *

 _At Fort Solgales again..._

As he was sitting in deep thought while reading through his paperwork at his chair in the office, Gilthunder had sensed something heading towards the fortress and the same lightning-empowered spear that he threw at Bernia's direction had destroyed Fort Solgales in one strike!

Such small but devastating impact redirected back at the Holy Knight had completely toppled the entire castle down like a pebble knocking down a sandcastle at the beach as the knights and soldiers panicked and went into disarray while there are some dead and wounded from the sudden attack from the south.

"Lord Gilthunder! Are you alright! Lord Gil-...", the captain of the now destroyed fort had called out to his superior after surviving the destruction of Fort Solgales as concern of his safety but words died on his mouth when he saw the pink-haired Holy Knight was unaffected of the whole ordeal.

Well, not completely unaffected as the spear had grazed through his cheek because he tilted his head to the left on time before it even tried to hit his head, smearing the chair through his blood spilt by the weapon's sharp edge. But such a small injury is no big deal for him. He was just sitting there and appeared to be satisfied of the results as if he had expected this would happen the whole time.

"You were alive after all... The Seven Deadly Sins' Meliodas!", Gilthunder spoke in a cold but amused tone that the captain of the Seven Deadly Sins is at Bernia, although remained completely unaware of the presence of the almighty Sorcerer King himself that is not even a part of his concern at all but he may get to meet him very soon as the raven with glowing red eyes remained perched on the tree...

* * *

 _Somewhere in the southern borders of the Kingdom of Liones_

While the night still dawns on the south of Britannia within the borders of the kingdom in the south, there were two people making camp within the large forest where the campfire burns slowly from its dying flames. Apparently one of them had just woke up first from their relaxing sleep despite being inside of their armors which would make others easily mistaken them for hedge knights.

An older but young-looking handsome man in his mid-30s with shaggy brown hair, blue eyes and a goatee along with a strong muscular build hidden underneath his armor. He wears a suit of heavy plated armor of grand appearance with a unique helm of a skull and falcon's wings he had at his side and wields a large heavy sword he can use in one or two hands and a small circular Adamantite shield.

His name is Ajaxis Hyperos, the leader and founder of the Black Skulls and is also the ruler of Emerald Isle and its fortress town, Gate of Fate. Not only that, he is also a YGGDRASIL Human Player with a build of an Immortal Human cursed with eternal youth where he can still die but is forever a young man.

He was never a part of any Guild but always aided those who chose diplomacy before violence and also views demi-humans and heteromorphics as no different then humans as it should only be your skill and conviction that prove your worth. Thus he does not treat humans and demi-humans any different from each other.

Ajaxis is also on good terms with Momonga and promised to never attack his guild and protect The Great Tomb should he be called upon them. He still remembers that oath and will honor it once they meet again since he had already gave his word and earned respect from the 41 Supreme Beings including Touch Me, his fellow World Champion at the time.

The only Human Player to be acknowledged and respected by the Ainz Ooal Gown Guild while being hated and reviled by most racial bigots for siding with Heteromorphics in the game that he doesn't give a shit about their opinions and threats.

Sleeping next beside him is a 40 feet tall older woman with long brown hair styled in a ponytail and yellow/brown eyes. She is wears a medium plate chainmail armor covered in hides of beasts she has slain with an animal skin cloak with a hood as well as her helm of a mountain lion and wields a magnificent-looking giant greataxe with a diamond-hard sharp edge.

Her name is Nyra Magmus, The Wandering Guardian who is really capable in combat despite her personality and very loyal to her friends. She is the travel companion of Ajaxis when he wishes to explore Britannia while away from Emerald Isle. She is also a lesbian (which she hides it not very well) and gets easily drunk when she hits the booze that her friends tried, I mean _actually tried_ to keep the beverage away from her.

"Lord Ajaxis? Uhh... What was that funny noise I heard from my beauty sleep?...", the older Giantess questioned groggily as she rubbed her droopy eyes after hearing a beeping noise from her human friend.

Turning to her, Ajaxis replied. "Oh it's nothing, Nyra. It's one of my **[Messages]** you just heard. I believe someone has been contacting me for a while. Now go to sleep and save your strength for tomorrow."

She nodded in compliance and then fell asleep again while her Human friend from YGGDRASIL looked on his infobox he summoned himself only to widen his eyes in surprise at the name that he hasn't seen for a long time when the VRMMO-RPG game was about to shut down with almost _all_ Players logging out at its end except for a certain few others including him too of course.

"No way... Momonga?... Guess me and sis aren't the only ones here in this strange New World too after all...", he mused with a wry smile.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Now that the eighth chapter of "Darkness and Sins" is done and I will take a break for a while. Another fast update in this story again huh? :D In the next chapter, the Boar Hat crew are ready to head off to the Forest of White Dreams in search for the second member of the Seven Deadly Sins while Ainz is going back to Nazarick and start experimenting with Britannia's Wild Magic tomes to find out more about it. On the other side of the land, Ajaxis received Ainz' message and ponders on how to proceed in reuniting with his old acquaintance from YGGDRASIL.**

 **Credits goes to Silverscale for this chapter and** **LordNodrogLock648 for the character appearances of Ajaxis and Nyra. ;)**

 **Glory to Ainz Ooal Gown and the Seven Deadly Sins!**

 **Enjoy and don't forget to review. :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**What's up everyone? I have returned and the ninth chapter of "Darkness and Sins" is here. Thank you once again for your reviews and support for the crossover between Taizai and Overlord. :D Now back in Nazarick at the mainland, Ainz Ooal Gown reports his findings and success in Britannia while receiving some interesting news and intel from his subordinates during absence of leave.**

 **In my responses to Random Reviewer who's being a short-sighted dumbass and needs to lay off and get a life away from this site: (Sorry for the language everyone because this guy just pisses me off and also I wanted to clarify some misunderstanding in case you see something wrong because it's my story after all)**

 **Apologies in advance to all other readers except Random Douchebag Reviewer.**

 **Review 1:** **Sheesh, I noticed that, Captain Obvious. I'll have that name location retconned and edited later except the "info dump" you claimed because that just describes the Darkness members of who they are you idiot. If you don't like it, then here have a nice cup of Shut the F**k Up and mind your own business.**

 **Review 2:** **Uh, dude. It was the Holy Knights who were the ONES who had terrified the Adventures into avoiding that Quest since they have killed scores of them for intruding Britannia in their perspective. Those guys have been running around the kingdom of Liones in an iron fist when they overthrow the king and they don't tolerate wildcards who would might end interfering in their affairs. But the Holy Knights did SPARE some of them just to put the fear of their power on the mainland to NEVER set foot on the island continent unless they have a death wish until Darkness came along when it was revealed in the next chapter about the meeting between Ainz and his top subordinates about Britannia.**

 **And how did the Adventurers (and also Workers too) got involved that suicidal quest that looks far too far risky yet promising to explore an isolated island continent that NONE of the mainland really knew about despite their political neutrality, you will know later who did that and it might not be the most obvious one.**

 **Maybe they needed some place to go and explore there as an "adventure" befitting their profession.**

 **Review 3: You're a f**king dumbass, aren't you? Ainz KNEW Elizabeth was a princess because who else would wear such expensive and fancy looking piece of jewelry that screams ROYALTY? He's too Genre Savvy enough to know that. Plus, with her asking Darkness group for help to save her people she loved along with finding the Seven Deadly Sins and also being impressed of her bravery at the risk of her own unlike the nobles from the mainland like that psycho Princess Renner, he could use that connection to establish diplomatic relations between Liones and Nazarick.**

 **Review 4: It was Played for Laughs since I shipped Ainz and Albedo despite the... lack of equipment he had to make her happy in bed and her yandere-type tendencies to have the Overlord of Nazarick for herself. Don't take that issue too seriously. Besides, Albedo got the wrong idea and chaos happened which was considered a Noodle Incident in this story that should not be remembered yet Ainz did.**

 **Uhh... I'm aware of her fur is tough as iron but Hamsuke is being a cute hamster who's so fluffy and huggable when others appreciate her and if she likes to be adored and loved naturally, the Wise King of the Forest takes it.**

 **I would love to give Hamsuke a chance to be loved and appreciated instead of being a Butt Monkey most of the time.**

 **Review 5: Played for Laughs again since Taizai and Overlord had their perverted moments for the lolz. Meliodas just broke Narberal Gamma's character for the first time (because he hates stiff women and prefers them loose. Ask Liz back at Danafor) and then she got his ass kicked as funny ass perverts deserved that Ainz had saw too much in anime plot back when he was Satoru Suzuki.**

 **Nabe had GOT her payback on Meliodas for the groping she didn't expect out of the blue. As if spamming multiple 8th Tier Lightning spells at him wasn't overkill along with the maximum damage to the forest that should have been where Twigo cut it down in one swing from the canon lol. And how and why is he's still standing?**

 **Because he's Meliodas, duh. (said in sarcasm)**

 **FYI, Ainz already _DID_ called him out for his perverted actions towards Nabe and threatened him with "a hundred ways to beat [him] up without even killing [him]" which is a Badass Boast to be exact. Meliodas just gave him a Saitama-esque OK face in response but the threat is there and grounded to the fact Ainz _WILL_ carry it out if that went too far. So from now on, the captain of the Seven Deadly Sins won't grope Nabe anymore and will concentrate on Elizabeth as always like the canon which will still agitate the former.**

 **Review 6: Story dropped?... Umm... Do I look like I would give a f**k about that? I don't care. By all means, drop the story. You're nothing to me and I don't care of your rants and flaming remarks. Go ahead, the door's already open. I won't stop you. If you think I would be disheartened by your words you asshole, F**k You.**

 **Ainz allowed it to happen for Nabe to be working in the Boar Hat because: 1) Learn Britannian currency if Nazarick can establish trade and economic routes with Liones if it were to prosper well in the New World, 2) Stay with them at all times with Hamsuke so they can gather new information for him until he returns from his leave for Nazarick that required his presence to know the current state of affairs at the mainland ; and 3) Fanservice since the Boar Hat female uniform was quite appealing for all women. Why not put that on Nabe? :D**

 **Yes, I am fully aware of Character OOC moments (Ainz and Nabe being permissive and part of the Boar Hat crew for the benefit of Nazarick), massive run-on sentences (that's my writing style and I am proud of it), and also railroading on plot information which I don't give shit and just go on with the flow...**

 **And in the wise words of J.R.R. Tolkien towards George R.R Martin from Epic Rap Battles of History Season 5: "...News Flash! THE GENRE'S CALLED 'FANTASY'! IT'S MEANT TO BE UNREALISTIC YOU MYOPIC MANATEE!"**

 **Plus, for your information, Darkness and Sins is in an AU setting which means I. Don't. Follow. The. F**king. Canon. Most. Of. The. Time!**

 **P.S.: If you don't like my story Random Reviewer whoever shitty name you are behind that name, then _Get the F**k Out and write your own story that suits your dick_. Get a life! Ohhh... Wait, you don't, because Ainz Ooal Gown does NOT take slights and insults well from the likes of you. Now begone and back to whatever pit from whence you came!**

 **If you have nothing to say because of your arrogance that you don't even HAVE a proper account in this site, then Goodbye and Good Riddance Asshole to you Random Reviewer whoever you little piece of shit you are.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of Nanatsu no Taizai or Overlord and their characters involved in the story unless I add OCs of my own. They respectively belong to Nakaba Suzuki and Kugane Maruyama the authors of the awesome manga and light novel series.**

 **Enjoy and don't forget to review. :D**

* * *

Chapter 9

 _At the Throne Room within the Great Tomb of Nazarick, Mainland_

Having returned to the Sorcerer Kingdom of Nazarick once more from the island continent of Britannia via **[Portal]** which was found out to be less difficult to use than he thought it would be after testing it out, Ainz Ooal Gown had discarded the Adventurer persona of Momon the Dark Hero and called for a meeting with any Floor Guardians available in the tomb which none would dare refuse the words of the Supreme Being.

He had left recently them under an alibi of staying behind the mobile tavern and acquiring some new fresh game from the hunt for supplies when the Boar Hat crew traveled to the Forest of White Dreams with Nabe and Hamsuke following them behind, as he instructed, to find the second member of the Seven Deadly Sins rumored to be hidden there.

The throne room of the Great Tomb of Nazarick is currently put together for a debriefing amongst the servants of Ainz Ooal Gown. The Floor Guardians composed of Albedo, Demiurge and Cocytus, except for Victim and Gargaunt who were dormant in their respective floors along with Shalltear and twins Aura and Mare who were too busy in their duties and Ainz won't bother them too much to interrupt them, were kneeling in front of the throne on one side of the crimson carpet leading towards the seat of power.

One the other side stood the human wizard Fluder along with the Pleidas Battle Maids and Sebas Tian.

"Welcome back my beloved Lord Ainz! I am so filled with joy you have returned to us safely!", Albedo was the first one who greeted with pure joy and happiness to see him back alive and well (if one could get past his skeletal body and all) as a legal wife of the Sorcerer King should be.

Sitting on the throne was Ainz, holding a bundle of papers that he had prepared beforehand as a report to his people about Britannia while addressing to the Overseer of the Floor Guardians. "My thanks Albedo. Your welcoming is most appreciated. Now then... Let this first debriefing meeting of the lands of Britannia begin. I have brought with me a report here, which I will send a copy to each of you. It will hold detailed information of what has transpired during my visit on Britannia as Dark Hero Momon. I will verbally tell you a shorter version but the deeper details are written down here. Feel free to read as much as you want and take your time."

Standing up Ainz sent the bundles of paper flying with levitation towards each of the people in the room. He then raised his hand and summoned the viewing mirror, using it to conjure an image of the different places of Britannia he had been visiting with the Darkness group. "Through this **[Mirror of Remote Viewing]** , I have traveled to these several locations in this island continent there as Momon the Adventurer and myself as the Sorcerer King. The first notable town I've visited were Kaynes Village and Bernia Village.", the Elder Lich explained.

"What is the significant importance from these two villages, Lord Ainz?", Demiurge asked whilst reading the papers of the report the Supreme Being gave him and saw the view of Bernia with villagers working happily to make ale and singing praises to his Supreme Being.

The servants of the Overlord listened eagerly as he then explained, "From these two villages of Kaynes and Bernia, that is where how I had stumbled upon rumors and facts about the state of affairs on Britannia and how the land was strife with conflict and skullduggery. At least in the north. Not as bad compared to the mainland but still had similar problems regardless. This world is still full of dangers after all."

"From your report, Bernia is an ale-making village and holds the tomes of Wild Magic which you have obtained Master Ainz for aiding them in their crisis and Kaynes Village is where you've encountered a Britannian warrior and defeated him with your overwhelming god-like strength. It truly is a significant importance for you my master.", Fluder commented with a hint of glee as he saw the skeletal ruler of Nazarick nod his head to him in approval.

"So. Are. The. Holy Knights. Are. All. Bark. And. No. Bite. At. All. Lord Ainz?", the insectoid Floor Guardian said with a hint of little disappointment after reading the report about Darkness' encounter with the late Twigo.

The skeletal ruler of Nazarick chuckled at such words, "No, not yet, Cocytus. The Holy Knights' reputation are well-known around Britannia, both admired and feared at the same time. I have yet to encounter a _real_ Holy Knight whom I might garner interest after observing their abilities that is, if they can last long against me as Momon and eventually myself as the Sorcerer King. To be honest, Apprentice Holy Knight Twigo had caught Darkness almost by surprise that neither of us have even sensed him before he attempted to kill us and failed miserably at the cost of his life."

This was no real surprise to the people of the Sorcerer Kingdom when they listened to his remarks because, after all, no one in the New World has the power to actually defeat anyone from YGGDRASIL no matter how strong they are upon reaching above the "realm of heroes and legends" they've claimed to be in.

"Hmm... This Adventurer Slayer, you've mentioned in your report, must have quite a fearsome reputation of slaughtering 400 Adventurers, even most of them are Mythril- or Platinum-ranked, alone and struck fear into their hearts to those who survived and lived to talk about it in the mainland. Must be a powerful Holy Knight. At least by their standards", the infernal Floor Guardian noted.

Ainz then noted as he said, "I've heard about the Adventurer Slayer from the Britannian traveling family whom we encountered earlier, warning us of him to look out for on the road. If I had ran into the Adventurer Slayer sent to kill Darkness for trespassing in Liones territory eventually, perhaps I will return the favor by annihilating him as a proper retribution and my name as the Dark Hero will further grow after the mainland heard of my avenging of the deaths of the previous Adventurers who had fell to the blades of the Holy Knights."

Yup, Ainz Ooal Gown is probably gonna pull a Clementine if that's what it takes.

The beautiful Overseer spoke up, "Lord Ainz, there's something odd about the quest you took. As far as I can know from these lower lifeforms, Adventurers are politically neutral from the state of affairs in the mainland. Their main roles are to hunt down monsters, provide protection for important figures, and collect rare materials so long as they get paid for their efforts. They would never accept a quest to explore an isolated continent with kingdoms there for attempted contact just so they would end up killed or broken by these Holy Knights. Not that I care about them but for you my beloved. I had a strange feeling you're walking into a death trap even though I have full confidence in you of your capability to prevail in the end."

For all her insane love and devotion to the Supreme Being, she may have a point there when she thinks rationally and level-headed.

 _Now that Albedo mentioned it, Adventurers have_ never _involved themselves with the state of affairs_ _yet there are exceptions in special cases like the Blue Rose serving Princess Renner in the kingdom as an_ _example. It really doesn't add up._ , Ainz thought about the Adventurers in their current state of misery and sense of purpose. _Unless this was some kind of ploy to make the true meaning of their profession of adventure just by exploring Britannia... since ma_ _ny Adventurers had actually dreamed of adventuring yet sadly many died or broke down in face of reality. Wait..._ _Or maybe this might be some kind of conspiracy in trying to get rid of the Adventurers in Re-Estize to reduce the national strength despite the fact they're politically neutral from the affairs of countries in the mainland. That doesn't add up._

"Fluder, I would like you to use your remaining influence in Baharuth to investigate and find out whether if there's any link of this quest to explore Britannia to that Bloody Emperor Jircniv towards Re-Estize. It may or may not be one of his old plots to conquer the kingdom despite the Adventurers' neutrality. Call it a hunch if you will. If not, then it's alright. I will have Aura and Mare contact the Eight Fingers and find out the truth behind the quest I took through their intelligence network instead.", the Sorcerer King recommended which the Prime Wizard bowed compliantly to his master who is the God of Magic in his eyes.

"What are the known countries that exists in Britannia, Lord Ainz?", Demiurge wondered after digging through the papers as well.

"For now, there are the two known existing human kingdoms that I've managed to obtain information of their identities: Liones the current strongest country in the north, and Camelot a rising power in the south from the rumors I've heard in the Boar Hat. There's still more nations yet to be identified so far, human and demi-human.", the Overlord told him.

"Are. There. Any. Sign. Of. Demi-human. Clans. There. Lord Ainz?...", the 5th Floor Guardian asked of demi-humans' existence in Britannia.

Shaking his skeletal head briefly, the Elder Lich told him. "None so far yet Cocytus. Aside from the typical trolls similar to their mainland cousins I've slain as Momon and giant talking pigs carrying a tavern like a hat which are far stranger than Hamsuke, we haven't encountered any demi-human of somewhat unique and interesting sight just yet. Humans are the dominant inhabitants in the entire island continent but rest assured, they might appear by chance in the future."

Changing to the scene of the Mirror where the Boar Hat crew plus Nabe and Hamsuke are heading their way to the Forest of White Dreams while inside the mobile tavern carried by a giant green pig, Ainz spoke again. "After setting foot in Britannia firsthand and explored it like all the previous Adventurers who took the quest, I have encountered Elizabeth Liones, the 3rd Princess of Liones. She seeks to end the tyranny of the Holy Knights with the aid of the Seven Deadly Sins and I offered her help to search for them. That is before I defended her from a thug named Twigo and defeated him swiftly."

"The. Seven. Deadly. Sins., Who. Are. They?", Cocytus wondered out loud.

"According to Princess Elizabeth, they are the strongest and cruelest order of Holy Knights in the Kingdom of Liones formed by seven brutal criminals, who had all been convicted for grievous crimes and had carved the symbols of seven beasts onto their bodies. Apparently, they were driven out of the kingdom under false charge of murdering the previous Great Holy Knight and plotting to overthrow the kingdom for themselves."

With the fliers of the Sins' wanted posters he brought back as souvenirs under permission of Meliodas who claimed he had replacements for them earlier a while back, the Overlord to show the people of Nazarick the faces of the seven individuals "These are the known members of the Seven Deadly Sins: Meliodas, Diane, Ban, King, Gowther, Merlin and finally Escanor."

"Oh, so they're like a despicable group of lower lifeforms for a sorry excuse called knights.", Albedo muttered with disdain.

"Never judge a book by its cover, Lady Albedo. Whoever they are, the Seven Deadly Sins possessed quite a reputation in Britannia if our Supreme Being spoke them highly of such. How will you take of them once you've meet them, Lord Ainz?", the butler-looking Pleiades leader asked as he believed that the Sins may not be good news and worried for his master because of their dark reputation they possessed.

 _Meliodas... Where have I heard that name before?..._ , Fluder thought to himself as he stroked his wizard beard upon observing the faces of the Sins in the fliers.

Ainz reassured them about the Britannian group, "Until I meet them in person and assess their character by myself if they were to be found somewhere in the island continent starting with the second Sin who was rumored to be hidden in the Forest of White Dreams and the Boar Hat are entering there to investigae, I will hold off my judgement on them for now, Sebas. So far, Meliodas is the first member of the Seven Deadly Sins we have encountered in Britannia and joined Princess Elizabeth's cause to save her people from the Holy Knights."

"And what are the benefits of aiding Princess Elizabeth in her so-called noble quest to save her people if she were to find these Seven Deadly Sins to help her in the first place even with Darkness on her side?", the 7th Floor Guardian questioned with Albedo, Cocytus and Sebas agreeing altogether because helping others without benefiting from it isn't worth Nazarick's time.

"Simple, Demiurge. To establish ties and contact between Nazarick and Liones as the first mainlander country to do so. If Momon the Dark Hero and Ainz Ooal Gown the Sorcerer King aided Princess Elizabeth in liberating the kingdom from the Holy Knights on completely two different scenarios, I can grant audience with her father, the king of the northern Britannian nation under house arrest I believe once he's free, and negotiate to open up his borders and establish trade and diplomatic relations with the Sorcerer Kingdom of Nazarick."

The Floor Guardians and Fluder were not that too surprised at all but were convinced and impressed of their ruler's explained motive behind aiding the 3rd Princess of Liones to save her kingdom from the Holy Knights' oppression as everything has a price for asking help from the Supreme Being himself.

The so-called legal wife of the Overlord said rationally with doubt about the silver-haired girl who had been respectful to him as Momon, "How can you be sure the Britannian princess will succeed in her somewhat lost cause, my beloved Lord Ainz? Judging from the fact that she is too naive to think she can liberate her nation with just a lowly band of strong criminals against the entire kingdom under the control of the Holy Knights. In such scenario, she should have fled to any neighboring country of significant military power to gain their support to help retake it under an alliance with its ruler or their son, the heir to the throne, sealed by marriage. And not to mention, she doesn't even possess any strength to back up her cause to inspire others to fight for her and would be more of a burden to them if she gets captured or targeted for death."

Demiurge simply nodded in agreement with her because that is probably how the New World's nobility works after all with the Re-Estize's nobles and the royal family who are all too seriously divided.

"Naive can she be, Albedo but Princess Elizabeth had risked her life and limb to evade the Holy Knights' pursuit just she can find the Seven Deadly Sins and pressed on despite the dangers out there that none of other nobles would dare to do. She mentioned there were no other countries who have the strength to match Liones and had to resort to finding these seven legendary knights to help her instead. This was before she encountered us in the road.", the Overlord stated before he continued.

He then finished, "And also it's true, she had neither power nor skill to back them up..., not yet anyways, but it was her strong empathy for others regardless of race and the natural charisma she had was more than enough for Meliodas to accept her resolve and join her cause she fights for after I finished observing her character. The princess even made friends with Narberal Gamma of all people in Nazarick who should have dismissed her as some lower insect. Quite an odd friendship between a human and a heteromorphic if you ask me."

Sebas asked, "And what would happen if Princess Elizabeth finds out you and Narberal Gamma aren't human, Lord Ainz?"

The Sorcerer King replied, "Even if she had realized we are not human eventually, I believe she wouldn't mind at all and still wanted to remain friendly with us, Sebas. The humans of Britannia aren't like the Slane Theocracy with their foolish human supremacy and persecution against demi-humans and heteromorphics unless they've proved me wrong of course."

Elizabeth was something the people of Nazarick had never heard of, a human who wanted to create a Place for everybody to be happy, be them human or not. This removed a bit of the unease amongst the servants of Ainz, for even if the idea sounded loopy and skeptical was it a bit heartwarming to hear a young noble girl being willing to fight for the right of not just the common people but monsters and non-humans as well.

Although Albedo and Demiurge will be the judge of that first when they take a good look at the silver-haired woman's eyes and body language while she was being around with her friends in the Boar Hat together.

 _Now that I think about it, perhaps I could turn this kingdom into a utopia, a dream-like world where all races must kneel before me and prosper under the flag of Nazarick. All humans, demi-humans and heteromorphics will be equals so long they're under my rule. Yeah that could work! I will put a reminder for later purposes._ , Ainz thought with anticipation.

"Who. Is. Meliodas. Lord Ainz?", Cocytus questioned about the blond boy he noticed through the mirror and the wanted poster at the same time.

The Elder Lich gave a description as he said, "He is the captain of the Seven Deadly Sins with the title Dragon's Sin of Wrath, the bar owner of the mobile Boar Hat and the first one to have joined Princess Elizabeth's cause. From my observation as I described of Meliodas, he is childish, carefree and an openly active pervert with a hidden serious and focused nature that comes out only in the grave situations along with his willingness to save the kingdom of Liones for Princess Elizabeth like a true knight should do."

The Butler of Steel commented with a sharp eye, "His personality and traits reminds me of Lord Peroroncino and Lord Touch Me. Although the comparison of appearances between the wanted poster and the real deal seemed different. And his rank as a captain seemed to hint that he's the strongest out of all the Sins if it speaks volume, Lord Ainz."

"That's what I thought of him Sebas. Personality-wise, he would be called an idiot by others including myself at first glance but when in a fight, he has shown himself as a competent and formidable fighter with a sharp mind. He is called the Dragon's Sin of Wrath for a reason if he wasn't the Seven Deadly Sins' captain. Perhaps the Holy Knights must have drawn his face in the wanted poster to that of a 30-year old man so Meliodas may be taken very seriously as an adult rather than a 10-year old boy which most would deem ridiculous if that happened.", Ainz replied which the head butler of the Pleiades showed a hint of interest of the blonde boy's title related to his Dragonoid race.

However, the two Floor Guardians expressed great displeasure and outrage after seeing Nabe in a provocative waitress outfit and working in the Boar Hat alongside Princess Elizabeth for the Dragon's Sin of Wrath.

"But Lord Ainz, I find this fool's perverse treatment on Narberal Gamma very insulting to the Supreme Beings! No inferior insect would dare touch and degrade a denizen of Nazarick into working for him and gets away with it! She had already informed me of this just before you came back!", Albedo expressed with dark deadly aura at the sight of Meliodas enjoying making fun of the Beautiful Princess fuming in red rage while groping Elizabeth in the Forest of White Dreams through the mirror.

Demiurge supported the Overseer of the Floor Guardians as he sees this a slight, "Agreed, this cannot go unpunished! One of the Pleiades being touched by his filthy hand and then forced to work and serve for the lower lifeforms is a disgrace to Nazarick's name! So what kind of punishment Meliodas would receive for this sullying treatment of Narberal Gamma for my torture chambers?..."

But then both were shocked when Ainz chuckled and explained, "Yare, yare. There's no need to worry about that. In fact Nabe had begun to express herself far more emotionally then ever before. Normally I would have been enraged at his perverted act and had him sent to your torture chambers Demiurge or even to you Albedo but... I find her stance and behavior far more relaxed and free than because of Meliodas. That I thank him for that. He hates 'stiff women' according to himself when I asked him his reason why he did that at some point before I returned to Nazarick. At least she was beginning to learn some social skills for once."

 _Meliodas always goes after Princess Elizabeth to molest her for some reason like a reverse pedophile and yet he did the same to Narberal Gamma which he said it was one-time only for him and won't go after her anymore. Good grief._ He then continued, "... But rest assured, he will not do that again to Nabe ever under my threat of giving him a far more worse fate than death. Surprisingly he takes it well of my word and no further incident between them had happened even after I left for the 'long hunt'. However it was not just for her sake, but for the fact that Meliodas would be able to reveal and get me to a lot of secrets wherever the Boar Hat goes around Britannia, be them places, people or information that is vital and important, by letting Nabe work to pay for damaging his bar as revenge for touching her personal space and protect Princess Elizabeth under my direct orders. Same goes to learn the currency of Britannia if it's possible for economic trade with Nazarick's treasury vault. Everything is according to plan."

His subordinates were shocked that the Supreme Being had already planned it out from the beginning although having one of their fellow denizen being forced to work would be considered a great shame to Nazarick but intentionally let one of the Pleiades work as an undercover agent for Ainz seemed to be a brilliant tactical maneuver so they will overlook Meliodas' previous one-time groping on her.

For now, at least.

"As a bonus in fact, it gave me possible powerful allies in the form of the Seven Deadly Sins once they are found and gathered and Princess Elizabeth along with any important figures for my future plans for the continent of not just the Mainland but Britannia too as well. The name and glory of Ainz Ooal Gown and his Sorcerer Kingdom throughout the entire world will be truly everlasting!", he finished with the full extent of his plans.

Impressed of their Overlord's brilliance in his schemes, his subordinates applauded for him while Ainz in his thoughts of complimenting himself. _It seems this is my first time I do_ actually _have a plan in mind. Demiurge always go with his brilliant plans on his own for me to accept and play along but now... I pulled it off quite well._

Then he becomes serious and stated out his opinions about Meliodas' strength that he had faced back in their spar at Britannia.

"However, I felt something odd about Meliodas and used my magic to analyze his current power level... Strange though. Almost as if most of his real power has been taken away from him but still retained his formidable strength regardless. His powerful aura with a color and sensation reminding me of a Devil similar to you Demiurge, but more demonic then infernal.", the Sorcerer King said while in his thought. _Like a majority of your MP just got took huge drain loss from a grave penalty yet retained your strong level of your skills and abilities back in the game. I'm beginning to shudder at the thought of what's his actual power level if he regained it back somehow._

"A Demon native outside of Nazarick, huh? Interesting... Perhaps, I would like to meet this captain of the Seven Deadly Sins in person if you would allow me, Lord Ainz. If he's confirmed to be one, of course.", the 7th Floor Guardian spoke with intrigued interest.

"So. He's. Not. Human. At. All. But. A. Heteromorphic.", Cocytus wondered with a piqued look that they've finally encountered someone who isn't human in the island continent.

Albedo wondered out loud while glancing with a hint of disdain at the blonde boy acting so playful and so casual throughout everything that has happened in the Mirror, "So you believe this Meliodas is a Demon, my beloved Lord Ainz? He doesn't look like one to me and doesn't show much traits of one either. Acting more like one of those insects than a Demon."

"Just like Sebas said. Don't the judge the book by its cover. Meliodas is one of them that I've managed to found out his true power level. Sometimes Demons take complete form of humans to conceal their racial traits so they can be comfortable around humans who have healthy reasons to fear them of their terrifying power just like you and Demiurge. I think Meliodas may be the case since he looked like an ordinary young boy but he possessed far greater power than anyone else I've faced in the New World. Until there's more to him that meets the eye whether he's human or a heteromorphic, demonic is the most possible true nature of Meliodas.", the Sorcerer King told them.

Casually speaking out loud, the Supreme Being said. "Frankly, I'd rank him to be almost level 90 after I had a little spar with the captain of the Seven Deadly Sins himself which both of us were holding back... and ending the fight in a draw at the same time."

Using the Mirror to show the recording, he presented to them the recorded video of the spar between him and the blonde boy with both of them wielding both broken blades together just outside of the open plain grassfield of Britannia and made huge destruction to the environment as a result of the battle.

This caused reactions among the people of Nazarick, for Ainz Ooal Gown to be fought to a draw made this Meliodas at least powerful enough to be considered almost the same power range as a Supreme Being even if the latter held back specifically. The thought and sight of their Overlord being almost matched by a Britannian was terrifying and awestruck at the same time.

"T-that's impossible! No way that had actually happened! I cannot comprehend there's now someone outside of Nazarick is capable of holding on his own and actually fighting on against you Lord Ainz! Even if he's allegedly a Demon, you could have used possible countermeasures against him!", Demiurge cried out in shock and concern.

"He's right! This cannot be! Why did you let him hit you so badly?! With **[High Tier Physical Nullification]** and other protection and countermeasure spells, you shouldn't have received damage too much, Lord Ainz! Something bad might have happened to you or worse!", Albedo expressed great worry and concern.

Cocytus objected in the Supreme Being's defense, "Do. Not. Worry. About. Lord Ainz. Albedo. Because. He. Requested. Meliodas. To. An. Honorable. Duel. Between. Warriors... So. They. Fought. Well. And. Ended. Up. In. A. Tie. Between. Them."

"Indeed I have. I intentionally requested for it in order to see if he's truly deserving the rank as captain of the Seven Deadly Sins by a show of arms and strength in a duel. With my fighting style becoming properly skilled and in sync with my physical power upon using the spell, **[Perfect Warrior]** and the broken blade Akasabi, I have been able to keep up with Meliodas and clashed quite almost evenly in the match. We both held back our true strength because, this was a spar after all, not a duel to the death.", the Overlord confirmed.

The people of Nazarick still didn't want to believe this revelation that someone from the likes of the Dragon's Sin of Wrath can actually put up a fight with Ainz Ooal Gown even his disguise as Momon if he were to become the Supreme Being's enemy one day because they were arrogant to believe that there was no power that could challenge them or its ruler's might.

Of course, that is until Nazarick had a rude awakening when Shalltear Bloodfallen had fallen victim of a mind-control ability and Ainz had no choice but to kill her so she can be free from it after an NPC revival. Such a scenario should have been impossible to happen to a Floor Guardian, but it revealed a terrifying existence that could potentially threaten the Sorcerer Kingdom or even destroy it.

And now they have another second rude awakening in the form of Meliodas himself that the Supreme Being acknowledged and even complimented of his strength matching his own from a spar they partook. It was a huge loss of words to describe someone out of the Sorcerer Kingdom capable of such feat that none in the New World can possibly do.

Britannia might have probably truly lived up to their legendary reputation which is said to be filled with somewhat ridiculously powerful people from human, demi-human and possibly heteromorphic clans there after all. Unlike in the mainland, whose combatants of all races are strong in their own right but could never reach on the level of Nazarick's denizens.

"Even though, this apparent young boy was able to scratch you in your armor Lord Ainz. An impressive feat from an exceptionally strong and skilled warrior of Britannia.", Sebas complimented of the Dragon's Sin of Wrath's strength that is truly deserving.

Remembering about his armor still checked for further maintenance and fully repaired, Ainz said to him. "True, Sebas. The nigh impenetrable armor I wore as Momon the Dark Hero was strong enough to withstand virtually anything and the armor's hardness is said to be compared to Adamantium. Yet Meliodas have managed to put a few dents on them with no problem during the spar."

"What. About. His. Abilities. And. Skills?", the insectoid warrior wondered.

The Supreme Being answered, "During the spar, he has an interesting type of Wild Magic, **[Full Counter]**. From my observation, it is an ability that allows him to reflect any Magical, Martial, Skill, Special and Ability attacks in double the Power through the broken blade he wields. However after observing more of his use of it, I noticed a weakness of his power, regular physical attacks are not affected by his Full Counter, and if the attack is weak then it isn't as effective as a counter. Regardless, he was able to deflect my mana-based slash attacks even if it's not at my strongest. With his power and impressive fighting skills, he was an even greater adversary to anyone who fights him. I can only wonder what would happen if he were to wield a real sword."

Sebas and Cocytus both found this man to be a warrior of note and worthy of respect to be able to hold his own against Ainz while Albedo and Demiurge seemed to be worried over the fact there really is someone who can stand up to the Overlord of Nazarick although they held great confidence that he will find ways to defeat him especially after pointing out the weakness of his Full Counter, should Meliodas ever become his enemy in the future case scenario.

Deciding to change the subject, the 7th Floor Guardian spoke, "And what is the hierarchy and chain of command the Holy Knights possessed? Have you gathered enough information about them, Lord Ainz?"

The Sorcerer King began to explain, "From what I've learned about the Holy Knights from Meliodas and Princess Elizabeth, they have a ranking system similar to the Adventurers of the mainland. Crystal, Emerald, Ruby, Sapphire, Platinum and Diamond. These are titles from the lowest to the highest within the Holy Knight themselves, and it seems the higher ranked they are, the more power they have. Or was it the other way around?... Who knows? I have yet to face them in a fight."

The insectoid Floor Guardian spoke after reading the contents of the report. "This. Holy Knight. Michelle. De. Legrane. Was. Weaker. From. Your. Description. And. Observation. Of. Him... So. He. Must. Be. A. Lower. Ranked. Holy Knight."

"Correct, he was indeed a lower-ranked Holy Knight yet is strong enough to place a curse that releases poison gas if it even budges a single inch upon the blade embedded with lightning which I had dispelled it with ease for Meliodas to safely pull out the sword. I'd compare him to a Platinum-ranked Adventurer. Before I had easily disposed of his wretched life, Michelle foolishly stated he would be promoted to higher rank if he tries to take me down and died like an animal he is."

"I see, my beloved. So you can raise that inferior life form's corpse to further add the strength of Nazarick's forces?", the Overseer of the Floor Guardians deduced.

"Yes, Albedo. That is why I will have Demiurge conduct experiments on his corpse to see how the strengths and capabilities of the Holy Knights work and perhaps incorporate it to the Death Knights. Michelle will be the first undead Holy Knight in Nazarick after he finished studying him.", the Overlord stated which he saw his subordinate smile with evil glee and anticipation.

"And what about the lightning spear, Lord Ainz? It is said in your report that another Holy Knight named Gilthunder has thrown a spear imbued with lightning in using Wild Magic and is on a level of a 7th Tier, from your deduction, towards Bernia Village in intention to destroy it but this alleged Demon Meliodas had intercepted it and sent the same weapon right back at him 11 miles away. Quite impressive.", Demiurge commented.

"Indeed it's even a more impressive feat than I thought.", the leader of the Pleiades noted of the blonde boy's capabilities.

Fluder widened his eyes in surprise when he also finished reading the report. "I-i-i-impossible! A Holy Knight capable of using Wild Magic on a level of a 7th Tier! These spells that only exists in legends! By human standards of course, it could possibly be used through the use of large scale magic rites but it is very dangerous and usually ends up with disastrous consequences. Even I, a 6th Tier magic caster myself, could not reach that level yet so far! And this... Gilthunder must have done it quite easily if you say so, Master Ainz."

"That is why the Holy Knights have impressed me a bit enough that they possessed the power to back up their fearsome reputation after all instead of a huge disappointment I was led to believe. Michelle was a poor excuse while Gilthunder truly deserved of his title. Not to mention, there may many more out there in Britannia such as the demi-humans should I encounter them in the future. If it weren't for Meliodas' somewhat timely intervention, Bernia Village would have been wiped off the map. I'd say Gilthunder had impressed me enough to have pulled such a feat off.", Ainz noted.

"Are there more further ranks these Holy Knights may have, Lord Ainz?", the infernal Demon asked.

"Yes, there's more from Meliodas' invaluable information when I demanded in order to learn more about the enemy. There is the Cardinal, a rank of those who serve directly under the leader of the Holy Knights and act as their assistants although they may not necessarily be stronger than Diamond-ranked Holy Knights, and some of them are elderly knights and magic casters."

Albedo then noted from their description, "So these Cardinals act as second-in-command within the Holy Knights?"

Acknowledging her which she squealed in response, Ainz spoke. "Correct, as second-in-commandment, Cardinals performs duties and handles the chain of command whenever the leader is busy or pre-occupied from his office outside of combat. And finally, there is the Great Holy Knight, the highest rank held for the most powerful of the Holy Knights, and possess the authorities of commanding over them, thus making them the leader of the Holy Knights. The previous one was said to have been slain by the Seven Deadly Sins which led to their exile from the kingdom of Liones and hunted down by the Holy Knights. The current leader who holds that rank is unknown as for now."

"How. Does. A. Warrior. Become. A. Holy Knight?", the 5th Floor Guardian asked of how would one gets to become a Holy Knight in Brtiannia.

Ainz further explained more, "There's more to that, Cocytus. In Britannia, anyone can become a Holy Knight regardless of origin and status as a peasant or a noble so long as they possess the potential and talent of their magic and strength. For one to earn such a title is becoming an Apprentice Holy Knight who undergoes training to become seasoned and qualified Holy Knights similar to a squire. They are fairly powerful compared to ordinary knights and they have authorities to command over regular subordinates, but are still much weaker than a Holy Knight. One such example of holding that status is Twigo whom I've easily defeated after toying with him first in our encounter nearby Kaynes Village. He makes a very poor excuse of being an apprentice along with his master Bob Nothinmuch."

"So this is like the Baharuth Empire's career soldier system it adopted for the Imperial Military filled with skillfully trained soldiers when waging war against Re-Estize Kingdom annually so the Empire under Jircniv can induce and dwindle the Kingdom of its national strength every year through battles with them as time goes on. The Holy Knights employed the similar system so they have such powerful members in their ranks.", Fluder deducted when he looked through the papers he held.

The Sorcerer King replied, "That is right, Fluder. It is what sets the island continent apart from the Kingdom whose nobles become knights by hereditary titles and common folk were either drafted as levies or even joined as elite warriors. If Gazef Stronoff was born in Britannia instead of Re-Estize, he would have been a Holy Knight of any high rank, possibly Emerald or Ruby, by now as an example. I have yet to fully grasp on what level each rank dictates of them."

And finally, it's time to introduce a new technique from what he learned from his first encounter of the late Apprentice Holy Knight in Britannia.

"I have also managed to duplicate one of the most basic attacks through Twigo when I observed him in our stand-off. He channeled his mana into his blade that produced a sharp slice of wind in one swing. With that, he was able to cut through the entire cliff where we stood almost completely off guard with one swing of his sword alone.", Ainz revealed a new concept even for the denizens of Nazarick and even for Fluder as this was a new territory of combat and warfare unheard of before.

"So. It. Was. Not. Martial Arts. Lord Ainz?", Cocytus questioned at such ability wielded by humans of Britannia with a hint of interest.

The Elder Lich replied, "It wasn't, Cocytus. One must invoke an incantation and perform a special move in order to utilize Martial Arts at the same time which are limited through physical and mental stamina along with concentration. I've observed enough combatants such as Gazef Stronoff and Clementine to know how they work in the field of battle. While it may be impressive of channeling mana into the weapon in observation, Twigo's ability to cut down everything of what's in front of him in one swing with just brute force wasn't even worthy of an attack's name. But still impressive enough anyways to duplicate it myself for better uses and with this technique from Britannia, I believe this will release the burden of experiencing fatigue from concentrating too long in channeling your mana into your weapon."

Pointing to the large boulder far behind them when they turned around and faced their master, the Supreme Being summoned forth a plain-looking staff used mostly by magic casters of the New World to cast spells through it from a distance that he held in his hand.

"With this boulder I had Mare summoned it earlier as target practice in this room, I will now demonstrate the spell with this wooden staff I wield. Observe...", Ainz said to his subordinates of Nazarick as he then gave a small swing on the object he wields with mana infused in it. **"[Aero Blade]..."**

The attack produced from such an unassuming weapon empowered by the Overlord was capable of travelling at a far distance and had sliced the boulder apart unforgivably as a show of the new power he learned in Britannia thanks to the late Apprentice Holy Knight Twigo.

The results were a boulder perfectly cut into two pieces as the upper portion slid and crashed into pieces upon impact on the floor.

The Floor Guardians and the Pleiades were surprised of this demonstration because of the fact even a simple stick can be turned into a deadly weapon once infused with enough power to channel and utilize unlike most weapons in YGGDRASIL have special properties to unleash their power inside there already. And it's clearly _not_ Martial Arts since Ainz didn't use any special move to activate it.

Just a simple and plain move. That's just it.

If magic casters were to learn that technique to channel their mana to their staff and swing it like a weapon, they might be as equally dangerous towards melee opponents who might not see that coming and died before they could even get close to them. Or even if ranged and melee fighters would also learn it to as well in order to enhance their weapon's damaging power without Martial Arts.

Turning to his two subordinates expertise in combat and magic respective, the Supreme Being gave his orders, "Cocytus, I will have you learn this mana-channeling weapon technique which will take some time to get used to so you may teach the rest of the other warriors of Nazarick in order to further strengthen and hone their skills in Martial Arts alongside it. And Fluder, I would like you to read and analyze these tomes containing information of Wild Magic whenever spare time you can use at your leisure."

 _And then as a part of the finale of my report, I will reveal to everyone in Nazarick that I've finally found a Player and fellow ally of the 41 Supreme Beings in Britannia: Ajaxis Hyperos! I hope he replies back to my **[Message]** soon enough once he receives it..._, Ainz thought bemusedly.

Without a doubt, Cocytus was really more than excited to learn such technique the Supreme Being had introduced since this was a power of magic that even a pure warrior like him could utilize with just some practice. And then after that, he will teach it to his fellow warriors so they can grow stronger for the glory and honor of Ainz Ooal Gown!

Fluder was drooling, almost foaming, at the deliciously well-written tomes of Wild Magic Ainz had taken with him back from Britannia, the Overlord may probably had read them all and obtained what he needed from them, but a fresh mindset, reading through them would bring new power and might for the Sorcerer Kingdom of Nazarick!

But...the name Meliodas seemed to have eluded him and the Prime Wizard struggled to find out why he was so familiar. Yet he missed every mark of it after his master explained of his traits, personality and abilities that is almost on par or at least with him. And suddenly the sight of the dragon-hilted blade the blonde boy carried with him had jogged the old man's memory which made him realize who he really is.

 _Curses! Why didn't I realize it sooner?! It's been 200 years since I last saw him as a young man upon witnessing those legendary heroes in both my admiration and jealously. Especially that sword he carries around! He never even aged or changed at all!_ , he thought with a troubled sweating around his forehead.

The Overlord of Nazarick noticed Fluder was just standing there gawking at the still image of Meliodas in his always casual self as if the old man was in great awe of his 'sparring match' between the captain of the Seven Deadly Sins. But one with sharp and keen eyes would tell Ainz Ooal Gown that the Prime Wizard of the Baharuth Empire was utterly terrified of the blonde boy as if he were one of the Evil Deities.

"Fluder, are you alright? You seem very troubled...", Ainz asked out loud but in his thoughts. _He looked like he'd seen a ghost if he hadn't died just yet._

Shaking off his shocked trance and facing the true master of Rank Magic for that questions, the elderly wizard feebly apologized. "Uh.. Oh! F-forgive me, Master Ainz! I-I have a sudden revelation that came to me. As if I have seen one of the legends once more when I was a young man."

He then asked, "And what is this revelation that you've discovered recently?"

Then the the biggest wham bomb has been dropped into their heads that no one from the few Floor Guardians to the Sorcerer King himself had expected of all times which came out from Fluder's words about the Dragon's Sin of Wrath from Britannia as the elderly wizard muttered in nervous reply.

"This boy Meliodas you've encountered, Master Ainz... He is one of the Thirteen Heroes from 200 years ago..."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Ooh, the ninth chapter of "Darkness and Sins" is done and the next update will be coming soon when I have the time again. Ainz finds out from Fluder that Meliodas is revealed to be a member of the renowned Thirteen Heroes who have saved the New World from the Evil Deities 200 years ago and is still alive and kicking in Britannia.** **Quite a plot twist huh?** **In the next chapter, the Sorcerer King will ask of the Prime Wizard himself about his knowledge from what he knows about the Thirteen Heroes and how Meliodas is linked to them.**

 **Plus Ajaxis Hyperos and his presence in the New World at Britannia will be also be brought up in the next chapter included too as well.**

 **According to the trivia about the Thirteen Heroes from Overlord wiki, the group had more than just thirteen members in reality but since people (bunch of ungrateful bastards plus Slane Theocracy's pro-human propaganda against demi-humans and heteromorphics) had ignored those who are non-human, they were deemed the "Thirteen Heroes" instead.**

 **So I think it gave me the opening to give the Dragon's Sin of Wrath a spot among them 200 years ago since Meliodas has been around for over 3,000 years and he's not _that_ idle in Britannia. And also he was holding back his real power for the rest of the others to have a fighting chance against the Evil Deities when they were a somewhat ragtag bunch of misfits together.**

 **Since this is an AU story, there may some plot twists that deviates from the canon of both series.**

 **Credits go to Silverscale which I truly appreciated and had also flesh this all out in my own words. If there are some flaws and plot holes in this chapter, let me know and I will fix it back up. :D**

 **Glory to Ainz Ooal Gown and the Seven Deadly Sins!**

 **Enjoy and don't forget to review. :D**


End file.
